Amante o Esposa
by Bebel Cullen
Summary: Adaptación. Para asegurar la continuidad de la familia Cullen, era necesario que Edward Masen, vizconde de Cullen, se casara. Estaba decidido a elegir esposa entre las damas de la nobleza, y el decoro era una cuestión fundamental. Pero su decisión se vio alterada cuando conoció a la independiente y apasionada señorita Swan. Summary completo adentro!
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer. Espero que la disfruten tanto como lo hice yo!

**Summary:** Para asegurar la continuidad de la familia Cullen, era necesario que Edward Masen, vizconde de Cullen, se casara. Estaba decidido a elegir esposa entre las damas de la nobleza, y el decoro era una cuestión fundamental. Pero su decisión se vio alterada cuando conoció a la independiente y apasionada señorita Swan.

La belleza de Isabella, su franqueza y su penosa situación económica no eran lo que el vizconde de Cullen deseaba en una esposa, aunque despertara en él una pasión que no podía resistir. La solución parecía fácil, pero convertirla en su amante arruinaría su buen nombre…

**Capítulo I:**

Con desesperación, lady Esme Platt miró al único sobrino nieto que tenía. Sólo Dios sabía lo testarudo que siempre había sido, pero aquello era increíble. Aparte de su obstinación, ya no quedaba demasiado del muchacho que recordaba. Los doce años transcurridos le habían sentado mejor que a ella.

Mientas él estaba de pie, mirándola con sus ojos verdes, observó que tenía un cuerpo atractivo. La anchura de sus hombros y la fuerza de su pecho se adivinaban bajo su chaleco negro. Los pantalones también le sentaban a la perfección. Lady Esme no siempre aprobaba el uso de las prendas de ropa modernas. Algunas de ellas le resultaban indecentes. Pero cuando un par de pantalones se amoldaban a unas piernas como aquellas… Bueno, tenía que admitir que no estaban mal.

Su corbata blanca era todo un homenaje a la elegancia: un pañuelo anudado en forma de diamante, del que surgían complicados pliegues, era buena prueba de su habilidad. A fin de cuentas, su atuendo era el de todo un caballero.

Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con los ojos verdes y el pelo cobrizo típico de los Masen. La delicada estructura ósea de su madre, combinada con los rasgos marcados que habían caracterizado a su padre y a su hermano mayor James, habían resultado en una fuerza cincelada, aristocrática hasta el extremo.

Edward Masen, el actual vizconde de Cullen, miró a su tía abuela Esme con una mezcla de afecto y desesperación. Lo último que había imaginado cuando su mayordomo le anunció la visita de su tía abuela Esme era que éste irrumpiría en su biblioteca y abriría fuego sin ni siquiera una declaración de guerra. Era evidente que había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos si ya se le había olvidado la costumbre de su tía de hablar con franqueza. Pero no podía dejarse avasallar.

- ¿No te parece que es un poco pronto para esta discusión, tía? Al fin y al cabo, llegué ayer. Quizá quiera dedicar un tiempo a reencontrarme con mis amigos antes de ponerme a buscar esposa. O mejor dicho, antes de que ella me busque a mí. ¿Serías tan amable de dejar de mirarme como si fuera un semental?

Con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos negros, lady Esme lo corrigió.

- ¡Esto no es una discusión, Cullen! ¡Es una advertencia! La continuidad de nuestra dinastía está en peligro y es tu deber casarte de inmediato. James murió hace más de un año y la gente está empezando a hacer preguntas. Tienes una sobrina de diez años que requiere atención, además de un título y unas propiedades de más de trescientos años – dijo y le dirigió una mirada gélida -. Respecto a tus amigos, tienes mi permiso para verlos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá si te encuentras con Emmett McCarty en la ciudad, él te pueda ayudar. Por lo que tengo entendido, ha vuelto a casarse. ¡Eso es entusiasmo! Deberías aprender de él. Sólo porque tuvieras una relación fallida con Victoria, no significa que no puedas casarte con otra mujer.

Su voz y sus ojos se enternecieron viendo que Cullen se sobresaltaba al oir hablar de la esposa de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? – continuó la anciana y frunció los labios -. Era muy evidente que estabas locamente enamorado de ella. La única persona que ni se dio cuenta fue James. Nunca se dio cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de las aventuras de Victoria. ¡Y sabe Dios que tuvo muchas!

- ¿James no lo sabía? – preguntó perplejo-. ¿Qué yo…? - comenzó, pero cerró la boca de inmediato.

Lady Esme Platt se quedó mirándolo, incrédula.

- Así que es eso. Pensabas que James se declaró a Victoria, sabiendo lo que sentías por ella. Por eso te alistaste en el ejército y estuviste lejos todos estos años. Pensabas que James te había robado la novia a propósito. ¡Por el amor de Dios, muchacho! Fue tu madre la que le sugirió que se casara con ella. Si él hubiera sabido lo que sentías por ella, nunca le habría pedido matrimonio.

Su sobrino se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. La anciana no esperaba contestación. No siquiera de niño le habían gustado las confidencias y estaba segura de que en eso no había cambiado. Así que había estado culpando a su hermano durante todos aquellos años de robarle a la mujer que le había roto el corazón… Ahora, ya sabía la verdad y no había nada más que añadir.

- Entiendo que tienes intención de casarte, ¿verdad, Cullen? – dijo volviendo al tema principal de conversación.

El referirse a él por su título, le haría recordar cuál era su deber. Ya no era el honorable Edward Masen, el menor de los hijos. Tenía obligaciones hacia su apellido y hacia su familia. No debía eludirlas y mucho menos por la memoria de la esposa de su hermano, una mujer que llevaba muerta más de doce meses y que nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por él.

- Como dices, tía Esme, no tengo otra elección.

Ella se relajó. Bien, el joven iba entrando en razón.

- Muy bien. Tiene que haber un buen número de muchachas disponibles esta Temporada. Yo podría…

- ¡No! – exclamó y una mirada gélida interrumpió la explicación de su tía -. Soy muy capaz de elegir esposa yo solo, muchas gracias. Puede que te sorprenda saber que puedo ser muy convincente con las damas.

Lady Esme esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿De veras, Cullen? Por lo que he oído, has perdido la práctica con las damas…

- ¡Mentiras! – explotó Cullen.

- Me refiero a las damas, querido muchacho. No tengo ninguna duda de tu experiencia con las mujerzuelas pintarrajeadas de la ópera – dijo y antes de que su sobrino pudiera decir nada, agregó -. Y si el modo en que me has recibido es una indicación, creo que te vendrían bien unos consejos. No me has ofrecido té, ni bizcochos,… Eso es intolerable.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron divertidos, aumentando el encanto de su dueño.

- No, tía Esme, no sigas por ahí. Te he oído decirle a Fred que no te gusta tomar té a esta hora y que es demasiado pronto para tomar algo más fuerte. También la has dicho que se fuera a hacer algo más útil y que dejara de incordiarte ofreciéndote comida.

- Aun así, deberías haberme ofrecido algo – concluyó -. Es típico en tu generación. ¡Ni la más mínima muestra de respeto a los mayores! – exclamó y se puso de pi con la ayuda de su bastón -. Me despido de ti, Cullen. Voy a instalarme en casa de Jenks.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó sonrojándose -. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. Sabes que te tengo mucho cariño.

Ella cedió, al ver que parecía disgustado de verdad.

- Ya no me gusta el ajetreo de la ciudad. Me quedaré un par de días más en casa de Jenks y luego volveré a Cullen Place. No puedo dejar a Jane mucho más tiempo. Esa chiquilla necesita que la cuiden.

Él frunció el ceño.

- Tía Esme, ¿has venido desde Warwickshire sólo para recordarme mi deber?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – mintió de manera poco convincente -. Tengo intención de ir a la ópera.

.

Después de acompañar a su tía abuela al carruaje, lord Cullen volvió a la biblioteca. Por alguna razón, la tranquilidad de la que había estado disfrutando parecía haberse esfumado. Las viejas butacas de cuero parecían repelerle, así que se levantó y comenzó a pasear de un lado para otro. Los lomos de piel de los libros alineados en las paredes lo incomodaban, al hacerle recordar a los antepasados que los habían acumulado a lo largo de los años. La sabiduría de generaciones estaba guardada entre aquellas cubiertas. Todo parecía estarle empujando a tomar una decisión que llevaba años evitando: casarse.

Su mente voló hasta el día en que el padre de Victoria le dijo que había recibido una oferta mejor por la mano de su hija, por lo que no debía volver a acercarse a ella. Una orden que no tuvo intención de obedecer. No había sabido quién era el afortunado hasta que había llegado a casa esa misma noche después de pasar el día planeando cómo rescatar a su amor de un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Se había enterado al llegar a casa, sucio y cansado, y encontrarse a James celebrándolo con su madre. Más tarde, ella le había intentado explicar que James, con su título, tenía mayores posibilidades para optar a la mano y fortuna de Victoria y que algún día, él también encontraría otra atractiva heredera. No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a su madre desde entonces.

Al día siguiente, se las había arreglado para encontrarse con Victoria durante su paseo matinal a caballo en compañía de su mozo de cuadra. Se había mostrado incómoda al verlo y, después de insistir, había permitido que la acompañara.

Aún podía recordar su voz.

- Pero, Edward, querido. No puedes pretender que me case contigo ante la oposición de mi padre. Me ha ordenado que me case con James. Hemos de tener cuidado, Edward. Después de todo, una vez cumpla mi deber de darle un heredero a James, nada podrá detenernos, siempre y cuando seamos discretos – le había dicho sonriendo con sus inocentes ojos azules.

Los suaves y rosados labios que tanto había deseado besar, esbozaron una tentadora sonrisa, mientras los cálidos rayos del sol primaveral se habían reflejado en sus rizos dorados. No había sentido más que repugnancia y disgusto consigo mismo por seguir deseándola. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para responder a su comentario.

- Una oferta muy sugerente, Victoria, pero creo que prefiero a las prostitutas honradas.

Las palabras, además del tono con que las había pronunciado, habían ruborizado, un brillo de ira había asomado a sus ojos azules y la delicada línea de su boca se había endurecido.

- De veras, Edward, estás siendo muy poco razonable. Sabes tan bien como yo que en nuestra posición social, el matrimonio es un contrato para preservar las propiedades y asegurar herederos. Mi padre quiere que me case con James. ¿Qué más puede decirse?

- Absolutamente nada, querida – había dicho Edward, cayendo en la cuenta de que el amor realmente era ciego -. Lo único que me queda es darte la enhorabuena por tu conquista y pedirte perdón por haberte distraído del objetivo de vuestra ambición. Buenos días.

Luego, había hecho girar a su caballo y se había alejado a galope, dejándola allí. No se había dado la vuelta para mirarla, ni entonces, ni en los años siguientes.

A la mañana siguiente, se había marchado, deteniéndose tan sólo para pedirle a su hermano que le comprara un par de pinturas. Desde aquel día no había atravesado el umbral de ninguna propiedad de su familia. James se había sorprendido ante su petición, pero había accedido sin hacer preguntas con la misma generosidad que siempre había caracterizado sus tratos con su hermano pequeño.

Nunca lo había sabido. Cullen maldijo entre dientes. James había tenido motivos para sorprenderse, sobre todo por su negativa a volver a casa después de aquello. Tampoco había asistido a la boda. Incluso conociendo la verdad sobre los motivos de Victoria, le habría resultado insoportable la idea de verla casarse con su hermano.

Para cuando había entrado en razón y se había dado cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo, su orgullo le había impedido volver a casa. No habría soportado ver a Victoria y recordar al joven inmaduro que la había amado. Durante aquellos años en la Península y después en la embajada de Viena, le habían llegado algunos rumores por los que había sabido que había hecho bien no casándose con ella.

Después, no había vuelto a cometer el error de interesarse por ninguna mujer. Eran juguetes, meros entretenimientos. Evitaba mujeres casaderas como si de una plaga se tratase, ya que le hacían recordar su estupidez. Ahora, después de todo, iba a tener que casarse. Lo haría, pero sus términos, los términos que Victoria le había enseñado tan bien.

Su esposa sería una mujer bonita y rica, y de conducta irreprochable. No estaba dispuesto a encubrir a una prostituta de clase alta como evidentemente había hecho James con Victoria. Tenía que tener un título y si era posible, uno de los más antiguos. De esa manera, habría crecido sabiendo cuál era su deber. Asumiría su rango como una responsabilidad más que como un premio. El acuerdo entre ellos sería de igualdad. Y se aseguraría bien de elegir a una esposa a la que no le gustara flirtear ni atraer la atención de otros hombres. Había aprendido muy bien la lección.

Ahora que había decidido todo aquello, se iría a pasear a Bond Street y dejaría que el mundo viera que había vuelto.

.

Se había olvidado de que, Bond Street, podía ponerse así a aquella hora. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos, unido al ruido de las ruedas, era ensordecedor. Parecía que todo el mundo estuviera allí, a las tres de una bonita tarde de primavera. Por un momento, el tiempo dio marcha atrás, como si no hubieran transcurrido aquellos años. Pero, por un detalle en concreto, Edward supo que no era así.

Doce años atrás, habría sido reconocido por un gran número de mujeres, vestidas con sus elegantes vestidos de muselina. Los caballeros también lo habrían reconocido. Probablemente, no habría estado caminando solo. Habría formado parte del entorno, en vez de ser un cínico observador.

En aquel momento, le gustaba su anonimato. Encontraba una extraña satisfacción al observar su mundo, como si fuera invisible a aquellos ojos e inmune a las lenguas viperinas. Se sentía libre para observar, distante de aquel vibrante Londres que pronto sabría de su regreso. Sin duda alguna, en menos de una semana la noticia correría. De hecho, contaba con que lady Esme hiciera correr la buena nueva.

Pasó por delante del hotel Stephens y se preguntó si sus viejos amigos estarían dentro, aunque no tenía interés en averiguarlo. Aquella sensación de ser invisible, era muy placentera. ¡Nadie reparaba en él!

Claro que su sensación de invisibilidad, era pura ilusión. Era imposible que una dama pasara junto a un caballero desconocido de su porte, sin observarlo detenidamente, aunque de manera clandestina. Ninguna miraría con descaro para no ser confundida con una vulgar pícara, pero no se resistirían a echar un vistazo a un hombre tan alto y fuerte, que se movía con la gracia de un felino y vestido con aquella elegancia.

La sensación de invisibilidad continuó, hasta la sala de boxeo Jackson. Podía haber continuado más allá, de no haber sido porque reparó en un nuevo fenómeno. Nunca en sus tiempos de habitual visitante del salón, había visto un perro tan grande sentado pacientemente a la puerta. La criatura era del tamaño de un poni. Y lo que era aún más sorprendente era que, nadie, ni siquiera las mujeres parecían preocuparse por ello.

Uno habría pensado que muchas mujeres se habrían asustado ante el animal, pero la mayoría de ellas pasaba sin apenas reparar en él. Los únicos que se daban cuenta de la presencia del perro, eran los que se paraban para acariciarlo. Aquellas atenciones, eran recibidas con un ligero movimiento de la cola.

Se preguntó de quién sería aquella bestia gris. Debía de ser de alguien muy respetado. A menos que la sociedad londinense hubiera cambiado tanto, sólo había unos cuantos hombres que se atreverían a dejar plantado un perro así, a la puerta de la sala de boxeo e irse tan tranquilos.

Se acercó y aminoró el paso, para observar mejor. Sintiendo su presencia, el perro se giró y lo miró con sus ojos marrones. El rabo permaneció quieto. No había ninguna duda de que sólo un idiota, se tomaría libertades con aquel animal. Lo cierto era que no había nada amenazador en su comportamiento, tan sólo una especie de solemnidad.

De pronto, el perro dejó de prestarle atención. Se había girado hacia la puerta y estaba de pie, meneando el rabo con fuerza.

Ahora vería al dueño, pensó Cullen. La puerta se abrió y un hombre tan alto como él salió a la calle. Era un tipo atlético con el pelo negro y rizado y los ojos marrones. Acarició al perro y luego reparó en Cullen, que lo estaba mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto unos segundos y luego una sonrisa de satisfacción alegró su rostro. Extendió la mano y al instante se la estrechó. Sus miradas se encontraron, después de casi ocho años.

- ¡Dios mío, Edward Masen! Todos pensábamos que estabas en Viena, entreteniendo a las damas de la ópera. ¿Qué demonios te trae de vuelta? Aparte de la ópera, claro.

Cullen apenas sonrió ante la referencia a su generoso, aunque escandaloso, interés por aquel tipo de arte.

- No eres quién para hablar, McCarty. Tengo entendido que también tienes toda una reputación con las damas.

- Es agua pasada, Masen. Pero dime, ¿qué te trae…? ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que debería llamarte Cullen. Hace más de un año que murió tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Cullen asintió.

- Así es. Supongo que debería haber venido antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy el tutor de la hija de James. Pero francamente, tengo poca mano con los niños y tía Esme parece tener controlado el asunto. Así que… ¡Viena era más apasionante!

- ¿De veras? —preguntó el conde de McCarty—. Me alegro por ti. ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? ¿Estás ocupado o puedo disfrutar de tu compañía?

- Si prometes mantener mi anonimato, puedes contar con mi compañía el tiempo que quieras.

- ¿Anonimato? —sonrió McCarty—. ¿Quieres decir que, todo un vizconde soltero, se las ha arreglado para recorrer Bond Street, sin que se te hayan echado encima? ¡No pensé que eso fuera posible! —exclamó y comenzó a caminar, con el perro pegado a sus talones—. Ocho años, ¿verdad? La última vez que te vi, fue la mañana en la que dejamos la ciudad de Waterloo.

Cullen asintió, recordando aquel infierno.

- Te vi más tarde aquel día, aunque creo que no estabas en condiciones para poder recordarlo. Whitlock te estaba subiendo a tu caballo. Ninguno de los dos pensamos que sobrevivirías.

McCarty sonrió.

- Todavía tengo a Nero. Ahora, es mi esposa quien lo monta.

Cullen lo miró sorprendido. ¡Su esposa! Nunca habría pensado que su amigo dejaría a una mujer acercarse a su caballo y mucho menos montarlo. Aunque, ¿no había dicho algo tía Esme de que Emmett se había vuelto a casar? Por no mencionar la carta que había recibido de Crowley. De repente, recordó aquella carta.

_Te interesará saber que Emmett ha vuelto a casarse. Un matrimonio de conveniencia, un heredero y de pronto, se ha convertido en la pareja más enamorada de todos los tiempos. Whitlock y yo todavía no hemos dejado de reírnos…_

Algo así decía el contenido.

- Es cierto. Recibí una carta de Tyler. ¿Es demasiado tarde para darte la enhorabuena?

- En absoluto —dijo su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si piensas que tres años es demasiado tiempo para darme la enhorabuena, siempre puedes dármela por mis hijos.

- ¿Hijos, en plural? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

- Bueno, son mellizos —dijo algo avergonzado—. Niño y niña —añadió sin poder disimular su orgullo.

- ¡Enhorabuena! —dijo Cullen divertido—. Tan sólo una pregunta: ¿de dónde demonios has sacado a este animal?

- ¿Gelert? Oh, es de mi esposa —contestó McCarty—. Podríamos decir que es parte del acuerdo. Allí donde va ella, él va detrás. Incluso al salón de Lauren Mallory, ¿puedes creerlo?

Cullen se imaginó a aquel enorme perro, en el salón de la reina sin corona de Londres, una mujer que podía destruir las aspiraciones de cualquiera, con un solo comentario. ¡No era posible! Lady Mallory nunca toleraría una cosa así, ni siquiera a la condesa de McCarty.

- Si no tienes otro compromiso —continuó McCarty—, ven a cenar esta noche con nosotros. Jasper Whitlock se está quedando con nosotros y también Alice, la hermana pequeña de Rosalie. No hay problema en hacerte sitio en la mesa, te lo aseguro.

- Si estás seguro de que a lady McCarty no le importará, me encantaría —dijo Cullen.

- A Rose le parece bien todo —dijo McCarty, con una seguridad que su amigo cuestionó.

Por su experiencia, cuando un hombre se casaba, su esposa solía apartarlo de sus amigos.

Continuaron caminando lentamente por la calle, comentando lo ocurrido en los últimos ocho años y riéndose de algunos cotilleos.

- ¿Te estás quedando en la ciudad? ¿Dices, que nadie sabe que has vuelto? —continuó McCarty, mientras pasaban por la biblioteca Hookham.

- Sí —respondió Cullen—. Probablemente organice una cacería en Cullen Place —dijo con una nota interrogante en su voz.

- Estupendo, para entonces estaremos en casa —respondió McCarty—. Los niños son mucho más felices en el campo y Rose y yo, también lo preferimos. Hemos venido para la fiesta que da lady Cope, dentro de un par de días. ¿Por qué no vienes? Estará encantada, de ser la primera persona que te recibe formalmente. No le importará lo más mínimo, que vayas sin haber sido invitado.

- Puede ser divertido.

- Estupendo. Y ahora, cuéntame qué planes tienes.

- Casarme, de acuerdo con tía Esme.

- Enhorabuena —dijo McCarty y enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

- No te adelantes, todavía no he hecho la pregunta.

- Ah, entiendo.

- Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Imagino que volviste a casarte por las mismas razones: motivos de conveniencia y tener un heredero.

- Así fue —convino McCarty—. Pero enseguida me di cuenta de mi error.

- ¿Error? —preguntó Cullen, sorprendido—. Tía Esme parece pensar que, tu entusiasmo por volver a casarte, es ejemplar.

- Fue un error —sonrió McCarty—. Me refiero, a que me equivoqué al pensar que me casaba por conveniencia. Pero ya está bien de hablar de mí. Dime en quién te has fijado.

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Acaso importa? Sinceramente, acabo de regresar. Tía Esme vino a verme esta mañana y empezó a enumerarme cuáles son mis obligaciones, al llevar el apellido Masen. Así que estoy buscando una esposa con las siguientes cualidades: educada, de buena cuna y por supuesto guapa. Y con dote. Además, tiene que saber comportarse y ser capaz de llevar una gran casa. Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

McCarty asintió lentamente.

- ¿Es idea de lady Esme todo esto? Me sorprendes.

- No —dijo Cullen, con una media sonrisa, consciente de que sonaba muy calculador—. Es mi propia receta, para un matrimonio soportable.

- Oh —dijo McCarty.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que Cullen habló, con una nota amarga en su voz.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, Emmett, pero aprendí pronto la lección y no tengo ninguna intención de mezclar los negocios con el placer.

- Hay más de una lección que aprender en la vida, viejo amigo —dijo McCarty—. No digo que no fuera bueno que Victoria te enseñara a ser prudente, pero uno no puede dejarse llevar por la suspicacia.

- Si disculpas mi franqueza, Emmett, pensaba que tú más que ningún otro hombre, habrías sido doblemente prudente.

McCarty no parecía ofendido.

- Así fue, te lo aseguro —dijo y se quedó pensativo, antes de continuar—. Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero. Al principio, ni siquiera supe reconocer que era amor. Y probablemente fue lo mejor, porque habría salido corriendo si me hubiera dado cuenta. Fue como si surgiera. Desde luego que no lo estaba buscando. De hecho, le causé cierto dolor a Rose, mientras trataba de descubrir por qué me fastidiaba tanto.

Cullen seguía sin convencerse.

- Bueno, eso no me pasará a mí. Tengo claro qué clase de matrimonio quiero, así que sentaré la cabeza pensando en lo que es más beneficioso. Venga, háblame de todas las mujeres que hay candidatas a un anillo.

Con una sonrisa resignada, McCarty se quedó pensativo.

- Está la joven Clovelly, bastante atractiva y bien educada. No tiene título, pero creo que los Clovelly apuntan alto. Además, tendría título si su tatarabuela no le hubiera dicho a Carlos II que mantuviera las manos quietas. Aunque si insistes en lo del título, también está lady Tanya Anstey, de la familia Denali. Sin duda alguna hay muchas otras candidatas, pero son las dos que ahora mismo se me vienen a la cabeza y que cumplen los requisitos que has mencionado.

- Preséntamelas —dijo Cullen—. Quiero aprovechar la Temporada para conocerlas y luego invitar a la muchacha y a su madre, a la cacería que te he comentado. Ya sabes, conocerla en las distancias cortas, antes de tomar la última decisión.

- Entiendo —dijo McCarty—. Muy bien. Rose y yo nos ocuparemos de escoger a las damiselas, con mejor educación y dote que se nos ocurran.

Cullen sonrió.

- Tía Esme te estará eternamente agradecida. Sabía que podía contar contigo, Emmett. Si estás seguro de que a lady McCarty no le importará que vaya a cenar…

- Entonces, a las ocho —dijo McCarty—. Ahora, tengo que irme al parque, Edward. ¿Quieres venir y que te presente a Rose?

- No, no —dijo Cullen—. Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche.

Se separaron y Cullen volvió sobre sus pasos por Bond Street. La reacción de McCarty ante sus planes de matrimonio, le había incomodado ligeramente. Emmett nunca le criticaría, pero había dejado claro lo que pensaba del plan de Cullen para contraer matrimonio. Se encogió de hombros. Emmett podía haber tenido suerte con su segundo enlace, aunque se reservaría su opinión hasta que conociera a la segunda lady McCarty. Desde luego, él no estaba dispuesto a correr el mismo riesgo.

.

Cullen se presentó en Grosvenor Square a las ocho y fue recibido en la residencia McCarty por el viejo mayordomo.

- Buenas noches, Meadows. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el vizconde, dándole su abrigo y su sombrero.

Recordaba al viejo de sus días de infancia, cuando solía montar a caballo con Emmett y sus otros amigos, en McCarty Court.

- ¡Edward! Quiero decir ¡milord! Su Excelencia me dijo que vendría un invitado sorpresa esta noche, pero no me dijo de quién se trataba —dijo y su rostro bondadoso se llenó de arrugas al sonreír—. Tenéis buen aspecto, si me permitís el comentario. Seguidme, toda la familia está en el salón.

- Gracias, Meadows —dijo, mientras el mayordomo lo guiaba hasta el primer piso—. Confío en que me anuncies como me merezco.

Meadows abrió la puerta del salón y lo anunció.

- ¡Lord Cullen!

El grupo que estaba frente al fuego se quedó sorprendido, a excepción de McCarty, que estaba disfrutando de la impresión que les había causado a Whitlock y a las mujeres.

Whitlock había cambiado poco, pensó Cullen mientras su amigo se apresuraba a saludarlo.

- Cullen. ¿De dónde sales?

Cullen tomó su mano y la estrechó. No, Whitlock no había cambiado: seguía teniendo una alegre mirada azul y el mismo pelo revuelto.

- Llegué ayer y estuve paseando por Bond Street, sólo para ver si alguien me reconocía. No vi a nadie conocido, hasta que me encontré con Emmett en la puerta del salón de boxeo —dijo y sacudió la cabeza—. Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros a los dos.

McCarty dio un paso al frente.

- Pasa y permíteme que te presente a mi esposa y a mi cuñada.

La extraña nota de orgullo en su voz, hizo que Cullen lo mirara con intensidad. Jasper no había cambiado, pero McCarty sí. La última vez que lo había visto, había caído en una profunda depresión, debido a las infidelidades de su primera esposa. Ahora, volvía a ser el hombre afable que Cullen recordaba en su juventud. La razón no era difícil de encontrar. Rosalie, la condesa de McCarty, era una mujer adorable: sus ojos grises y su cabello moreno rizado, eran sólo algunos de sus encantos. Su expresión transmitía una gran dulzura y una pizca de picardía. Y había algo en sus ojos cada vez que posaba la mirada en su marido, que hizo que lord Cullen sintiera que se le encogía el corazón. Por un instante, se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener una mujer que lo mirara así. Pero enseguida desechó el pensamiento. Él no buscaba amor en el matrimonio. Eso era demasiado peligroso.

Lady McCarty se acercó para saludarlo.

- Estoy encantada de conoceros por fin, lord Cullen. Cada vez que pasamos por delante de vuestra verja en el campo, Emmett recuerda su juventud y las cosas terribles que solíais hacer.

Cullen se inclinó sobre su mano.

- El placer es mío, lady McCarty. Emmett me ha dicho, que no es demasiado tarde para daros la enhorabuena por vuestro matrimonio. Y tengo entendido que ahora es padre. No podéis imaginar lo viejo que eso me hace sentir.

- Creo que en algunos momentos, él también se siente viejo —rió la condesa—. Os presento a mi hermana, la señorita Alice Hale.

Se giró hacia una joven delgada, de rizos oscuros y con los mismos ojos grises y sonrisa amable. Pero si lady McCarty tenía una pizca de picardía en su mirada, aquella muchacha tenía mucho más que una pizca. Parecía estar llena de una enorme energía.

- Tiene que ser muy apasionante estar en el extranjero y sobre todo en Viena. ¡Me encantaría ir allí algún día! —dijo, después de ser presentada.

Habló con ella unos minutos, respondiendo a sus interminables preguntas acerca de la vida en la capital austriaca, hasta que Jasper se acercó para acompañarla a la mesa. Le sobrecogía la complicidad que había entre ellos. Se miraban con gran afecto y, por parte de Jasper, con pasión. ¿Estaría Whitlock pensando en casarse?

Cullen disfrutó mucho de su primer evento social. Le agradó retomar su amistad con McCarty y Jasper Whitlock. Después de tanto tiempo separados, los lazos entre ellos no se habían visto afectados. Ni siquiera el matrimonio de McCarty, parecía haber afectado a su amistad. Era agradable ver que lady McCarty tenía en gran estima a Jasper, tratándolo con gran camaradería. Al final de la cena, el vizconde Cullen sentía envidia por su viejo amigo.

No había ninguna duda, de que el matrimonio de los McCarty era inmensamente feliz. La condesa era encantadora. McCarty era un tipo con suerte, pensó Cullen, mientras el anfitrión no podía dejar de reírse ante el relato de su esposa, sobre lo mal que se había sentido la primera vez que había cruzado el canal.

- El pobre Emmett trató de ser considerado y me sujetó la palangana. Lo que habría estado bien, si no hubiera sido porque no atiné y lo manché todo. No sé quién estaba más molesto conmigo, si Emmett o Fordliam, que tuvo que limpiarlo.

Emmett sonrió, antes de cambiar de tema.

- ¿Deberíamos llevar a Cullen a la fiesta de tía Renata, Rosie? Está deseando volver a aparecer en sociedad, después de su larga ausencia.

Ella sonrió a Cullen, que estaba sentado a su derecha.

- ¿Os importaría acompañarnos? Estoy segura de que a lady Cope no le importará, ¿verdad, Jasper?

- ¡En absoluto! ¡Le encantará llevar la delantera a todas esas solteronas!

- ¿Te estás refiriendo a nuestra apreciada amiga lady Cope como a una solterona, Jasper? —preguntó McCarty divertido—. Qué atrevido, ¿verdad, Alice?

- O estúpido —dijo la señorita Alice Hale, con su habitual inocencia.

Cullen estaba sorprendido. La señorita Alice tenía la costumbre de decir exactamente lo que pensaba. Le gustaba y confiaba en que no hiciera daño a Jasper. Por un par de comentarios que McCarty le había hecho sobre sus propiedades, estaba claro que era una heredera. Por su experiencia, sabía que las herederas no se arrojaban a los brazos de los hijos pequeños, por muy encantadores que fueran.

- Venid —le dijo a Cullen—. Será divertido ver las caras de todos cuando os anuncien.

- ¿Como si fueran las bestias de la Casa de Aduanas, esperando ser alimentadas? —bromeó Cullen.

- Algo así. Me encanta ir allí con Jasper. Pero, ¿os consideráis una presa? —rió Alice.

- Nunca conseguiremos casarla, Rose. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando se refiere a los candidatos como presas? A los que consigue no asustar, les gana al ajedrez. No nos queda más remedio que meterla en un convento.

Sin avergonzarse, Alice le sacó la lengua, sin dejarse achantar.

- Si Cullen es amigo tuyo y de Jasper, estará acostumbrado a tu estrafalario comportamiento. Además, Jasper me gana al ajedrez.

- Gracias a Dios por ello —intervino Rosalie—. Llevo meses enseñándole.

Cullen dejó McCarty House pasada la medianoche y se fue caminando a su casa. Mientras paseaba, se le ocurrió que quizá debería esperar un poco antes de casarse, para ver si encontraba una mujer a la que amar, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Tenía que admitir que McCarty había tenido suerte y parecía que Jasper también iba a ser feliz, pero se estremeció al pensar en el riesgo que estaba asumiendo. Ya había hecho el ridículo una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Le llevaría tiempo y eso era lo que no tenía. La muerte prematura de su hermano, había puesto en peligro la sucesión. No le había hecho falta la intervención de tía Esme, para darse cuenta de la importancia de su matrimonio. Ahora, era el último de los Masen, excepto por su sobrina, y era su deber casarse para dar continuidad a su apellido. Se casaría por el título y el apellido y sus placeres, los satisfaría fuera del lecho conyugal.

Además, se estremeció al reparar en el daño al que McCarty se exponía. No imaginaba que Rosalie pudiera traicionar a su marido. Eso estaba fuera de toda duda. Incluso su mente cínica lo aceptaba… Pero, ¿cómo sobreviviría Emmett si le ocurría algo a Rosalie? Era mejor protegerse contra ese tipo de dolor. Recordó la agonía del dolor después de Waterloo, tras comprobar cuántos de sus amigos habían muerto. No, era más seguro casarse por conveniencia y buscar otro sitio en el que disfrutar de los placeres. El amor, fuera lo que fuese, era para los demás.

Tres noches más tarde, subía los escalones de la mansión de lady Cope en compañía de los McCarty, de la señorita Alice Hale y de Jasper Whitlock. Numerosas miradas se posaron en ellos y para cuando el mayordomo de Renata Cope anunció su llegada, Cullen estuvo convencido de que había perdido su anonimato.

- El conde y la condesa de McCarty, el vizconde Cullen…

A pesar del potente tono de voz del mayordomo, las exclamaciones y los comentarios, ahogaron el anuncio de la señorita Alice Hale y del señor Whitlock. A ninguno de los dos le importó. Estaban demasiado entretenidos, con el espectáculo de aquella multitud compitiendo por ser los primeros en saludar a la nueva presa, como Alice lo había definido.

La anfitriona fue la primera en darle la bienvenida.

- ¡Edward Masen! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a venir, sin ni siquiera avisarme? Casi me desmayo, cuando he visto a quién tenía Emmett a su lado. ¿Habéis vuelto para hostigarnos? Os advierto que como volváis a empezar una pelea en la ópera, esta vez haré que McCarty y Jasper os echen. Por no mencionar, que haré que Sally Jersey os prohíba la entrada a Almack's.

- Querida lady Cope —dijo Cullen, haciéndole una reverencia al besarle la mano—. Estaba deseando que llegara este momento —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

- Ya me imagino. Dejad de ser amable conmigo e id a buscar a otra mujer a la que engatusar. Soy demasiado vieja para vuestros trucos.

- Claro que no, milady —protestó Cullen, exageradamente.

- Sois un zalamero, Cullen. Os saco veinte años, si no más.

- Por vos, los daría —le aseguró y sonrió.

Su anfitriona reparó en aquella sonrisa, capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer incauta. ¡Y sus ojos! Eran suficientes, para provocar palpitaciones a cualquier fémina.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Emmett, llévatelo!

- Será un placer, tía Renata —dijo Emmett y se giró a Cullen—. ¿Estás practicando? Estate tranquilo, estás en buena forma.

La velada transcurrió en una nebulosa de música y champán, mezclada con rostros, algunos familiares y otros desconocidos, que se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Cumpliendo su palabra, McCarty había convencido a Rosalie para que le presentara a todas las jóvenes que pudiera. A la mayoría de ellas enseguida las olvidó, incluyendo a la encantadora señorita Clovelly. Encontraba su risa irritante y ni siquiera la legendaria virtud de su tatarabuela, fue suficiente para al menos considerar pasar la vida a su lado.

Lady Tanya Anstey era otro tema. En un principio, Rosalie no se la había presentado, pero su majestuoso carruaje y sus brillantes rizos negros llamaron su atención.

- ¿Quién es, lady McCarty? —le preguntó.

Ella giró la vista en la dirección que estaba mirando.

Aunque no tenía nada en contra de lady Tanya, no le tenía simpatía. Se comportaba con tal seguridad, que Rosalie estaba convencida de que se creía socialmente superior. A pesar de todo, era muy guapa. Aquellos brillantes rizos y su piel rosada, unidos a sus intensos ojos azules y su elegante porte, la hacían destacar.

- Es lady Tanya Anstey —contestó, de mala gana.

Si se casaba con ella, cualquier acto social en Cullen Place sería de lo más estirado y formal, pensó. Las fiestas de lady Denali eran conocidas por el exagerado grado de boato y pomposidad, que las caracterizaba. Lady Tanya parecía deleitarse con ello.

- ¿De veras? —respondió Cullen, mirando a la dama.

Era alta, muy elegante y con un aire de distinción. Supuso que era bonita, aunque lo cierto era que él prefería mujeres menudas y curvilíneas. Se recordó que estaba eligiendo una consorte, una mujer respetable y no debía dejarse llevar por la pasión. Ya buscaría una amante después.

- ¿Podéis presentármela?

No parecía excesivamente interesado, pero Rosalie aceptó. Emmett le había contado, que no estaba buscando una mujer de la que enamorarse.

- Busca una buena dote, que sepa comportarse y que sea bonita —le había dicho, guiñándole el ojo.

Desde luego que tenía todo eso y si Cullen no buscaba un corazón cálido en su esposa, no era asunto suyo.

Con aquella idea en la cabeza, se acercó con Cullen hasta la dama.

- Buenas noches, lady Denali, lady Tanya. Os presento a lord Cullen, quien acaba de volver recientemente de Viena y estaba deseando conoceros.

Cullen saludó con una reverencia a lady Denali y luego a lady Tanya. Ninguna de las damas pareció sorprenderse por su deseo de conocerlas, pero a Cullen no le importó. Era una muestra de la clase de comportamiento y educación, que deseaba en una esposa.

Intercambiaron algunos comentarios sobre el tiempo, el salón abarrotado y la idea de que se siguiera llenando al avanzar la noche. Cullen se sintió impresionado por lady Tanya. Parecía bien educada, con las ideas claras y tenía buena apariencia. Magníficamente ataviada con un vestido azul de seda, que acentuaba sus ojos azul zafiro, era una buena candidata para el puesto que tenía en mente.

De lady Denali no estaba tan seguro. Parecía convencida de su propia seguridad, por no mencionar que era una completa ignorante de todo lo que no fuera Londres.

- Estoy encantada de conoceros, lord Cullen —dijo lady Denali—. Debéis estar contento de volver a Inglaterra, después de tanto tiempo en el extranjero. Habéis debido echar de menos escuchar vuestra propia lengua. Y tengo entendido que el acento en Viena, no es siempre lo que a uno le gustaría.

Cullen se preguntó con ironía, qué idioma pensaba lady Denali que hablaban en la embajada. No había corrido peligro de olvidarse de su propia lengua y, además, cuando una alemana corno la encantadora Lottie le susurraba algo al oído, el único deseo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el idioma inglés. Desde luego, no tenía ninguna queja del tono que había usado. Enseguida descartó aquel pensamiento.

- Lo mismo digo, señora —convino, educado—. En fiestas como ésta, soy más consciente de lo que me he estado perdiendo.

Qué estupidez acababa de decir, pensó.

De pronto reparó en que la orquesta estaba tocando un vals y sonrió a lady Tanya.

- ¿Me concederíais el honor de un baile? Si no tenéis otro compromiso…

Una joven de la calidad de lady Tanya, debía tener comprometidos todos los bailes, pero para su sorpresa accedió.

- De hecho, será un honor bailar con vos, pero…

Su madre intervino, interrumpiéndola.

- Claro que estará encantada de ser vuestra pareja, milord.

No se percató de la expresión de advertencia que lady Denali dirigió a su hija y de la mirada reprobadora que lady Tanya le devolvió. Sonriendo, le ofreció su brazo y la condujo hasta el centro de la sala.

Rosalie McCarty observó cómo Cullen salía a bailar, con una muchacha que nunca había bailado el vals en público por imposición de su madre, que no aprobaba que inocentes damiselas fueran abrazadas por hombres.

- Nuestro baile, milady —dijo McCarty, apareciendo junto a su esposa—. Edward te ha robado mucho tiempo esta noche. Ahora, ya conoce a unas cuantas jóvenes, aspirantes a convertirse en su esposa.

- ¿Qué haremos si decide casarse con la que está bailando? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras su marido la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- Resignarnos a las más tediosas fiestas en Cullen Place. Y si lady Denali ha accedido a este baile, me temo que nuestro destino está escrito en lo que a ella se refiere.

Si Cullen quería un matrimonio de conveniencia, era asunto de él. Atrajo a su esposa hacia él y la hizo dar vueltas, tratando de quitarle toda preocupación por los asuntos matrimoniales de Cullen.

Sostuvo la mirada de Rosalie y le susurró algo que la hizo ruborizarse.

Observándolos, Cullen sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Los labios de lady McCarty se curvaron en una adorable sonrisa, mientras parecía derretirse bailando con su marido. La belleza que tenía entre sus brazos era bastante sobria, pero más segura. Aburrida quizá, pero, sin duda, segura.

* * *

La historia cuenta con 15 capítulos en total, es preciosa! Voy a actualizar lo más rápido posible, teniendo en cuenta que tengo que subir capítulos de Fix You y terminar la colgada Soul Sister...

Espero sus comentarios... Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo II:**

El primer vals de lady Tanya sorprendió a los presentes y antes de que terminara, se estaban haciendo apuestas de que el baluarte de los Denali estaba a punto de saltar por los aires.

Por todos era sabido que lady Denali no aprobaba el vals para mujeres solteras. Por fin, decían los rumores, un candidato que la madre aprobaba había solicitado a la dama de hierro que bailara con él.

Consciente de las conjeturas de su alrededor, Cullen continuó guiando a su inalterable pareja de baile por la pista, conversando con ella de los más variados temas que se le ocurrieron. Rápidamente, se recordó lo que estaba buscando en una esposa y, desde luego, las destrezas de Lottie y sus encantos no estaban incluidas.

Lady Tanya también era consciente del furor que aquel baile estaba causando. Se alegró al advertir que, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación tan íntima entre los brazos de lord Cullen, no se veía afectada. Era como si estuviera bailando con uno de sus hermanos. Aun así, tenía que admitir que hablaba como un hombre sensible y no parecía del tipo de hombre cariñoso.

—¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta ya de que es un vals? —preguntó Alice Hale, pasando junto a ellos en los brazos de Jasper Whitlock—. ¿Deberíamos decírselo? —añadió, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos grises.

—Por el amor de Dios, Alice —dijo Jasper—. Baja la voz o te oirá.

—Bueno, pero si no sabe que es un vals… —dijo Alice y al ver la expresión de su pareja, se calló.

Cuando la gente dejó la fiesta de lady Cope, el principal tema de cotilleo era el asalto de Cullen a los fríos baluartes Denali. Fueran cuales fuesen las intenciones de Cullen, lady Denali había dejado claras las suyas. Aquélla era la segunda Temporada de lady Tanya y había otras dos hijas a la zaga. Aunque a aquella majestuosa belleza nunca le habían faltado los pretendientes, ninguno había llegado a acercarse. Evidentemente, la madre no iba a poner pegas a los planes de lord Cullen.

.

Al cabo de quince días, se seguía hablando de las atenciones de lord Cullen a lady Tanya. La había acompañado a caballo en su paseo en carruaje por Hyde Park. Había acudido en dos ocasiones a Denali House y en ambas se le había permitido entrar. Incluso había bailado el vals con ella en varias fiestas. Lady Denali había tratado de explicar, sin resultar demasiado convincente, que en su segunda Temporada, una muchacha debía demostrar su valía.

Hacia mediados de abril, la mayoría de la gente daba la pareja por hecha. Cullen se había fijado en un par de damiselas más, en particular en la señorita Alice Hale, pero ninguna de ellas tenía ninguna duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones. Lady Tanya iba a ser la afortunada. La única apuesta que se hacía en las tabernas era si, Cullen, haría la pregunta, antes de que su amigo Jasper Whitlock reuniera el coraje para declararse a la cuñada de McCarty.

Una noche, a comienzos de mayo, al volver a casa después de acompañar a lady Denali y lady Tanya a la ópera, el vizconde Cullen estaba de ánimo introspectivo. No sabía por qué. Su plan iba a funcionar. Era evidente que lo único que tenía que hacer era plantear la pregunta y estaría enviando el anuncio de las amonestaciones a los periódicos.

Su elección reunía todo lo que buscaba. Tenía educación, era correcta, guapa e incluso tenía una respetable fortuna. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Entró en su casa recién reformada usando su llave. Había un candil encendido sobre una mesa de mármol y lo tomó, a la vez que dejaba los prismáticos de la ópera. ¿Qué más? Se había sorprendido al darse cuenta, a mitad de la función, de que estaba más atento a los encantos de una corista que de lady Tanya.

Pensativo, subió la escalera. ¿Y qué más daba? No tenía ninguna duda de que, lady Tanya, cerraría los ojos ante sus asuntos amorosos si era discreto y no la convertía en un hazmerreír. Estaba claro que esperaba que le hiciera la proposición, pero era ridículo pensar que sintiera algo por él. Su matrimonio sería un asunto de negocios para tener hijos, preferiblemente varones.

Llegó a su alcoba y comenzó a desvestirse. Por alguna razón estaba insatisfecho. Ahora que todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan, le parecía que había errores.

_Tonterías. Quieres un matrimonio de conveniencia y eso es precisamente lo que tendrás_, se dijo, mientras se quitaba el chaleco negro.

Dejó la camisa en una silla y apartó la imagen de Emmett y de su adorable esposa, quienes también habían ido a la ópera. Los pantalones se unieron a la camisa, con una violencia inusual.

Le habían dejado preparada una camisa de dormir y se la puso. Los preparativos de la cacería estaban casi listos. Los Denali iban a estar unas semanas en Brighton, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que, si recibían una invitación de Cullen Place, lady Denali no tendría ningún inconveniente en dejar a su esposo divirtiéndose, para asegurar un marido para su hija. Tenía la intención de hacer una visita a Denali House, al día siguiente, para invitarlas. Había invitado a varios amigos, pero lady Tanya era la única fémina sin compromiso. Podía resultar un poco extraño, pero eso le convenía.

Se sentó al borde de su enorme cama y apagó la vela. Mientras estaba tumbado, se le ocurrió que quizá debería haber empezado a buscarse una amante. Así, podría haber atenuado aquella extraña sensación de insatisfacción. Ya era demasiado tarde; en dos días dejaría la ciudad, para asegurarse de que todo iba bien con los preparativos de la cacería. Además, ya iba siendo hora de conocer a su sobrina de diez años, la señorita Jane Masen. Apartó el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Después de todo, nadie podía esperar que se comportara como la niñera de la pequeña.

.

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, Cullen dejó su casa de Cavendish Square para dirigirse a Denali House, en Grosvenor Square. De camino, se encontró a Jasper Whitlock y lo saludó con alegría.

—Hola, viejo amigo. No te he visto últimamente. ¿Cómo estás?

—Nunca he estado mejor que ahora, gracias —sonrió Jasper—. Anoche le propuse matrimonio a Alice y aceptó.

Cullen se quedó mudo mirándolo. Todas sus convicciones, escépticas y cínicas, se habían venido abajo. Una heredera muy solicitada había aceptado la mano de un hijo no primogénito, que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de heredar. A pesar de llevar semanas esperándolo, la confirmación sacudió su cinismo hasta lo más profundo.

—Enhorabuena, Jasper —dijo, disimulando la extraña sensación de envidia que lo había asaltado.

No era que envidiara a Jasper, sino el aspecto de alegría y orgullo que tanto McCarty como él irradiaban.

—Por favor, transmítele a la señorita Alice mi enhorabuena. Mañana me marcho de la ciudad. Ha llegado la hora de que vaya a Cullen House y solucione algunos asuntos. Estoy preparando una cacería para el mes que viene y lo cierto es que iba de camino para invitar a lady Denali y a lady Tanya.

Jasper simuló su horror.

—Oh, ¿entonces…? —dijo y contuvo la respiración a la espera de la respuesta.

—No, todavía no —contestó Cullen—. Es justo que la joven conozca primero el lugar donde va a vivir. Además, creo que nos irá bien pasar antes un tiempo juntos y asegurarnos de que nos soportamos. Quiero hablar con Denali esta mañana y asegurarme de que no tiene ninguna objeción.

Nada de aquello tranquilizó a Jasper. No habría ninguna forma de evitar hacerle una proposición a la muchacha, si primero hablaba con Denali. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que la proposición sería aceptada si no con entusiasmo, puesto que no se imaginaba a lady Tanya mostrando una emoción para ella tan vulgar, sí con la debida cortesía.

—Te deseo buena suerte, viejo amigo —le dijo Jasper, sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

.

Una hora más tarde, Cullen salió de Denali House, consciente de que las cosas seguían en curso para formalizar la clase de matrimonio que tenía en mente. Sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa, Lord Denali le había dado autorización para que se declarara a lady Tanya. Lady Denali y lady Tanya, habían aceptado su invitación con gran satisfacción. Todo iba según lo planeado.

Pero, ¿por qué se sentía atrapado? Todo lo había organizado él. No había caído en las maquinaciones de una cuadre dominante. Al contrario, él mismo había estado al mando de toda la situación y así seguiría siendo.

.

De camino a Cullen Place no dejó de pensar en aquello, hasta que la emoción por regresar a su casa lo invadió y le hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

De hecho, tuvo una extraña sensación durante la última parte del viaje. En los últimos doce años, en las pocas veces en las que había estado en Inglaterra, sólo había visitado Londres. Ahora, mientras recorría las últimas millas, estaba comprobando que todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Pero aun así, lo sentía muy diferente.

El camino estaba tan olvidado como siempre, flanqueado por altos arbustos llenos de rosas silvestres. Su intenso aroma se mezclaba en la suave brisa. Pequeñas gotas doradas adornaban cada flor, haciéndolas brillar. Doce años atrás, no habría reparado en aquellas cosas. Entonces, si hubiera estado haciendo aquel camino, habría sido para ir a visitar a su hermano y pedirle dinero o movido por su obsesión por Victoria. Desde luego que no se habría fijado en las bellezas de la naturaleza.

Desde la última vez en que había estado en Cullen Place, había aprendido a vivir de su sueldo como soldado y de su patrimonio. Gracias a sus inversiones, había llegado a ser un hombre rico, antes de heredar el título. Decidido a no tener que ver con la familia, había aprendido el valor del dinero.

Disfrutó mucho del viaje. Aquellos dos caballos habían sido una buena compra, nada que ver con las monturas que tenía doce años atrás. Quizá ahora fuera más diestro con el látigo.

Con la mente aún en el pasado, enfiló el último tramo que llevaba al pueblo de Little Cullen, a una velocidad que luego resultó demasiado rápida. Estaba a apenas tres kilómetros de casa y deseando llegar.

El camino no era especialmente ancho y la iglesia se ubicaba a la salida del pueblo. Fue junto al sendero que partía desde un lado de la iglesia, donde el desastre estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Pudo ver a una mujer a su izquierda, caminando hacia él junto al cementerio. Al oír el estruendo del carruaje acercándose, la mujer levantó la cabeza. Claramente vio cómo la expresión de su rostro cambiaba, mientras comenzaba a correr gritando y agitando los brazos. Luego, sin saber muy bien cómo, debido a lo rápido que iba, surgió del sendero un carro con un niño. Al llegar al camino, el carro volcó, lanzando a su pequeño conductor, en la dirección del vehículo que se aproximaba.

Cullen maldijo y tiró de las riendas. Pero iba demasiado rápido. Consciente de que no tenía la menor oportunidad de parar a tiempo, trató de hacer que se movieran a un lado, pero los animales estaban demasiado asustados para responder a tiempo. Angustiado, se dio cuenta de que el niño iba a morir.

Entonces, de alguna manera la joven había llegado hasta el pequeño y tiró de él, sacándolo del camino, antes de ponerse a salvo. No fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar la ráfaga del caballo, que pasó a su lado y que la hizo caer en la acequia. Se oyó un sonido atroz al pasar las pezuñas y las ruedas, por encima del carro.

Asustado por lo que se podía encontrar, Cullen detuvo los caballos unos diez metros más adelante. Pálido y tembloroso, puso el freno y le pasó las riendas a su también asustado lacayo.

—¡Sujétalos!

Saltó al camino y corrió, aliviado al ver que la muchacha trataba de ponerse de pie y que el pequeño intentaba controlar las lágrimas.

—¿Estáis herida, muchacha?

La joven lo miró, mientras se frotaba el hombro izquierdo. Cullen se encontró frente al rostro más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto. Tenía un cutis radiante, que en aquel momento estaba cubierto de barro. La nariz era respingona y había pecas a cada lado. Unos suaves rizos morenos caían de su moño, lo que aumentaba su aspecto desaliñado. Era menuda y delgada, aunque pudo adivinar sus curvas bajo el vestido gris que llevaba.

Se sintió mal, al imaginar lo que podía haber pasado. Aquel cuerpo menudo, podía haber acabado destrozado en mitad del barro. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, para apartar aquella imagen.

Quizá sus ojos fueran su rasgo más llamativo. Su color se podría describir como avellana, pero en realidad eran una extraña mezcla de verde y marrón, con espesas y largas pestañas. Unas cejas finas y oscuras los enmarcaban, en contraste con el resto de su suave tonalidad. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan bonitos.

¡Ni tan enfadados!

—No, no me he hecho daño. Pero no gracias a vos. ¿Cómo se os ocurre conducir a esa velocidad, por un pueblo tranquilo? Podíais haber matado a Jemmy —dijo y se giró hacia el niño—. ¿Cuántas veces te han dicho, que no montes ese carro junto a la carretera? Deberías estar avergonzado. Podías haber hecho mucho daño a los caballos.

—Era lo que estaba pensando —dijo Cullen, aliviado de que la joven se sintiera con fuerzas para regañarlos a los dos—. Toma, Jemmy —dijo sacando un chelín del bolsillo—, y no lo vuelvas a hacer o tendré que darte unos azotes.

Atónito ante tanta generosidad e incapaz de articular una disculpa, el niño tomó la moneda y salió corriendo, antes de que empezara a llegar más gente. Por suerte, no había nadie cerca y confiaba en que su aventura no llegara a oídos de su madre, quien seguramente le daría unos azotes, sobre todo si se enteraba de lo cerca que la señorita Isabella, había estado de ser atropellada.

Cullen se giró hacia la joven.

—¿Estáis segura de que … —comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo al ver que le sangraba la nariz—. ¡Maldición! Permitidme.

Sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo puso en la nariz, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás con la otra mano. Unos ojos asustados lo miraban por encima del pañuelo, pero permaneció quieta. Sus dedos, hundidos en los rizos, temblaban ligeramente. Había una extraña familiaridad, en la manera en que caían aquellos mechones revueltos sobre su mano. Hacía tiempo que no tocaba un cabello tan suave. Pero dadas las circunstancias, se sorprendió al sentir un arrebato de deseo. Apartó aquellos pensamientos y se concentró en la nariz sangrante.

Después de unos minutos, la soltó con cuidado.

—Ya debería haberse pasado —dijo él, tratando de mostrarse seguro.

Por unos instantes, la muchacha permaneció quieta. Al poco, Cullen se percató de que estaba temblando y de que respiraba pesadamente. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo. Volvió a sujetarla y le llevó el pañuelo de nuevo a la nariz.

—Achís.

El estornudo y sus efectos fueron apaciguados por el pañuelo, pensó mientras contenía la risa. Estaba claro que la chica estaba harta. Se quitó el pañuelo y se soltó.

—¡No es nada! Por favor, idos a menos que queráis verme estornudar.

—Pero…

—Estoy perfectamente bien y puedo estornudar sin vuestra ayuda. ¡Idos por favor! No me he hecho daño, a pesar de vuestro intento, y estaré encantada de no volver a veros.

—¡El accidente no ha sido culpa mía! Si no hubierais estado en medio del camino…

—¡Jem estaría muerto! Si no hubierais ido a tanta velocidad, habríais tenido tiempo de parar. ¿No me oísteis? Os grite para que os detuvierais.

—No, por supuesto que no oí lo que decíais, pequeña majadera. Los caballos y las ruedas estaban haciendo mucho ruido. De hecho, habría pensado que ese mocoso habría podido oír que me acercaba y cambiar su recorrido. Ahora, si de veras no estáis herida y no necesitáis más ayuda, os sugiero que sigáis vuestro camino para que yo pueda seguir el mío.

—Arrogante engreído —explotó—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablarme así? No hay duda alguna de que si hubierais estado en mi lugar, habríais dejado morir al pequeño Jem.

Estaba temblando de rabia y Cullen se dio cuenta, de que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Era casi una niña y había estado a punto de matarla.

—No, no lo hubiera permitido —admitió con pesar—. Pero, por favor, poneos en mi posición. Admito que iba demasiado rápido, pero me asusté cuando vi al niño y me di cuenta de que no podía esquivarlo. ¿Podéis imaginar cómo me sentí, cuando os vi cayendo por la acequia? —continuó, bajo la atenta mirada de ella—. Entiendo que estéis enfadada. Idos a casa y creedme cuando os digo, que me habría quedado desolado si os hubiera matado o herido a cualquiera de los dos. Incluso iría más lejos y os daría las gracias por evitarme tan terrible experiencia.

—Disculpadme. No debería haber perdido los estribos de esa manera —dijo y se apartó el pañuelo de la nariz—. ¿Queréis que os lo devuelva? —añadió, ofreciéndoselo después de doblarlo.

El miró la tela y sacudió la cabeza.

—No hace falta. Podéis quedároslo por si vuestra nariz vuelve a sangrar.

Ella asintió y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su vestido.

—¿Vais muy lejos? ¿Queréis que os lleve?

—Gracias, pero no. Tengo que hacer un recado de camino a casa y me llevará tiempo. Buenos días, señor.

—Buenos días —respondió él y se quedó mirándola, mientras se alejaba.

Ella no se giró para mirar y Cullen se preguntó quién sería. Su manera de hablar sugería que era de buena cuna, aunque no llevaba doncella a pesar de su juventud. Debía de tener unos veintitrés años, más o menos. Por su vestido, era evidente que no tenía pretensiones de riqueza ni coquetería, pero había cierta dignidad en su porte.

Perplejo, regresó a su carruaje, donde el lacayo estaba tranquilizando a los caballos.

—¿Algún daño?

—No, milord —respondió el muchacho—. Al menos, no a los caballos. Seguro que esa mujer estará dolorida mañana. ¡Vaya caída! Pensé que se habría matado.

Su leal empleado gruñó. El estómago le había dado un vuelco, al ver a la joven saltar al camino para apartar al niño. Había pensado que ambos perecerían pisoteados y que su amo lo culparía por no avisarle de que iba tan deprisa.

—¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que aminorara la marcha, Marcus? —preguntó Cullen enfadado.

—Porque no me hubierais hecho caso.

Marcus llevaba al servicio de Cullen, desde antes de que partiera a la Península en 1811. Había estado con su señor en muchos líos y en dos ocasiones, había tenido que apartarlo del campo de batalla. La suya era una posición privilegiada y solía decir lo que pensaba.

—Quizá. La próxima vez que cometa una estupidez, golpéame en la cabeza —gruñó Cullen.

Se oyó una risa a su espalda.

—Pensé que era lo que iba a hacer esa muchacha. ¡Vaya fiera!

—Compórtate, Marcus. Es una dama respetable.

—Milord, debéis mantener los ojos en el camino. No hace falta que me digáis que es una mujer de categoría.

Las últimas palabras, las murmuró para sí mismo. Marcus tenía su propia opinión, del gusto por las compañías de lord Cullen. No sabía a qué estaba jugando su señor. Aquella fiera que se le había cruzado en mitad del camino, era mejor elección que la estatua con la que se estaba viendo en Londres. Aun así, ése era un asunto en el que no debía intervenir. Su señor no permitiría ninguna interferencia. ¡Desde luego que no!

* * *

Es un capítulo bastante corto, pero como ven, ya apareció Bella! En un rato subo el tercero! Espero sus comentarios...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer._

**Capítulo III:**

La señorita Isabella Swan sacudió su hombro izquierdo. Le seguía doliendo dos días después de la caída. Lo cierto era que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se había despertado a la mañana siguiente entumecida. Tras revisarse con mayor detenimiento, había visto que estaba llena de cardenales en el brazo y hombro izquierdos, además de en todo el costado. Teniendo en cuenta que ahí era donde el caballo la había golpeado y sobre el lado que había caído, el dolor y los moratones eran de esperar.

Lo que de veras molestaba a la señorita Swan, era que no podía apartar de la cabeza el rostro y los ojos del caballero. Había corrido blanco como una sábana hacia ellos. ¡Y sus ojos! Nunca había imaginado una mirada verde tan intensa. Pero no eran sólo sus ojos. Su porte estilizado transmitía un fuerte magnetismo masculino. Aunque lo que de verdad ocupaba sus pensamientos, era la sensación de su mano en su pelo. Aquellos largos dedos se habían enredado entre sus rizos, de un modo que la hacía temblar cada vez que lo recordaba.

Irritada, se obligó a concentrarse en las cuentas de la casa. Sólo porque nunca hubiera visto un hombre tan guapo, no era excusa para cometer errores en aquellas cuentas. Debía tratarse de un viajero de paso a quien nunca volvería a ver, así que cuanto antes dejara de pensar en él, mejor. Y aunque volviera a verlo, las probabilidades de que se acordara de ella eran escasas y si lo hacía, sería por la manera en que había perdido la calma.

Por unos minutos, consiguió concentrarse en las cuentas, pero enseguida dejó caer el lápiz y su mente voló. Por alguna razón, su cara la incomodaba. Estaba convencida de que le resultaba familiar, pero estaba segura de no haberlo visto antes. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta al abrirse.

Se giró y vio a su vieja dama de compañía, la señorita Dwyer, y a su doncella Heidi. La primera parecía disgustada, mientras que la segunda estaba enfadada.

—Oh, querida. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —preguntó la señorita Swan, resignada.

—No puedo encontrarlo por ningún sitio, señorita Isabella —dijo Heidi—. Hemos mirado por todas partes, pero no aparece.

—¿Por todas partes?

—Me temo que sí, señorita Isabella. Se ha ido.

—Lo siento mucho, querida. Lo dejé tan solo un momento para ir a buscar el libro de latín. Le hice prometer que no dejaría los libros.

—¿Y aun así se fue? —preguntó Isabella, alarmada.

—Sí —respondió la señorita Dwyer—. Pero se llevó los libros con él.

La mujer parecía creer que, de alguna manera, eso mitigaba el delito.

—¡Pequeña alimaña! —exclamó Isabella indignada y suspiró—. Muy bien. Tendré que salir a buscarlo otra vez.

Era la tercera vez en una semana que, su sobrino huérfano de diez años, se había saltado sus clases. Cerró el libro de cuentas y se levantó lentamente, controlando el dolor. No le había contado a nadie de la casa lo que le había pasado, ya que no le gustaba recibir demasiadas atenciones. Había explicado que se le había manchado el vestido de barro, al pasar un carruaje junto a ella.

Se había aplicado varias veces árnica y le había aliviado el dolor, pero todavía no se encontraba bien. La idea de salir a buscar al travieso de su sobrino Alec, no le apetecía en absoluto.

Sonrió, consciente de que Heidi la estaba observando detenidamente.

—No importa. Seguramente, me vendrá bien pasear para despejarme la cabeza. Me está costando hacer esas sumas.

—Si quieres, las reviso —dijo la señorita Dwyer, encantada de poder hacer algo para compensar su despiste, de haber dejado que Alec se escapara. No estaba segura, de haber hecho prometer al niño que no se saldría de la habitación.

—Ni se te ocurra, Renée. Voy a dar un paseo por el río, donde seguramente estará jugando Alec. ¿Por qué no te tornas la mañana libre? Las cuentas pueden esperar. Además, se me ocurre una buena idea. Haremos que las haga Alec, como castigo después de cenar, en vez de dejar que juegue.

La señorita Dwyer se quedó impresionada. Como la mayoría de los niños, Alec odiaba las matemáticas.

La vieja Heidi asintió.

—Así se lo pensará mejor la próxima vez que lo haga.

—Esperemos que sea así, pero me temo que hay algo más en todo esto, que la simple travesura de un niño —dijo Isabella—. No parece que disfrute con sus escapadas. La última vez que fui a buscarlo, parecía muy triste, incluso antes de verme.

Cinco minutos más tarde, pertrechada con una capa, un sombrero y unas botas, estaba atravesando el prado de detrás de la casa. Varias vacas la miraron, sin dejar de comer. Seguramente, se estaban acostumbrando a verla pasar por allí. Alec estaba convirtiendo aquello en una costumbre.

Era extraño, pensó. Tal y como le había dicho a Heidi, el pequeño no parecía disfrutar con sus excursiones. Así que, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo tan a menudo? La única explicación que podía encontrar, era la muerte de su hermana seis meses antes. Por entonces, Alec había estado muy triste, pero parecía haberse recuperado y empezaba a ser el niño feliz que siempre había sido. Ahora, no dejaba de hacer travesuras e incluso parecía poner en entredicho la autoridad de su tía.

Aunque la obedecía, tenía la impresión de que no quería hacerlo.

Pero no sabía lo que había detrás de todo. No quería hablar y cada vez que le reprendía por su comportamiento, el niño se cerraba aún más. Tenía que darle tiempo, pensó.

Era muy duro para un niño perder a su madre. Ella también echaba mucho de menos a Ángela. Incluso cuando había estado acompañando a su marido soldado, Ángela había escrito con frecuencia a su hermana pequeña, contándole todas sus aventuras. Ahora, ya no estaba con ellos y la semana siguiente habría sido su cumpleaños…

Isabella se quedó de piedra.

_¡Qué estúpida soy! Siempre hacíamos mucha fiesta por su cumpleaños, cortando flores y haciéndole regalos. Seguro que él también ha caído en la cuenta y por eso está tan triste. Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer?_, pensó.

Continuó caminando junto a un seto, hasta que llegó al final. Había una senda, lo suficientemente estrecha para impedir que las vacas pasaran, pero amplia para que ella pudiera atravesarla entre la madreselva, que desprendía un intenso olor. Al parecer, Alec también había pasado por allí, pensó al ver un hilo de lana enredado en una rama. ¡Otra vez se había roto las medias! Bueno, al menos ahora sabía lo que le estaba preocupando.

Continuó caminando hacia el río a buen ritmo. Ahora que había adivinado el motivo de su preocupación, podía disfrutar del paseo. Por allí solía ir con su hermana y muchas veces habían llevado a Alec con ellas. A pesar de que era propiedad privada, el anterior vizconde Cullen, a quien le había alquilado la casa, siempre les había permitido el paso.

—Poco daño podéis causar —les había dicho, al ir a disculparse después de que uno de sus guardas las hubiera prevenido—. Tan sólo, tened cuidado de que el niño no caiga al río.

Era un hombre bondadoso, de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo. Ángela y ella habían sentido su muerte, a pesar de que apenas habían tenido trato con el vizconde. ¿Ojos verdes? ¿Pelo cobrizo? ¡Ahora sabía por qué aquella cara le resultaba tan familiar! Se parecía mucho a su hermano. Bueno, lord Cullen no tenía aquel aspecto desenfadado ni era tan guapo. Pero el parecido era bastante, como para caer en la cuenta.

¡Cielo santo! Incluso había tenido el descaro de hacer frente a su señoría en mitad de un camino público, ante la presencia de un niño y de uno de sus sirvientes. Si se enteraba de quién era, tendría suerte si no la echaba de su casa. No, era inconcebible que pudiera ser tan maleducado.

Pocos detalles de su encuentro podían hacerle pensar así. La expresión de terror en su rostro al correr hacia ella, la suavidad con la que la había sujetado, mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia de la nariz… El recuerdo de sus largos dedos enredados entre sus rizos, le provocó una sensación peculiar en la boca del estómago. Con firmeza, apartó aquel pensamiento. También se había mostrado enfadado, pero no porque le hubiera salpicado de sangre. Sonrió mientras volvía a recordar su cara, al darse cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado. No, no le había importado mancharse, tan sólo había pretendido ayudarla.

Se sintió culpable, por haberse mostrado desagradecida. Con razón había perdido los estribos con ella, pero enseguida había controlado su ira. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba? Al ver el peligro que se cernía sobre Jem, no le había dado tiempo para sentir miedo.

Había actuado sin pensar. Sólo después, una vez a salvo, había empezado a temblar y a sentir frío. Era siempre lo mismo, pensó apesadumbrada. Siempre se lanzaba a la acción y luego pensaba en las consecuencias.

Apartó el recuerdo de su cabeza. Era una tontería estar temblando, por un accidente ocurrido dos días antes y que había conseguido evitar. Seguro que su señoría, que sin duda alguna era el nuevo vizconde, ya lo había olvidado. Si su memoria no la engañaba, aquel vizconde Cullen tenía fama de libertino. ¡Viena! ¡Eso era! Según le había contado su hermano, había estado en la embajada. Una don nadie mal vestida, sin ninguna pretensión por mostrarse guapa, apenas iba a dejarle recuerdo alguno.

.

Aquella mañana, montando uno de los caballos de su difunto hermano, su señoría seguía recordando el encuentro. Estaba curiosamente impactado con el asunto. Había visto la muerte de cerca muchas veces en el ejército, a través de escenas terribles de cuerpos destrozados y mutilados. Pero ninguna le había afectado tanto, como la imagen de aquella chica atropellada por sus caballos y aplastada bajo las ruedas de su carruaje. La noche anterior se había despertado empapado en sudor, soñando con la escena. Había visto con toda claridad los detalles y se había estremecido, aliviado al comprobar que tan sólo había sido un sueño.

Ahora, bajo la brillante luz del sol, mientras galopaba entre los campos llenos de flores, se preguntó quién sería aquella joven. Sin duda alguna, se trataba de una dama. Pero ¿quién? Le había preguntado a su tía abuela Esme acerca de las familias que vivían allí, pero ninguna de las que le había nombrado coincidía con su mujer misteriosa. De todas formas, ¿por qué le interesaba? No era nadie para él. Había pedido permiso para cortejar a lady Tanya y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Por supuesto que no era nadie para él, pero no estaría de más que fuera a verla, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pensó. Además, podría sugerirles a sus padres que cuidaran bien de ella. Una muchacha como ella, no debía andar por el campo sin compañía. Era extraño. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más convencido estaba de que tenía que averiguar quién era.

Un movimiento a lo lejos, llamó su atención. Se levantó sobre sus estribos para ver mejor y, al otro lado del prado, distinguió una figura familiar. Ni siquiera con tanta distancia, podía estar equivocado. Había algo muy peculiar en el modo en que se movía, debido a la gracia de su cuerpo esbelto y a sus movimientos elegantes. Estaba sorprendido por el modo en que, aquella desconocida, se había colado en sus pensamientos.

Se quedó mirándola unos instantes, a la espera de distinguir a algún acompañante. No veía a nadie más, tan solo a la joven en dirección al río, que había tras aquellos robles. Siguió avanzando junto al seto y se detuvo. Hizo girar a su yegua, reculó un poco y salió trotando. El animal levantó las orejas, consciente de la intención de su jinete. Un bufido de entusiasmo, indicó a Edward que no se negaría a saltar, así que tiró de las bridas y suavemente levantó las patas.

La figura los había oído. Se había detenido, para girarse a ver quién se acercaba. Edward pensó que había llegado el momento de averiguar quién era y qué demonios estaba haciendo en sus tierras.

El sonido de los cascos había advertido a Isabella que no estaba sola, incluso antes de que el caballo saltara el seto. Al instante, reconoció al animal: era Pertita, la yegua preferida de lord Cullen. E iba montada por el caballero del carruaje, que se movía con gran desenvoltura sobre la silla. Evidentemente, se acercaba para ver quién era la intrusa, así que se quedó a la espera, preguntándose si la reconocería.

Sus primeras palabras la sacaron de dudas.

—¿Nunca lleváis un sirviente o alguien que os acompañe? No creo que sea adecuado, que una muchacha de vuestra edad vaya por ahí sola.

No había pretendido ser tan directo, pero antes de darse cuenta había hecho aquel comentario. Debían ser los ojos lo que lo desconcertaban. Eran más bonitos de lo que los recordaba.

Isabella se quedó quieta. Tenía derecho a castigarla por haber traspasado su propiedad, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la regañara por su comportamiento. ¡Qué hombre tan insoportable! Se esforzó en recordar que, ahora, era el vizconde y que debía tratarlo con la debida cortesía, por lo que se controló.

—Buenos días, lord Cullen —dijo con amabilidad.

Satisfecha, reparó en que lo había sorprendido. Evidentemente, no esperaba que ella supiera quién era.

—Confieso que me lleváis ventaja —dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A continuación, desmontó y pasó la brida por encima de la cabeza de la yegua. Pertita, acostumbrada a recibir una manzana o un terrón de azúcar, lo empujó antes de frotar el hocico en el hombro de Isabella.

—Veo que os conoce —dijo Edward.

Incluso su yegua la conocía.

—Sí, era la preferida de vuestro hermano. Solíamos verlo montar —dijo Isabella, acariciando la yegua—. Sentí mucho su muerte. Era un gran hombre y un buen casero.

Edward asintió.

Sí, así era James. A pesar del dolor que le había causado por Victoria, nunca había negado las excelentes cualidades de James. Había sido muy generoso y, al parecer, un buen casero.

—¿Puedo saber vuestro nombre? —preguntó educadamente.

—Señorita Isabella Swan—dijo y, al ver que su nombre no le decía nada, añadió—. Vivo en Willowbank House.

—Entonces, tus padres son mis inquilinos.

—No —le corrigió—. Yo soy vuestra inquilina.

—¿Y puedo preguntar, qué está haciendo la señorita Swan en mis tierras, completamente sola?

Por fin había conseguido hacer la pregunta.

—No estoy cazando conejos, si es eso lo que os preocupa —contestó, molesta por su continua referencia a su soledad—. Tengo veinticinco años y no dependo de nadie. Si insistís en saberlo, os diré que estoy buscando a un pequeño truhán y… —añadió, con una sonrisa cómplice—, tengo que admitir que, probablemente, esté pescando vuestras truchas.

—¿Pescando mis truchas? ¿Cuántos años tiene este pescador furtivo?

—Diez —contestó Isabella.

—¿Sois responsable de él?

Una increíble sospecha, se estaba formando en la mente de Edward. Al principio, no podía creerlo. Parecía muy dulce e inocente. ¡Pero el niño tenía diez años y ella veinticinco! Lanzó una rápida mirada a su mano izquierda. No, no había anillos, así que había oído bien. Se sintió decepcionado y a continuación la ira lo invadió. Había dicho que conocía a su hermano. ¡Maldito James! Y malditas mujeres, al final eran todas iguales. Primero Victoria y ahora ella.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó fría.

—Señorita Swan, creo que será mejor que, en el futuro, os mantengáis fuera de mis tierras. De hecho, os sugiero que salgáis ahora mismo y recordad que lo que se cace o pesque en mi propiedad, lo consideraré mío. Ya que voy de camino al río, os enviaré a casa a ese gusano.

Sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el tono de su voz, Isabella se quedó mirándolo desconcertada. Se había vuelto a subir a la silla de montar y la estaba observando, con aire de prepotencia. Por algún motivo, sus ojos eran diferentes. La estaban recorriendo de un modo, que parecía sugerir que la estaba desnudando con ellos. Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Nadie la había mirado nunca de aquella manera.

—Eso es todo, señorita Swan. Considero que estáis advertida. Espero no volver a encontraros por aquí.

Le dirigió una sonrisa e Isabella cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. La incredulidad la dejó sin palabras y se quedó boquiabierta. Antes de que pudiera decirle lo que pensaba de su altivo e insultante carácter, había arreado a la yegua y se alejaba galopando.

Gritarle que estaba equivocado era impensable. Qué pensara lo que quisiera. Al menos, confiaba en que se arrastrara avergonzado por el suelo, cuando descubriera su equivocación.

Edward se fue con una mezcla de furia y de decepción, tratando de olvidar la expresión de sorpresa del rostro de la señorita Swan, que había sido sustituida por vergüenza. Todo el asunto estaba bastante claro. James, después de descubrir las infidelidades de Victoria, había acogido a su propia amante en Willowbank House. No era una casa grande, pero sí lo suficientemente cómoda, para una mujer y un niño. James había firmado con la joven un contrato de alquiler, con condiciones ventajosas para que todo pareciera legítimo. Pues bien, iba a tener que hacer algo. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla vivir allí.

Pero se le ocurrió la idea, de que podía dejar las cosas como estaban y mantener el acuerdo que James hubiera hecho. Sin duda alguna, ella era una pieza delicada y podía ser conveniente… ¡No! No quería las sobras de James. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo, podía ser divertido. Aquellas curvas voluptuosas y sensuales y ese temperamento pasional…

Todavía pensando en el asunto, llegó a los robles y aminoró el paso. Había un camino estrecho entre los árboles. Lo conocía muy bien y trató de recordar las veces que había pasado por allí, de noche siendo un niño o temprano en la mañana, para darse un baño en el río. Los cascos de la yegua apenas hacían ruido en las hojas, mojadas de la noche anterior.

Los árboles acababan junto a la ribera del río. Más adelante, el suelo era fangoso y emitía reflejos amarillentos. A ese lado, la ribera se ensanchaba al girar el caudal del río. Allí, en aquellas aguas tranquilas, las truchas se amontonaban durante el día. En ese momento, una libélula sobrevoló el agua y enseguida volvió a desaparecer. Miró un poco más lejos y vio a un niño tumbado boca abajo en la hierba, mirando hacia el fondo.

Desmontó y soltando las riendas de la yegua, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba el chico. Sus posaderas indicaban, que había estado sentado un buen rato sobre el terreno mojado. Sus rizos morenos le resultaron familiares. Tenía unos cuantos libros apilados a su lado. No había ninguna duda, de que no había oído a nadie acercarse.

Edward observó al niño durante unos segundos. Advirtió algo extraño en la postura de sus hombros y aunque eso le hizo dudar, enseguida carraspeó a modo de advertencia.

El pequeño se giró inmediatamente y Edward adivinó que había estado llorando y que, por la sorpresa de su rostro, esperaba ver a otra persona.

Tenía los mismos ojos avellana y los mismos rizos. Era raro: no tenía nada de James.

El chico volvió a tumbarse boca abajo.

—Pensé que erais otra persona —dijo, con tono huraño.

—¿Tu madre, por ejemplo? —sugirió Edward con sarcasmo, pero enseguida se arrepintió.

Aquellos ojos, volvían a mirarlo con angustia contenida.

—Sí, pero al final siempre resulta que es tía Isabella —contestó, con voz quebrada.

_¿Tía Isabella? ¡Dios mío! Y ella se había dado cuenta perfectamente, de lo que estaba pensando. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le había dicho Emmett, acerca de ser demasiado suspicaz?_

—¿Isabella Swan es tu tía? —preguntó, mientras se ponía de cuclillas junto al pequeño.

—Sí.

—Entiendo —dijo Edward—. El parecido entre vosotros es tan notable, que pensé que era tu madre.

El rostro lloroso se giró hacia él, perplejo.

—¿Pero cómo iba a serlo? Tía Bella no está casada.

_Cierto. Y pensar que alguna vez yo también fui así de inocente… Me he equivocado y bien. James, nunca convertiría a una chiquilla de quince años en su amante_, pensó Edward apesadumbrado.

Su nuevo amigo continuó.

—Sé que nos parecemos. Tía Bella y mamá se parecían mucho. Supongo que he salido a mi madre. Soy Alec Vulturi.

Edward asintió, extrañado. Había algo que no acababa de entender.

—La señorita Swan estaba muy preocupada por ti. Me la he encontrado de camino aquí y le he dicho, que te mandaría de vuelta a casa en cuanto te viera.

El pequeño suspiró.

—¿Estaba muy enfadada?

Sí, sí que lo estaba, pero no con el niño, pensó Edward.

—No demasiado, creo —dijo, para darle ánimos—. ¿Tienes motivos para creer que debería estarlo?

—Es la tercera vez esta semana que me escapo de tía Renée —confesó Alec avergonzado—. Es mi institutriz. Salió de la habitación un momento y me hizo prometer que no dejaría los libros —dijo señalando los libros que tenía a su lado—. Así que… me los traje conmigo.

—¡Qué ocurrente!

—¿No estáis enfadado?

—¿Debería estarlo? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿No os parece mal? —dijo Alec.

—Bueno, ya que lo dices, he de decir que no has hecho lo correcto. Pero te diré que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que todavía puedes tener esperanza. Te irá mejor, si no haces nada que pueda ofender a una mujer.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo Alec—. Si tía Bella me está buscando… —añadió y se levantó.

—¿Por qué no te lavas la cara antes? Está un poco sucia —dijo Edward, con mucho tacto y sacó un pañuelo, que mojó en el agua—. ¿Alguna trucha?

Alec sacudió la cabeza, mientras se limpiaba la cara con el pañuelo.

—Tres, pero las he vuelto a soltar.

—¿Has pescado tres truchas? —preguntó Edward, impresionado—. ¿Quién te ha enseñado?

El viejo Twickenham había tratado de enseñarle, sin ningún éxito.

—Creo que no debería decíroslo. Son vuestras truchas, ¿no?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

El chico era tan inteligente como su tía.

—Conozco a Pertita y os parecéis un poco a lord Cullen. Además, de camino me encontré a Peter, uno de vuestros lacayos, y me dijo que estabais montando, así que no ha sido difícil adivinarlo —explicó Alec.

—Entiendo —dijo Edward, asombrado—. Sí, soy el nuevo lord Cullen y estrictamente hablando, supongo que son mis truchas. Y, si no voy a denunciar al sinvergüenza que te ha enseñado a pescar mis truchas, no me queda más remedio que respetar tu discreción.

Alec lo miró con atención.

—¿Quiere eso decir que no os importa?

—¿Importarme? ¡Claro que me importa! —dijo Edward—. Llevo años tratando de pescar truchas y nunca lo he conseguido. Pobre Twickenham, vaya alumno torpe que tuvo.

—¡Twickenham! Pero… —dijo Alec y se cayó al instante.

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes —dijo Edward—. Si Twickenham todavía vive, no tengo ninguna duda de que ha sido tu maestro. Dile a ese viejo granuja, la próxima vez que lo veas, que todavía no puedo pescar truchas.

El pequeño sonrió.

—No podéis ser tan malo como tía Bella. Se cayó cuando intentaba enseñarle.

—¿De veras?

David trató de ignorar la imagen de Isabella, con el vestido mojado.

—Si quieres volver, ¿quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa? —preguntó Edward—. Puesto que Pertita y tú os conocéis, imagino que no le molestará.

—¿Os desvía de vuestro camino? —preguntó Alec, tratando de no mostrarse demasiado ansioso.

—En absoluto. Me has hecho recordar, que tengo que hacer un recado para tus tías —explicó Edward, pensando que le debía una disculpa, a una de las tías del muchacho.

—Tía Renée no es realmente mi tía. Sólo la llamó así.

Se acercaron a la yegua y Edward montó. Luego, ofreció su mano a Alec.

—Pon el pie sobre el mío y tiraré de ti.

Alec subió con facilidad y pusieron rumbo hacia el bosque de robles, a través del prado. Alec no parecía intimidado por el vizconde y charló con Edward, sobre la vida animal que había por allí. Para sorpresa de Edward, la experiencia le agradó mucho. Hasta entonces, había tenido poco trato con niños. Uno estaba obligado a tenerlos para perpetuar el apellido familiar y el título, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que pudieran ser tan gratificantes. Desde luego, que no había tenido la misma sensación con la educada, a la vez que estirada, señorita Jane Masen.

En poco tiempo hicieron el camino y al entrar en el prado de las vacas, que se extendía tras Willowbank House, distinguieron una esbelta figura en los escalones que daban al jardín.

—Ahí está —dijo Alec—. ¡Tía Bella, aquí estoy! —gritó.

La figura se giró al momento e incluso en la distancia, Edward se dio cuenta de que se había sorprendido.

—Agárrate fuerte —dijo y azuzó a la yegua.

Al llegar junto a ella, Isabella estaba en el último escalón, con el rostro serio. Nada podía haberla sorprendido tanto, como ver a Alec con su señoría. Su primer pensamiento fue, que el vizconde había decidido sacar de sus tierras de la manera más rápida a un intruso indeseado, pero enseguida descartó la idea al ver la expresión de Alec. Parecía muy feliz en su compañía. Al estudiar el rostro de lord Cullen, adivinó que se había dado cuenta de su metedura de pata y de que estaba avergonzado. Isabella decidió que no se lo pondría fácil, así que decidió hablar la primera.

—Gracias por devolverme a mi tutelado, señor. Como veis, estoy fuera de vuestros dominios.

La fría cortesía de su voz era un grito a voces, de todas las cosas que le habría gustado decirle, pero que no debía decir.

Ni por un momento Edward se dejó engañar y supo que se estaba conteniendo, bien por sus buenos modales o por su rango social. La única defensa entre él y otra muestra del carácter de la señorita Swan, estaba en su silla de montar.

—Lo siento mucho, tía Bella —dijo Alec.

¿Cómo había pensado Lord Cullen, que no estaba enfadada? Alec nunca había visto a su alegre tía, de tan mal humor.

Su expresión se suavizó al mirarlo.

—Muy bien. Será mejor que entres dentro y te disculpes con Renée. Y después de cenar, me ayudarás a hacer las cuentas, puesto que he tenido que dejarlas para ir a buscarte.

Alec se bajó del caballo y esbozó una mueca.

—Está bien —dijo y sonrió a Edward—. Gracias, señor. Adiós.

Subió los escalones corriendo y entró en la casa. Si tía Bella no estaba enfadada con él, entonces, ¿con quién estaba enfadada? No podía ser con lord Cullen. Acababa de conocerlo. Además, era un buen tipo.

Isabella se quedó frente a aquel hombre, con el que era imposible que estuviera enfadada.

—Naturalmente, que me apartaré de vuestro lado de la cerca. Buenos días, milord.

En ese momento, aquellos ojos entornados se veían más verdes que marrones.

Edward tragó saliva y con escasas esperanzas, comenzó a disculparse.

—Señorita Swan, yo… He cometido un terrible error. Os ruego que aceptéis mis disculpas por…

Isabella lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Vuestra disculpa no me interesa, señor. Sólo puedo sentir desprecio, por alguien que asume… que asume lo que habéis asumido. Además, aunque fuera una meretriz, como habéis pensado, seríais el último hombre en la tierra, al que consideraría otorgar mis favores.

—¿Cómo os atrevéis a decirme una cosa así? —explotó Edward indignado.

—¿Preferiríais que os dijera, que estoy muy decepcionada y que estaría encantada de aceptar vuestra deshonrosa propuesta? —preguntó Isabella, con un peligroso brillo en los ojos—. ¿Nunca antes os ha rechazado una mujer?

David se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo, y reparó en el rostro de incredulidad de Isabella.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¡Qué gratificante, milord! —dijo disgustada—. Estoy encantada de saber, que he aumentado vuestras experiencias tan fácilmente.

Edward estaba muy enfadado.

—A lo que me refería era a que, una dama por nacimiento y virtud, lo que asumo que sois, no debería decir tales cosas. ¡Ni siquiera debería saberlas! Me he disculpado por juzgaros mal.

—Y por supuesto, que vos sabéis mucho sobre mujeres —dijo Isabella, con ironía—. No tengo ninguna duda, de que me habéis juzgado como lo haríais con una de vuestras amantes. ¡Y si pensabais que ibais a convencerme, para que me uniera a vuestra colección, será mejor que lo penséis de nuevo!

Era cierto que lo había pensado, pero el oírlo con tanta franqueza y en labios de una muchacha educada, que no debería saber ese tipo de cosas, era una nueva experiencia para él. ¡Extravagante arpía! Debería estar sorprendido, pero, en el fondo, le parecía divertido y sentía una extraña admiración por aquella pequeña fiera.

—Todo lo que tengo que decir —continuó Isabella, que ya había hablado demasiado—, es que vuestro error, dice mucho más acerca de vos que de mí.

—¿Qué sabe un chiquilla como vos de mi forma de vida? —preguntó Edward, cada vez más enojado—. Sé darme cuenta de cuándo estoy de más. Señorita Swan, os dejaré para que se os pase el mal humor y volveré a veros dentro de unos días. Confío en que, para entonces, seáis capaz de perdonarme y os dignéis a recibirme.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo desde la cerca, irritada.

—Puesto que sois mi casero, no puedo negarme.

Estaba haciendo girar a la yegua y se detuvo al oír aquello, clavando la mirada en los ojos furiosos de Isabella.

—Al contrario, señorita Swan —dijo con voz grave—. Si preferís no recibirme, después de las insinuaciones que he hecho y por el modo tan impropio en el que os he hablado, entonces respetaré vuestro deseo. No tenéis que temer, que ello pueda afectar a que sigáis viviendo en Willowbank House.

Empezó a alejarse, antes de darle tiempo para contestar, pero se paró y volvió a mirar atrás.

—¡Ah! Aceptad mis cumplidos sobre vuestro sobrino y decidle que, la próxima vez, no hace falta que devuelva las truchas al río. Es un buen chico y, ambos, son bienvenidos en mis dominios, cuando quieran. Siempre y cuando no causen ningún perjuicio, claro está.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo confundida. Nunca antes, un hombre la había dejado tan perpleja. Por lo que había oído de él, le había parecido un hombre peligroso, pero hasta que la había tomado por lo que no era, se había sentido segura junto a él. Claro que sin tener en cuenta, que había estado a punto de atropellarla. Sólo después de creer que era una libertina, su manera de dirigirse a ella y de mirarla había cambiado. ¡Cómo si fuera ganado en una subasta!

De repente se dio cuenta, de que seguía viendo cómo su señoría se alejaba por el prado de las vacas. Enfadada consigo misma, se dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa. Se preguntó qué habría pensado, cuando Alec le reveló su verdadero parentesco. Su sentido del humor afloró y tuvo que contener la risa. ¡Debía haberse sentido mortificado! Le estaba bien empleado. Era odioso, arrogante,… No había palabras para describirlo.

¿Y qué pensar de su generosidad, al asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer si se negaba a recibirlo? Si la hubiera amenazado con echarla, se habría negado de plano. Pero ahora tendría que recibirlo.

La señorita Swan entró en la casa por la cocina y encontró a Heidi haciendo la masa del pan. Heidi reparó en el rostro irritado de su ama y decidió no decir nada. Era evidente que, la señorita Isabella, había tenido unas palabras con aquel caballero. Desde las ventanas de la cocina, Heidi había visto a la señorita Isabella hablando desde los escalones, con un caballero montado a caballo, que había llevado al señorito Alec. Debía de ser su señoría, pensó Heidi. Al menos, se parecía al anterior.

—La señorita Renée se ha llevado al señorito Alec a la biblioteca, para seguir con sus clases, señorita Isabella —dijo Heidi, con cautela.

—Bien —dijo Bella, y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más.

La mujer se sonrió resignada. No era habitual que la señorita Isabella discutiera, pero cuando lo hacía, era como si una tormenta se desencadenara. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, no recordaba que ningún hombre la hubiera llevado hasta el límite. La señorita Isabella no solía prestar atención a los hombres. Lo que era una lástima en opinión de Heidi, porque no había una muchacha más buena, dulce y bonita, que se mereciera un buen marido.

Sus viejas manos formaron los bollos de pan y los puso sobre el fuego, para que se cocieran. Bueno, ya habría tiempo de que la señorita Isabella conociera a un verdadero caballero. Uno, al que no le importara tener que ocuparse del señorito Alec.

.

* * *

Bella tiene mucho carácter! Espero les guste la historia...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo IV:**

Lord Cullen regresó a casa, en un considerable estado de irritación. No sólo con la señorita Swan, sino consigo mismo también. No se le ocurría el motivo, de aquella injustificada sensación. La pequeña arpía tenía razón. Aquello evidenciaba algo, de su modo de vida y de su carácter.

Se preguntó si lo recibiría, cuando fuera a visitarla. No le extrañaría que hiciera que algún sirviente la excusara y no podía culparla por ello. Cada vez que pensaba en el modo en que había recorrido su cuerpo con la mirada, dando a entender que estaba valorando sus encantos y posibilidades… No era raro que estuviera tan enfadada con él.

Aun así, era imposible que sospechara que quisiera tomarla como amante, aunque lo cierto era que la idea se le había pasado por la cabeza. Decidido, apartó aquel pensamiento de la cabeza. Bastantes problemas había causado, sin darse el gusto de hacer realidad sus fantasías eróticas. No sólo eran insultantes para la dama en cuestión, sino que perturbaban su tranquilidad. Tenía que pensar la manera de hacer, que su visita fuera excepcional y demostrarle, que no la consideraba una candidata a convertirse en su amante. Era irrelevante, ante quién quería hacer esa demostración, si ante la señorita Swan o ante sí mismo.

Todavía enojado consigo mismo, entregó la yegua a Marcus al llegar a los establos y le dio las gracias entre dientes. Su lacayo no dijo nada, adivinando que su amo no estaba de humor.

—Esta mujer traerá problemas. Recuerda mis palabras. No lo veo sentando la cabeza, con esa estirada que ha elegido por esposa. ¡De ninguna manera! —murmuró Marcus para sí, al llevar la yegua a su establo.

Con aquella descripción poco favorecedora de lady Tanya Anstey, quitó la silla de montar del lomo y miró al mozo que asomaba por entre la puerta.

—¿Queréis algo, señor Nosey?

—Nada, señor —dijo el muchacho—. Pensé que queríais algo.

.

—¿Isabella Swan? Claro que la conozco —le había contestado su tía, al preguntarle mientras cenaban—. Es una buena chica. No se parece en nada, a las chicas bobaliconas de hoy en día. Su hermana y ella, se hicieron cargo de Willowbank House hace un par de años. Su hermana murió el año pasado e Isabella se hizo cargo del niño.

—Entiendo —dijo Edward.

Con razón el pequeño Alec se había quedado tan triste, cuando le preguntó si su madre lo estaba buscando.

—No anda mal de dinero —continuó la vieja—. No le faltan admiradores, pero dudo que alguna vez acepte a alguno. Si se casa, su marido asumiría el control del dinero y está decidida a hacerse cargo del niño. Ese Biers anda tras ella, pero haría el tonto si lo aceptara, con o sin niño. Sírveme otra copa de vino.

—¿Biers? —repitió Edward, cumpliendo la petición de su tía—. ¿Sir Riley Biers? ¿El que estuvo ayer aquí? ¡Dios mío! Debe de tener cuarenta y cinco años, como poco.

La idea de imaginarse a sir Riley con la señorita Swan, le causó repugnancia. De todas formas, le parecía difícil que ella sucumbiera ante tal ofrecimiento. ¿Qué mujer en su posición lo haría?

Su desagrado fue evidente, en su voz y en su expresión.

Su tía abuela rompió a reír.

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver su edad? Es un hombre afable, ¿no? ¿Y por qué te preocupas? Además, Isabella no es tan estúpida. ¡Nunca lo aceptará!

La conversación derivó, en la cacería que iban a celebrar en la casa. Lady Esme protestó en un par de ocasiones, al oír la lista de invitados. No era ninguna sorpresa. Tenía sus propias fuentes de información. Enseguida se dio cuenta, de lo que significaba incluir a lady Tanya y su madre, pero evitó hacer comentarios. Después de todo, le había abierto los ojos, a pesar de que se hubiera tomado muy a pecho sus comentarios.

_Así que ha conocido a Isabella Swan. Bueno, esa chica es mucho más agradable, que esa pretenciosa muchacha Denali_, pensó lady Esme, mientras se retiraba a su habitación.

Lady Esme no conocía a lady Tanya, pero la descripción que le había dado la visita que había tenido aquella mañana, Rosalie McCarty, le había confirmado sus peores temores. ¿Qué idea se le había metido al muchacho en la cabeza? Durante todos aquellos años había evitado el matrimonio y ahora estaba dispuesto a sellar un enlace sin sentido. Aquello no ayudaría a quitar la expresión de cinismo, del risueño muchacho que recordaba.

Lady McCarty se había esforzado, en no decir nada peyorativo, pero sus esquivas respuestas a las preguntas de lady Esme, habían hablado por sí solas.

—Bueno, si hay algo en ella que recuerde a Carmen Denali, creo que me mudaré a Dower House. ¿Y dices que el tonto de mi sobrino, las ha invitado a la cacería? ¡Dios mío! Al final, se va a ver obligado a proponerle matrimonio a esa muchacha. ¿Qué demonios te llevó a presentársela?

—Os aseguro que no fue idea mía. Él me pidió que se la presentara.

—Qué estúpido que es. Al menos, Dower House está desocupada. No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.

Lady Esme recordó la conversación, mientras su doncella la ayudaba a meterse en la cama. ¿Isabella Swan, eh? Edward podía pensar que la había engañado, pero se había percatado perfectamente de su expresión de horror, al mencionar el interés de Biers en la joven. Se acomodó en su cama de plumas y sopló la vela, riéndose al imaginar a la señorita Swan bailando con su sobrino. Se preguntó cómo podría conseguirlo. Había poco que pudiera hacer, más que sentarse y esperar. Y por supuesto, rezar.

Le llevó tiempo a lord Cullen urdir un plan, para dejarle claro a la señorita Swan que no pretendía seducirla. Cuando por fin se le ocurrió la solución, se preguntó dónde había tenido la cabeza con lo obvio que era. Una voz al fondo de su cabeza le sugirió que se le habría ocurrido antes, si se hubiera concentrado en el problema, en vez de recrearse en los ojos y en las curvas de la dama.

Tres días más tarde, lord Cullen salió por la entrada principal de Cullen Place con su sobrina, la señorita Jane Masen, trotando a su lado a caballo. A pesar del poco tiempo que hacía que la conocía, lord Cullen había llegado a la conclusión de que, la niña, no era tan dócil como en un principio había pensado. Aquélla era tan solo una máscara, tras la que ocultaba una gran energía y malicia. En opinión de Edward, necesitaba que alguien la hiciera entrar en vereda. No tenía experiencia con niños, pero suponía que como tutor de un menor, tenía que asumir ciertas responsabilidades, otra de las razones para casarse con una mujer de buena cuna cuanto antes. Así, ella podría supervisar la educación de Jane.

Se preguntó, cómo lo recibiría la señorita Swan. Desde la última vez que la había visto, se las había arreglado para informarse un poco sobre ella. Su tía abuela Esme, parecía saberlo todo de la señorita Swan. Incluso parecía gustarle, lo que no le sorprendió lo más mínimo, ya que la anciana era una de las mujeres más extravagantes que había conocido.

Edward fue con su sobrina, por el camino de Little Cullen, hasta Willowbank House. No sabía muy bien qué decirle. La chiquilla iba muy callada, aunque Edward ya había descubierto que cuando no se salía con la suya, los gritos podían ser ensordecedores. Por lo que había visto, su institutriz solía darse por vencida, una táctica que Edward odiaba.

Montaba muy bien y Edward decidió comentar algo al respecto.

—Montas muy bien, Jane. Si te interesa, puedo llevarte a una cacería la próxima temporada.

—¿Podré seguir a los perros de caza? —preguntó de repente.

Edward gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Cómo no se había imaginado que le ocurriría eso?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a sir Riley Biers. Es él quien ha de decir, quién puede seguirlos. Incluso yo, tengo que obedecerle en el campo de caza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jane—. Eres vizconde y él es barón. Si le dices que me deje, tendrá que hacerlo —añadió con tanta seguridad, que Edward tuvo que contener la respiración.

Aquello era una muestra más, de que había que meter en vereda a la niña. Era irritante su sentimiento de superioridad. Confiaba en que sus hijos no fueran así.

Rápidamente, cambió de tema de conversación.

—¿Te apetece galopar, Jane? Tenemos que practicar, si algún día quieres seguir a los perros en una cacería.

Jane aceptó de buen agrado su sugerencia y el último kilómetro, hasta Little Cullen, lo hicieron sin hablar. A diferencia de la última vez que había pasado por el pueblo, Edward aminoró la marcha al llegar a las primeras casas.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos, tío Edward? Blossom no está cansado. Podemos seguir cabalgando.

Jane parecía dispuesta a arrear a su poni, cuando se encontró con la mirada de su tío.

—¿Jane?

—¿Sí?

—Ni se te ocurra.

Recorrieron lentamente el pueblo, saludando a las personas con las que se cruzaban. Los habitantes conocían a la señorita Jane y muchos recordaban a Edward de su juventud, especialmente un viejo sentado en la puerta de la taberna.

—Pero si es el pequeño amo Edward. Me han dicho que todavía no eres capaz de pescar.

—¡Twickenham! Viejo pícaro —dijo, bajándose de su montura.

Twickenham, estrechó la mano que le ofrecía con fuerza.

—Me hace sentir viejo, ver que ya eres todo un hombre.

—Debe de hacer, al menos, veintidós años que no te veo.

El viejo sonrió.

—Cuando llegas a mi edad, veintidós años no son nada. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Casi treinta y cinco —contestó Edward, con una sonrisa.

—No lo parece —dijo el viejo—. Será mejor que te vayas. Tienes a una joven esperándote y eso no se debe hacer nunca.

Edward miró a Jane, que había permanecido sobre su montura. Tenía una desagradable expresión en su cara.

—Jane, ¿conoces a Twickenham?

—No —contestó sorprendida.

—Es un viejo amigo mío y quiero que lo conozcas.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Jane.

Parecía estar conociendo a un criminal.

—Muy bien, jovencita —contestó el viejo, quitándose el sombrero—. Es fácil de adivinar que sois una Masen.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo y montáis, como si hubierais nacido ahí arriba.

Edward vio cómo su sobrina se sonrojaba de placer, al oír el cumplido del hombre. Twickenham tenía razón: la niña era toda una Masen. De pronto, reparó en que no le recordaba a Victoria. Se sintió culpable de que, aquel temor, le hubiera hecho tardar más de un año en ocuparse de su deber, como tutor de la hija de James.

—Gracias —dijo con timidez.

—Vamos, Jane —dijo Edward, volviendo a montar—. Todavía tenemos que visitar a la señorita Swan.

—Así que vas a visitar a la señorita Swan, ¿eh? La encontraréis con el muchacho en el cementerio. Han ido a dejar unas flores en la tumba de Vulturi. Los he visto hace unos veinte minutos.

Edward atravesó la entrada del cementerio, junto a Jane. Allí estaban, la señorita Swan y Alec, junto a una tumba, no lejos del portillo.

Se oía la voz de ella, leyendo del libro que tenía entre las manos.

—¿Quién habrá de ascender hasta la colina del señor y permanecer en el lugar sagrado? Aquél que tenga las manos limpias y el corazón puro. Aquél cuyo alma…

Edward escuchó embobado. La modulación de las palabras y la candidez de su voz se apoderaron de él, proporcionándole una sensación de paz. Se sintió culpable, por no haber ido todavía a visitar la tumba de su madre. Lo cierto era, que apenas conocía a su elegante madre. Había ido a la escuela desde los ocho años y su padre y ella, habían estado a menudo de vacaciones.

Cuando se había enterado de su muerte, seis años atrás, había sentido lástima, pero no un hondo pesar. Para entonces, ya la había perdonado por sugerirle a James que se casara con Victoria.

Una sensación de dolor lo invadió, al pensar que nunca había querido a su madre como aquel niño. No había tenido la ocasión, así que tampoco podía estar dolido, se dijo con frialdad.

La señorita Swan había acabado de leer el salmo y estaba hablando con Alec.

—Creo que la describe bien, ¿no te parece? Le encantarán las flores. Se las regalabas cada cumpleaños.

Edward se preguntó, cuáles serían las flores favoritas de su madre. ¿Lo había sabido alguna vez? ¿Le había regalado alguna vez algo, por su cumpleaños? ¿Le habría gustado un ramo de flores del jardín? Confiaba en que sus hijos, quisieran a su madre con todo su corazón. La imagen de lady Tanya desentonaba con aquello.

Vio a Alec asentir y tomar la mano de la señorita Swan. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que era un momento muy íntimo y de que no debía interrumpir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El muchacho se enderezó y se giró para mirar a Edward y Jane. Primero sorpresa y luego alegría, reemplazaron a la tristeza de sus ojos. Enseguida se acercó.

—Buenas tardes, milord. Hola, Jane.

Isabella se giró y a punto estuvo de caerse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Siguió a Alec hasta el portillo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —dijo Edward, con una cálida sonrisa—. Os presento a mi sobrina Jane. Jane, ella es la señorita Swan y su sobrino Alec.

—Ya nos conocemos —dijo Isabella, esbozando una sonrisa falsa—. ¿Cómo estás, Jane?

Anteriormente, le habían parecido fríos los brillantes ojos de su señoría. Ahora, se daba cuenta de su error. Brillaban de una manera que le daban calidez a su rostro, incluso más encanto.

Edward se sorprendió por la amabilidad, con la que su sobrina había saludado a la señorita Swan y a su sobrino. Era evidente que le caían bien.

Desmontó y le dio las riendas a Alec.

—Quizá podrías hacerme el favor de montar a Pertita. Voy a acompañaros a tu tía y a ti a casa. Jane, si me prometes permanecer junto a Alec, entonces te dejo montar. Pero debes prometerme que mantendrás el paso, de lo contrario, no montarás en una semana.

Jane abrió la boca para protestar, pero Edward le impidió hablar.

—Ahórrate saliva —continuó—. Puede que con tu institutriz te funcione, pero no conmigo. Y si empiezas uno de tus escándalos aquí, tendré que darte unos azotes.

Horrorizada ante la idea de ser humillada en público, Jane le dio su palabra y se mantuvo al lado de Alec.

Edward contuvo un suspiro de alivio y miró a la señorita Swan.

—Iba de camino a visitaros. No pretendía entrometerme de esta manera, pero en cuanto Alec os vio, bueno, no me ha quedado otro remedio que interrumpir vuestra alocución —dijo y, al ver que ella no decía nada, continuó—. Claro que si queréis interrumpir la mía podéis hacerlo, aunque preferiría que no.

Edward se quedó a la espera, sorprendido de lo importante que era para él. Por alguna razón que no se le ocurría, quería que aquella mujer cambiara la opinión que tenía de él.

Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron un instante. Isabella no acababa de entender la reacción que le provocaba aquel hombre. Su voz profunda era como una caricia. Los ojos que la habían desnudado el otro día, ahora le sonreían incomprensiblemente, pero aun así seguían aturdiéndola. Algo en su interior le decía que aquel hombre era peligroso. Algo parecía estarle pasando en los pulmones, puesto que era incapaz de respirar con normalidad. De pronto se sintió incómoda: no podía comportarse como una chiquilla, sólo porque Cullen hubiera decidido conversar con ella.

—No sé por qué os preocupáis, milord —dijo ella—. Se me ocurre algo, pero ya que…

—Siempre le presento a mi sobrina, a las mujeres que tengo por amantes —dijo interrumpiéndola, con evidente tono de burla.

Isabella lo miró, pero se contuvo.

—A pesar de vuestra reputación, de la que me temo que lo sé todo, nadie mencionó que fuerais así de extravagante. Así que, me siento más o menos segura en vuestra compañía.

—¿De veras? Supongo que debería sentirme halagado.

—En absoluto —dijo Isabella—. Estoy siendo lo suficientemente cortés, como para asumir que, en ocasiones, sabéis comportaros como un caballero.

—¡Pequeña sanguijuela! —exclamó Edward, divertido a la vez que indignado—. Os mostraré, que siempre me comporto como un caballero.

—Entonces, mi primera impresión debe ser equivocada y estoy perfectamente a salvo —dijo Isabella—. Y puesto que Alec piensa que sois muy agradable, no quiero tener que contradecirle.

—Entiendo —dijo Edward y decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Soléis traer flores a la tumba de vuestra hermana?

Reparó en una lágrima, que había quedado sin secar en su mejilla y sintió que el estómago se le encogía.

—Hoy hubiera sido el cumpleaños de mi hermana —dijo Isabella—. Últimamente, Alec ha estado haciendo novillos y pensé que, si podía hacer algo para que hablara de Ángela, quizá eso me ayudara a saber qué es lo que le preocupa.

—Pensé que era evidente a simple vista.

—Sí, sé que la echa de menos —dijo Isabella—. No sé por qué me tiene tanto resentimiento. Bueno, no es resentimiento exactamente, no sé cómo describirlo. Pero, ¿por qué os estoy contando esto?

Isabella continuó caminando en silencio, avergonzada por haberle hablado de sus preocupaciones.

Edward no dijo nada. Sentía una extraña necesidad de ayudar a la señorita Swan, que se mostraba muy diferente, a la muchacha enfadada a la que había insultado el otro día. ¡No recordaba, haber deseado ayudar a ninguna mujer en su vida! Al menos, no con un problema de aquella naturaleza. Los problemas económicos eran otro asunto. Los únicos problemas emocionales que sus amantes le habían confiado, habían tenido que ver con estar enamoradas de él. Y desde luego, era un problema que ellas tenían que resolver y no él.

Por extraño que pareciera, podía entender qué le había llevado a contarle sus preocupaciones. Evidentemente, su estado de ánimo tenía que estar afectado por las circunstancias y los sentimientos, estaban demasiado a flor de piel como para ocultarlos. Pero, ¿por qué demonios quería hacer algo por ella? No era asunto suyo. Debía implicarse con aquella muchacha lo mínimo.

De repente, se le ocurrió algo. ¿Qué le había dicho Alec, el otro día junto al río? Algo sobre que esperaba que su madre y… ¿Qué había dicho? Que esperaba a su madre, pero que siempre era tía Isabella.

—Te pareces a tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, todo el mundo adivina que éramos hermanas. Alec se parece mucho a nosotras. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que eso molesta al niño —dijo Edward y le explicó lo que Alec le había contado.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras ella consideraba lo que le había dicho. Mientras pensaba, se frotó la nariz de un modo peculiar.

—Entonces, si está fingiendo que Ángela todavía vive y cree que va a ir en su búsqueda…, tiene que ser terrible el momento en el que cae en la cuenta de que está muerta…

—Y además, te pareces a ella —concluyó Edward.

—Lo que tiene que ser aún peor —añadió Isabella—. Pobre chico. Bueno, al menos ahora ya lo sé. Gracias a vos, lord Cullen. Creo que nunca se me habría ocurrido.

Su comprensión y el hecho de que se acordara de lo que Alec le había contado, le sorprendió. Podía ser un libertino, pero tenía un buen corazón.

Por su parte, Edward estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que había visto el problema. Incluso lo estaba aún más, por el hecho de que la angustia de ella le hubiera afectado tanto.

Continuaron caminando en silencio durante un rato. Edward pensó que le resultaba agradable estar con una mujer, que no le pusiera nervioso tratando de llamar su atención con conversaciones estúpidas. Si la señorita Swan tenía algo que decir, lo decía sin más rodeos. De lo contrario, parecía relajada manteniendo la tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad era lo último de lo que Isabella era consciente. La presencia de Cullen a su lado la inquietaba. No le hacía ninguna ilusión, lo que él había estado pensando el otro día. Suponía que, puesto que se había dado cuenta de su error y se había disculpado, iba a tener que perdonarlo. Lo que le resultaba más difícil de perdonar, era el hecho de que, su mirada, hubiera despertado toda clase de pensamientos impúdicos. ¿Qué sentiría si…? ¡No! No debía pensar en eso. Estaba mal y eso la aterrorizaba.

El sonido de las voces de los niños se fue haciendo cada vez más perceptible, al haber encontrado un tema de interés. Edward sonrió, al escuchar a Jane contándole a Alec lo alto que podía saltar ahora.

—Está exagerando un poco —le dijo a Isabella, en tono confidencial—. No la dejamos saltar por encima de un metro.

—Alec también está soñando —admitió Isabella sonriendo—. Ese caballo que acaba de mencionar, no es para montar. No tiene poni propio. Y Megs, la yegua que he comprado para la calesa, es demasiado nerviosa para un principiante. Ha intentado montarla en un par de ocasiones y la yegua acaba tirándolo al suelo. Apenas ha sido montada y, además, sólo tengo sillas para mujeres, así que tiene que montar a pelo.

Edward pensó que, la economía de la señorita Swan, debía estar en aprietos, pero no dijo nada. Tenía la impresión, de que todavía no se sentía cómoda en su compañía. Por alguna razón que no adivinaba, quería que se sintiera a gusto con él.

—¿Queréis que monte? —le preguntó cautelosamente, mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

—Naturalmente que sí —dijo Isabella—. Pero no puedo permitirme tener otro caballo. Estoy intentando ahorrar dinero, para cuando vaya al colegio. Así que no hay para un poni, a menos que venda a Megs y compre otra, pero estamos muy contentos con ella —añadió y apretó los labios.

_Lo estoy haciendo otra vez. No es asunto suyo y no es posible que le interese._

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que haber visitado la tumba de Ángela, le había hecho sentir la necesidad de hablar y de compartir sus preocupaciones. Una necesidad que no había sentido hasta el momento.

Edward asintió pensativo.

—Entonces, me resulta más fácil pediros vuestra ayuda.

Isabella se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Mi ayuda? ¿Qué pensáis que puedo hacer por vos?

_Mucho_, pensó Edward mirándola.

Trató de no imaginarse lo que se sentiría, al tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarla, saborear sus labios y abrazarla. Al momento, apartó aquellos pensamientos. Se la había presentado a su sobrina y estaba fuera de sus límites.

—¿Milord? ¿Algo va mal?

Su tono de preocupación, lo devolvió a la realidad. Lo miraba confundida y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Jane necesita compañía de su misma edad y una mujer de su misma clase, que le sirva de guía —explicó—. Me preguntaba si accederíais a recibirla en Willowbank House, digamos una tarde a la semana —dijo y rápidamente añadió—. Sé que es algo atrevido por mi parte, así que lo que habéis dicho de Alec me facilita las cosas. A cambio, puedo venir con Jane y su segundo poni y llevar a Alec, para que monte con nosotros.

Se quedó a la espera de una respuesta, preguntándose qué demonios lo había llevado a hacer tal proposición. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer algo con Alec? ¿Era para demostrarle a aquella mujer, que sabía comportarse como un caballero? ¿Para mostrarle lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a él? Debía de ser eso.

Isabella se quedó asombrada. ¿Qué pensaba que podía enseñarle a la señorita Jane Masen? ¿Por qué no una institutriz? ¿Y lady Esme? ¿Por qué no buscarle una compañera de juegos? Todas estas preguntas y algunas más, surgieron en su cabeza. En medio de la confusión, trató de explicarle todo aquello.

Enseguida la interrumpió.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero a alguien, que no se sienta obligado conmigo. Alguien que no tenga reparo en impartir disciplina, si lo estima necesario. Su institutriz, la señorita Harris, es una persona sumisa, pero soy incapaz de echarla. Es mayor y no encontrará otro trabajo. Podría pagarle una pensión, pero dice que prefiere seguir trabajando. Tía Esme dice que Jane necesita la atención de alguien más joven. Buscarle una niña con la que jugar sería fácil, pero prefiero que esté con alguien que no le haga caso con sus rabietas, como Alec.

—Tendré que preguntarle a Alec —dijo Isabella—. Después de todo, es a él al que le atañe. Espero que os deis cuenta, milord, que Alec pasa las tardes pescando, subiéndose en los árboles y jugando al _cricket_. No tengo intención de hacer que se siente y aprenda a coser o a llevar la economía doméstica.

—Excelente —dijo Edward—. Le hará bien. Hablad con Alec.

Cuando llegaron a Willowbank House, habían comentado todos los detalles. Los lunes, Jane acudiría dos o tres horas por la tarde y, los jueves, Edward recogería a Alec después de comer y se llevaría a los dos niños a montar. Edward sugirió a la señorita Swan que los acompañara, pero ella declinó el ofrecimiento y no se dejó convencer.

—Si lo hiciéramos, daría lugar a habladurías, milord —dijo—. Quizá seáis inmune o indiferente a los cotilleos, pero, como soltera, yo no lo soy.

Edward lo comprendió. Lo último que quería en aquel momento, era ser tema de conversación. Sería fatal para sus planes de matrimonio.

—¿Queréis tomar algo fresco, milord? —preguntó Isabella, al llegar a la entrada principal—. ¿Una copa de vino casero, una taza de té? Quizá quede bizcocho.

—¿Vino casero? ¿Quién lo hace?

—Yo lo hago. Y está aceptable.

Edward rió.

—De acuerdo, tomaré una copa de vino. Espero que no se me suba a la cabeza.

Isabella abrió la verja.

—Entonces, os daré media. Aunque —añadió sonriendo—, pensaba que estaríais acostumbrado a beber vino.

—Tonterías —dijo él.

Acababa de reparar en que, cuando sonreía, se le formaban unos hoyuelos a los lados de la boca, que parecía estar pidiendo que la besaran. ¿Por qué no había reparado en ellos antes? Debía de estar volviéndose ciego.

Inconsciente de la tentación que despertaba, la señorita Swan borró su sonrisa.

—Alec, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Jane los nuevos patos del arroyo?

—¿Vamos a detenernos, tío Edward? ¿Qué pasa con los caballos?

—Sí, vamos a detenernos y dejaremos los caballos atados a la valla —afirmó Edward—. Nadie va a robarlos, así que ve a ver los patos. Y Jane, compórtate. Si Alec quiere, vas a venir de visita los lunes por la tarde. Los jueves vendremos a buscar a Alec, para que monte con nosotros.

Isabella no se sorprendió, al ver que Alec sonreía al oír aquello. Lo que le sorprendió fue la expresión de Jane. Sabía que a Alec le gustaría la compañía pero, por lo poco que conocía de Jane, le llevaba a pensar que la niña creía que Alec estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Vamos, Jane —dijo Alec—. Te enseñaré los patos. Nos comeremos uno en Navidad.

—¡Esa pequeña bestia sanguinaria! —dijo Isabella, al ver desaparecer los niños por un lado de la casa—. Solía llorar, cada vez que mataban uno de nuestros patos.

Edward rió, mientras la seguía hacia la casa.

—No os preocupéis. ¿Dónde está esa copa de vino?

—Hola, Renée —saludó Isabella a la señorita Dwyer, al entrar en el vestíbulo—. Éste es lord Cullen. Lord Cullen, os presento a la señorita Dwyer, que es lo suficientemente buena, como para aportarme un toque de respetabilidad y ser la institutriz de Alec.

Su señoría sonrió y le ofreció la mano a la señorita Dwyer.

—Debe tratarse de la dama, a la que dejó plantada el otro día. Os agradará saber que el niño, albergaba serias dudas por las consecuencias de su comportamiento. Encantado de conoceros.

Al tomar su mano, Renée Dwyer pensó que nunca había conocido a un hombre tan guapo.

—Oh, milord. Debería haberme dado cuenta. ¡Después de tantos años como institutriz! Especialmente para mis queridas Isabella y Ángela.

—¿Os causaron muchos problemas? Me imagino que así debió ser y os comprendo.

—Ven a tomar una copa de vino con nosotros, Renée —dijo Isabella, conteniendo la risa—. Lord Cullen está convencido de que voy a envenenado.

Los hoyuelos volvieron a aparecer y Edward, tuvo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago.

—Bueno, tomaré sólo una —dijo la señorita Dwyer—. Tu vino siempre me da sueño.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban sentados en el salón. El sol se filtraba por las ventanas. Edward probó el vino. Nunca antes había probado nada así en su vida, pero tenía que admitir que estaba mejor de lo que había imaginado. Lo que no era decir demasiado, tal y como Isabella señaló.

—No diría eso, señorita Swan —protestó su señoría—. Admito que está bueno.

—¿Querríais una segunda copa, milord? —preguntó la señorita Swan en tono recatado, a pesar de su mirada divertida.

Edward aceptó el reto.

—Sólo si brindáis conmigo.

—¡Qué atrevido, milord! —rió ella—. ¿No será un reproche?

—¿Reproche? Tan sólo pretendía halagaros.

—Entonces, debéis estar perdiendo vuestro encanto.

—¡Isabella! —dijo la señorita Dwyer, mostrándose alarmada.

Aunque en el fondo no lo estaba, ya que estaba acostumbrada a aquellos comentarios que Isabella hacía de vez en cuando.

Cullen parpadeó. Aquella joven se atrevía a reírse de él. ¡Y de su reputación! Ninguna mujer era capaz de aquel atrevimiento. Pero ahí estaba ella, riendo sin darle mayor importancia. Le gustaba. ¿Y por qué no había reparado en aquellos hoyuelos antes? Lo cierto era que en sus encuentros anteriores, no le había dado motivos para hacerla esbozar aquella encantadora sonrisa.

A través de los cristales de las ventanas, se oían las voces de los niños.

La señorita Dwyer aprovechó para cambiar el tema de conversación, comentando el hecho de que le agradaría oír a más niños. Isabella estaba explicando el acuerdo al que había llegado con Cullen, cuando oyeron un estruendo seguido de unos gritos.

—¡Tía Bella, corre!

Antes de acabar de oír aquellas palabras, Isabella se había puesto de pie y corría por el pasillo sujetándose las faldas. Sorprendido, Cullen corrió tras ella y salieron por la puerta lateral al jardín y atravesaron el huerto. Nunca antes había visto a una mujer que pudiera correr tan rápido.

Junto al riachuelo, Alec estaba tratando de ayudar a Jane, que estaba al borde del pánico. Había un pequeño embarcadero, del que Jane se había caído. Antes de que Cullen pudiera detenerla, Isabella saltó al agua y tiró de la niña para levantarla.

—¡Deja de retorcerte! —le ordenó Isabella.

Jane continuó agitándose y, a continuación, se oyeron dos bofetadas. Atónita, Jane paró, jadeando y resoplando y se dio cuenta, de que apenas tenía profundidad el riachuelo.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué no te levantas?

Para su sorpresa, Jane fue capaz de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Isabella, seguida de cerca por Alec. Los tres estaban cubiertos de barro y hierba. Los rizos oscuros de Jane, caían aplastados alrededor de su rostro. Alec era el más perjudicado de los tres, ya que estaba cubierto de la cabeza a los pies de lodo, al haber resbalado al salir del riachuelo.

Después de mirar asombrado a la señorita Swan, Cullen apretó la mandíbula y miró a su mugrienta y desaliñada sobrina. La niña evitaba su mirada, señal de que era responsable de aquel desastre.

—¡Alec! ¿En qué estabas pensando, para haber permitido que se cayera? preguntó Isabella, enfadada.

Su sobrino abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla.

—Sólo estábamos viendo los patos —dijo, por fin.

Isabella estaba a punto de reprenderlo, pero Cullen se le adelantó.

—Jane, ¿podrías contarnos cómo te caíste al agua?

Su voz era suave, pero transmitía autoridad.

Jane se quedó pensativa unos instantes y luego respondió.

—Me acerqué demasiado. Alec me dijo que me apartara, pero no lo hice y acabé cayéndome. Alec se cayó, al tratar de sujetarme.

Isabella miró de soslayo a lord Cullen. Su expresión era fría. Ahora, pensaría que aquél no era un lugar adecuado para dejar a Jane. Se sorprendió, al reparar en la ilusión que había puesto en las tardes de los lunes y jueves. Habría sido estupendo para Alec contar con la compañía de un hombre, además de alguien de su edad con quien jugar y pasarlo bien.

Rápidamente, descartó la idea de lo agradable que sería ver a su señoría.

Miró a Jane. La niña iba a pillar una pulmonía, si seguía allí de pie con la ropa mojada.

—Quizá deberíamos hacer que Jane se pusiera ropa seca —sugirió.

—Buena idea —dijo lord Cullen, lanzándole una mirada furtiva.

Isabella se sonrojó. Era evidente, que él estaba enfadado por el incidente. Al menos, ahora la niña sabía que podía ponerse de pie en mitad del riachuelo. Aunque volviera a caerse, no se ahogaría. Además, había sido él el que había sugerido que Alec sería un buen compañero de juegos.

—Querida Isabella —intervino la señorita Dwyer—, creo que será mejor que te cambies. Y Alec también.

—Si —dijo Isabella—. Pídele a Heidi que busque algo de ropa, para la señorita Jane. Hay ropa de Alec en el baúl del rellano y puede ponerse una de mis capas, para que nadie la vea. Su Excelencia puede llevarla a través del campo, para que no se encuentren a nadie. Alec, ve a cambiarte. Pídele a Heidi que te traiga ropa limpia.

Después, se dirigió a su habitación, dejando un rastro de agua tras ella. Justo antes de quitarse el vestido que llevaba, vio en el espejo la imagen que de ella había estado viendo lord Cullen.

¡Con razón había evitado mirarla! Era como si estuviera desnuda, con aquel vestido de muselina. El tejido era casi transparente y revelaba, no sólo las formas de su cuerpo, sino también los pezones rosados de sus pechos. Isabella se ruborizó. Lord Cullen no tenía que usar su imaginación, para verla desnuda. Apenas quedaba nada por imaginar. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? ¿Y si pensaba que lo había hecho, para llamar su atención?

Cuando salió de su habitación, seguía abochornada. Se había puesto un vestido gris, que le quedaba amplio y no le sentaba bien. Al bajar la escalera, pensó que no debía darle a su señoría motivos en los que pensar. Aunque, probablemente, no estaba interesado en ella, se dijo. Con su reputación, debía de haber visto a docenas de mujeres mucho más guapas que ella, sin ropa. Verla con aquel vestido de muselina empapado, no provocaría que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

Edward esperó en el salón, mientras la señorita Swan y su sobrino se cambiaban de ropa. A la vez, la señorita Dwyer y la doncella se habían ido a buscar ropa para Jane. No sólo su corazón latía más rápido, sino que su cuerpo evidenciaba que no había sido inmune a los encantos, que el vestido mojado de la señorita Swan había dejado al descubierto. La realidad era más placentera, de la que había imaginado junto al río el día en que había conocido a Alec.

Emitió un gruñido, al tratar de borrar aquella imagen. Por desgracia, aquello lo había empeorado todo. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, delicado y curvilíneo, de cintura estrecha y rotundas caderas. Se imaginó sujetándose a ellas, acercándola hacia su erección. ¿Y sus pechos? No podía dejar de pensar, en cómo el agua fría los había despertado. Responderían a las caricias de sus manos y de su lengua, de la misma manera. Su boca se quedó seca, sólo de pensar en tomarlos entre sus manos y lamer aquellos rosados pezones, que había visto bajo la muselina mojada.

Sería suya, sólo suya. Nunca en su vida había tocado a una virgen. Siempre había pensado que prefería mujeres con experiencia, mujeres que sabían cómo agradar a un hombre, que gritarían de placer ante sus caricias en vez de hacerlo por dolor. La idea de iniciar a una muchacha inocente, siempre le había parecido aburrida.

Ahora, ardía de deseos por una joven, que no tendría la menor idea de satisfacer sus necesidades. Y no le importaba. Lo único que quería era darle placer. Quería ser el único que la poseyera y oír sus gemidos de pasión.

Lo único que le impedía cruzar aquella línea, de sentimientos confusos y deseo que lo invadían, era saber que, si la seducía, la haría sufrir no sólo físicamente. No podía hacerlo. Si se sabía, se vería mancillada. Además, no era una mujer de mundo que pudiera seguir aquel juego una temporada, antes de buscar a su siguiente amante. Si se entregaba, lo haría sólo si sentía algo por él. No era la clase de mujer que quería como amante. No quería hacerle daño en ningún sentido. Lo mejor sería verla lo menos posible. Menos mal, que se había negado a montar a caballo con ellos. Podría dejar a Jane y recoger al chico, con la mínima relación.

Maldijo entre dientes, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, deseando salir fuera para respirar aire fresco.

Por suerte, el primero en aparecer fue Alec, cuya idea de vestirse adecuadamente era bastante rudimentaria. Al entrar en la habitación, parecía muy afectado.

—Siento mucho que Jane se cayera al agua, señor. No debería haberla llevado al embarcadero.

—No importa —contestó Edward—. Probablemente, ha aprendido la lección. De todas formas, no la lleves al río cuando venga aquí.

—¿La dejaréis venir? —preguntó Alec, sorprendido.

Edward asintió.

—Claro. Si es que a tu tía no le parece una gran responsabilidad, después de esto.

Isabella regresó, camuflada en un amplio vestido que no le favorecía. Aquello indicaba dos cosas: que se había dado cuenta de su aspecto y que se avergonzaba por ello. La notó rígida. Quería asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer, que no le había afectado lo más mínimo, pero aunque pudiera mentir, la presencia de Alec y, un minuto más tarde, la de Jane, hizo que fuera imposible decir nada.

Jane se veía horrible con la ropa vieja de Alec. A pesar de lo confuso que se sentía, Edward encontró divertida no sólo la escena, sino la expresión de disculpa de la señorita Dwyer, al entrar en la habitación junto a la niña.

—Lo siento, milord, pero es la única ropa que le sirve —dijo y le ofreció la capa, que llevaba colgada del brazo—. Pero estoy segura de que si la cubrís con esto, nadie se dará cuenta. Ninguno de nosotros dirá una palabra, de eso podéis estar seguro.

Edward tomó la capa, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Señorita Dwyer, os veo tan calmada por todo este asunto, que imagino que la señorita Swan y su hermana os debieron dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Decidme, ¿os da pavor la idea de que venga mi sobrina cada lunes?

—Por supuesto que no —le aseguró la señorita Dwyer—. No sería apropiado, que cuestionara un acuerdo de la señorita Isabella. ¿Quiere eso decir, que Jane vendrá?

—Probablemente —dijo Edward, sin mirar a Isabella.

Se la veía incómoda y no quería arriesgarse a mirarla, no fuera a verse traicionado por su reacción. Después de hacer los últimos arreglos para recoger a Alec al cabo de dos días, decidió marcharse, convencido de que cuanto menos viera a la señorita Swan, mejor sería para ella.

Isabella se alegró al ver que se marchaba. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a fijarse en ella, al sacar a su sobrina del riachuelo? No estaba acostumbrada a tener un hombre cerca, con el que poder contar. Podía haberse metido en el agua, con sus impecables botas de montar.

Deseaba poder negarse a tener algo que ver con él, pero sería demasiado egoísta negarle a Alec la oportunidad de aprender a montar, además de la posibilidad de contar con la compañía de un hombre. Aunque fuera un hombre, cuyo modo de vida y moralidad deplorara, sabía que podía estar segura de que lord Cullen no permitiría, que nada inapropiado llegara a oídos de Alec. Además, se había mostrado muy comprensivo con él. Todo parecía indicar, que iba a ser la persona que sacaría a Alec de su tristeza.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, fue a darle las buenas noches a Alec. Al verla entrar, el niño dejó su libro.

—¿Te importa que venga Jane?

—En absoluto. ¿Te apetece montar a caballo con ella? —preguntó y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Claro que sí —dijo y después de unos segundos en silencio, añadió—. ¿Tía Bella?

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Siento haberme escapado y haber sido impertinente contigo y…

—No te preocupes.

—Es una tontería —dijo—. Te pareces a mamá y no dejo de pensar que eres ella y me enfado, porque Dios se la llevara a ella y no a ti. ¿Recuerdas que el vicario dijo, que Dios la quería más que nosotros? Me gustaría decirle a Dios, que te podía haber llevado a ti y nunca se habría dado cuenta de la diferencia —y avergonzado, añadió—. Entonces, me siento mal por pensar eso, porque eres muy buena conmigo.

Así que Cullen tenía razón.

Isabella acarició los rizos del niño.

—No te sientas mal, Alec. Yo pensé lo mismo, cuando el vicario dijo eso. No creo que Dios quiera a tu madre más que tú.

Permanecieron en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la casa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Isabella volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lord Cullen —contestó Alec—. Fue cuando me encontró en el río y pensé que eras tú la que me seguía y yo quería a mamá… Me dijo que me estabas buscando. Antes de eso, no me había dado cuenta de que no estaba bien y se lo conté. No sé por qué. ¿Crees que le habrá importado?

—No —dijo Isabella, confiada en que después de lo que le había contado a su señoría, nada de lo que Alec pudiera decirle le sorprendería.

—Tía Bella, las flores que cortamos para mamá morirán, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿le llevaremos más? Quiero decir que si se mueren, no estarán tan bonitas.

Isabella no supo qué contestar. No quería que se deprimiera y que se obsesionara, con la tumba de Ángela.

—Creo que sabes que es normal que las flores mueran. Sus almas van al cielo también, así que tu madre las recibirá allí. Creo que lo mejor será que le llevemos flores, los días en que solíamos hacerlo. Ya sabes, en su cumpleaños, en el tuyo y en el día en que murió.

Alec se quedó pensativo, antes de hablar.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido. Claro que las flores han de morir. Gracias.

Isabella se inclinó para darle un beso y se sorprendió, cuando el niño la abrazó.

—Me gusta lord Cullen —dijo—. Me alegro de que le gustes.

—¿Le gusto? —repitió Isabella, sorprendida.

—¡Debería! —dijo Alec—. ¿Por qué si no, iba a enseñarme a montar a caballo?

Asombrada por la lógica del niño, Isabella bajó la escalera y se sentó a leer en una butaca frente a la chimenea. Al cabo de unos minutos, dejó que el ejemplar de poesía cayera sobre su regazo. Con la mirada perdida, trató de borrar a lord Cullen de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué iba a molestarse en ayudarla? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan amenazada por él? Su porte poderoso irradiaba un peligro muy masculino.

Y su reputación sugería, que sus apariciones no eran casuales. Estaba acostumbrado a tener a las mujeres que quería. Isabella no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba acostumbrado a no ser rechazado. Podía entender por qué. Su cálida sonrisa prometía un mundo de tentaciones, tras aquellos perversos ojos verdes. La idea de ser rodeada por aquel cuerpo, le hacía sentir escalofríos en su espalda. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello! Seguramente estaba mostrándose amable, sólo para reparar su terrible equivocación.

Era un caballero y no repararía en una dama remisa. No debía temer de las intenciones de él, aunque sí de las suyas. Su señoría podía ser un caballero, pero no era un santo. La más mínima muestra de que sus atenciones eran bienvenidas, la pondrían en el más grave de los peligros.

* * *

La cosa se pone candente! Espero poder subir uno más esta noche... Gracias a **cullen** **calcetines**, **zonihviolet** y **Jane Bells** por el apoyo! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo V:**

Dos días más tarde, lord Cullen fue a recoger a Alec para montar a caballo y devolverle la ropa. Nada podía haber superado, la corrección con la que se dirigió a la señorita Swan para la ocasión, aunque ella se comportó con fría dignidad. La informó de que quería hablar con ella a su vuelta y, enseguida, se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva.

—Por supuesto que estaré a vuestra disposición, milord. Le diré a Heidi que os estaré esperando, para que me avise.

Él se quedó mirándola. ¡Maldita muchacha! Siempre le hacía sentir, que no decía lo correcto. ¿Por qué le hacía sentir como un estúpido? Su mente apartó la respuesta evidente de que, nunca antes en su vida, había deseado a una mujer tanto. Especialmente una a la que no podía tener. Si conseguía meterla en su cama, rompería el encanto. Saciaría su lujuria y todo se acabaría. No había conocido a ninguna mujer, cuyos encantos no hubieran acabado por aburrirle.

Enojado por el curso de sus pensamientos, revisó el poni que había llevado para Alec y le enseñó a montar. Luego, se acomodó en la silla, levantó el sombrero a modo de despedida y se fue con sus jóvenes acompañantes.

Isabella regresó al interior de la casa, para seguir con sus cuentas. Después de media hora tratando de olvidar la arrogancia de su señoría, se tranquilizó lo suficiente para ser capaz de reírse de sí misma. ¿Qué pensaría Ángela al ver a su hermana pequeña, quien nunca se fijaba en los hombres, tan enfadada por la opinión y los modos de un completo desconocido?

Para cuando su señoría regresó con los niños, había asumido una actitud más calmada. Pero enseguida se desvaneció al escuchar sus primeras palabras, después de mandar a los niños al jardín.

—Creo que vuestra situación, señorita Swan, no es la más adecuada ni para vos, ni para el nieto de un conde. ¿Por qué no habéis recabado la ayuda de la familia paterna de Alec, para su educación?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sois capaz de sugerir que no puedo educarlo como a un caballero?

—Tonterías —dijo él enfadado—. Lo único que quiero decir es que lord Strathallen debería prestar su ayuda. Por lo que Alec me ha contado, incluso dudo de que sepa que tiene un nieto.

—¡Alec no os ha podido contar eso! —exclamó furiosa—. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a meter la nariz en mis asuntos?

—¡No he hecho tal cosa! Conocía a Ben Vulturi —le informó—. Cuando Alec me contó que su padre había muerto en Waterloo, le pregunté por el regimiento. ¡Podéis imaginar mi sorpresa, cuando me dijo que era el de los Scots Grey! ¿Por qué demonios no os habéis puesto en contacto con los Vulturi? Alec no sabe nada de sus derechos dinásticos.

La furia en el rostro de Isabella le hizo dar un paso atrás. Pensaba que había visto lo peor de su carácter, pero aquello era muy diferente. Sus ojos brillaban de rabia y al hablar, sus palabras transmitían una amargura contenida.

—Si lord Strathallen no se hubiera negado a recibir a mi hermana, después de que Ben decidiera casarse con ella a pesar de sus amenazas con desheredarlo, quizá lo habría hecho —estalló—. Puesto que no contestó a la carta de mi hermana, informándole de la muerte de Ben y teniendo en cuenta que tampoco lo hizo cuando nació Alec, me considero absuelta de cualquier acusación, por negarle a Alec sus derechos dinásticos.

—¿Repudió a Ben? ¿Por qué?

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿No lo sabíais? —preguntó Isabella, sintiéndose aún más enfadada—. Entonces, me atrevo a sugeriros que conozcáis todos los datos, antes de que os hagáis una opinión. Lord Strathallen, como seguramente ya sabréis, es católico. Tengo entendido que muchos escoceses abrazan esa creencia. Se sintió ofendido, cuando su hijo decidió casarse con una inglesa protestante. Teniendo en cuenta que su familia había luchado en Culloden, aquello lo consideraba una traición —dijo e hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Y mi padre, ministro de la iglesia de Inglaterra, tampoco se tomó bien que su hija se casara con un católico. A ella también la desheredó. Como consecuencia, heredé diez mil libras que no podré tocar hasta que cumpla treinta y cinco años. Si me caso antes de esa fecha, el dinero pasará a manos de mi marido. Mi padre hizo todo lo posible, para que no pudiera ayudar a Ángela y a Ben.

Edward estaba horrorizado.

—¿Hizo eso? El muy bastardo… Lo siento —dijo, al reparar en sus palabras—. No tenía intención de ofenderos.

—Lo que pretendíais decirme es lo que tengo que hacer. Como sir Riley, que quería que me casara con él y que le confiara el dinero. Bueno, él puede quedarse con su oferta y vos, podéis tomar vuestro consejo e… —se detuvo, antes de decir algo que no encajara con la educación que había recibido.

—¿Irme al infierno? —dijo Edward, terminando la frase por ella—. No os culpo. No sabía nada de esto. Mi relación con Ben era mínima. Sabía que estaba casado, pero nunca conocí a vuestra hermana. Señorita Swan, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero creo que no debería permitirse que Strathallen ignore sus responsabilidades. Si queréis, podría…

—¡No! Vais a ofreceros a escribirle o a ir a verlo, para obligarle a hacer algo por Alec. Preferiría morir antes que suplicarle caridad, después de cómo trato a Ángela. Por lo que pude comprobar, el matrimonio le hizo mucho bien a Ben. Era un gran despilfarrador pero, cuando se unió a Ángela, cambió.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Isabella y Edward deseó acariciarla. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había logrado sacarle todo el dolor que guardaba?

Isabella continuó con un hilo de voz.

—Solía mandarme cartas a través de Renée. A pesar de los siete años que nos separaban, estábamos muy unidas. Me contó muchas cosas. Eran muy felices y Alec nació justo antes de la paz de 1814. Papá había muerto y estaba todo preparado para que viniera a vivir conmigo. Pero Napoleón escapó y Ben murió en una batalla.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward—. No haré nada sin vuestro permiso. Pero he de decir que creo que no es un asunto de caridad, sino de responsabilidad.

Isabella lo observaba con la mirada perdida. De hecho, no estaba seguro siquiera de que lo hubiera escuchado. Parecía estar lejos de allí. Lo cierto era que había viajado años atrás y estaba recordando la tristeza de una viuda, a la que no le había importado que su marido hubiera muerto como un héroe. Una mujer que tenía un hijo sin padre y que lloraba desesperada.

Por fin habló con voz grave.

—Lo siento, milord. No debería haber hablado así. Es sólo que… Quería mucho a Ángela y ha sido su cumpleaños y…

Unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

¡Demonios!

Edward se movió veloz y en un par de pasos atravesó la habitación y la tomó en sus brazos, haciéndola apoyar el rostro en su pecho. No había erotismo en su abrazo. La estaba reconfortando, como lo hubiera hecho con Jane o con Alec. Isabella no lo rechazó y se apoyó en él confiada, consciente de la sensación de paz que irradiaba su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus brazos. Con una mano le acariciaba los rizos.

Nunca antes había sentido admiración por una mujer. Su independencia y su determinación le parecían increíbles. Sabía que muchas mujeres no habrían dudado en obligar a la familia paterna del muchacho a hacerse cargo de él, mientras ellas se hubieran asegurado un buen matrimonio con la herencia. Y con diez mil libras, podía haberlo hecho fácilmente. Era lo suficientemente atractiva, como para tentar a cualquier hombre.

En vez de eso, había elegido vivir en el olvido, protegiendo su dinero hasta el día en que Alec lo necesitara y rechazando cualquier otra posibilidad, que le garantizara un futuro mejor. Sin pretenderlo conscientemente, sus brazos la estrecharon con ánimo protector.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, antes de que Edward la soltara. Aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas, su cuerpo rebelde no era capaz de soportar aquel abrazo por mucho más tiempo. Era consciente de la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo y de la suavidad de sus rizos bajo sus caricias. Sabía que no podría resistirse a tomarla de la barbilla y besarla en la boca. Y ese beso, no podría ser achacado a su deseo de reconfortarla.

Al sentir que se separaba, Isabella dio un paso atrás.

Debía de ser la novedad de ser abrazada, lo que había provocado que su corazón se acelerara y que sus rodillas se le doblaran. Una sensación de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

_Te ha ofrecido consuelo, boba. Sólo eso: consuelo._

Isabella levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos verdes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Había tenido curiosidad por saber lo que se sentía entre sus brazos.

Ahora, ya lo sabía. ¡Era simplemente maravilloso! Su abrazo le había envuelto en una dulce calidez. Nunca antes se había sentido tan segura y satisfecha.

Sintió un cosquilleo en los pechos, al recordar la sensación contra su cuerpo masculino.

—Os ruego que me disculpéis, milord —balbuceó—. Tenéis razón sobre las obligaciones de lord Strathallen, pero prefiero no estarle en deuda.

Él la miró con atención. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de cómo le había afectado aquel abrazo? Parecía que no.

Al menos, se había quedado más tranquila.

—Tengo que irme. No hace falta que me acompañéis. Voy a buscar a Jane. Adiós, señorita Swan y por favor, no os preocupéis —dijo y se giró al llegar a la puerta—. Casi se me olvida lo que venía a deciros. He estado pensando en hacer algunas mejoras en la propiedad y he decidido instalar un horno en esta cocina. Lo traerán dentro de una semana —añadió y con las mismas, se fue.

Isabella se sintió aliviada al verlo marchar. Sus sentimientos eran confusos y apenas podía pensar con claridad. Su sola imagen, le hacía recordar la sensación de sus dedos enredados en sus rizos, la fuerza de sus brazos y la calidez de su pecho bajo su mejilla. Se sentó en una silla nada más verlo salir por la puerta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡No podía estar enamorándose! ¿O quizá sí? ¿Y por qué se preocupaba por su horno anticuado? Le sorprendía que hubiera entrado alguna vez en una cocina y, mucho más, que supiera lo que era un horno.

.

Las siguientes visitas de lord Cullen fueron breves. Había dejado y recogido a Jane con rapidez, saludando en ambas ocasiones a Isabella con cortesía.

Al cabo de los días, fue a recoger a Alec y ni siquiera entró en la casa. Alec lo estaba esperando junto a la valla y no había señal de Isabella. El niño le informó de que su tía había salido de visita en la calesa.

Fue un paseo agradable. Según estaba descubriendo, los niños eran una grata compañía. Hablaban y bromeaban entre ellos y, en ocasiones, tenía que intervenir para poner orden. Había pocas cosas en las que estaban de acuerdo, pero eso no parecía afectar a su amistad.

Una de las cosas en las que parecían convenir, era en su afecto por la tía de Alec, a quien Jane había empezado a llamar tía Bella. Por lo que Alec contaba, Edward se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se esforzaba, en proporcionarle una vida agradable a su sobrino.

Aquella tarde, mientras montaban a caballo, estaba pensando en que era una lástima que la señorita Swan estuviera decidida a darle la espalda al matrimonio. Sería una madre estupenda. La idea de imaginársela casándose, le resultaba incómoda y apretó la mandíbula enojado. La imagen de otro poseyéndola le inquietaba.

Iban de regreso a casa cuando Alec vio a la yegua de su tía.

—Mirad, ahí está Megs. Tía Bella debe de estar visitando a la señora Simpkins y a su bebé —dijo, señalando la valla de la casa de un labriego.

—¿Un bebé? —preguntó Jane interesada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

Alec se encogió de hombros, con el típico desinterés masculino.

—No lo sé. Quizá una semana. Lord Cullen, ¿podríamos parar y preguntarle a tía Bella, si quiere volver con nosotros?

—Sí —dijo Jane entusiasmada—. Así podré ver al bebé.

Unos minutos más tarde, junto a la puerta de la casa, Edward escuchó la suave voz de la señorita Swan y sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

—¿Tienes hambre, pequeñín? Ahí no encontrarás nada para ti. Tranquilo, tu madre vendrá enseguida.

Temblando por dentro, Edward hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta. Isabella estaba sentada en una mecedora de madera, con un pequeño fardo de lana entre los brazos. Ni siquiera reparó en él, concentrada en mecer al bebé que descansaba sobre su pecho. La expresión de su rostro le llegó a Edward al alma. Aquello era algo que deseaba por encima de todo, pero de lo que parecía estar convencida que nunca tendría.

Tragó saliva y apartó la idea de verla cuidando a su propio hijo. Con los nudillos, llamó suavemente a la puerta.

Ella salió de su dulce ensimismamiento y levantó la mirada. Por un momento, fue incapaz de pensar, al ver aquellos ojos verdes mirándola con ternura. A pesar de los fuertes latidos de su corazón y de su respiración entrecortada, no pudo apartar la vista.

—Milord, ¿habéis venido a visitar a la señora Simpkins? Está en su dormitorio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Y por qué la miraba de aquella manera? Era como si supiera lo que sentía en el corazón y entendiera su dolor. ¡Se estaba imaginando las cosas! ¿Cómo iba a entender lo mucho que deseaba tener un hijo?

—Eh… Alec vio vuestra yegua y pensó que quizá os gustaría acompañarnos —explicó Edward y se aclaró la voz antes de continuar—. A Jane le gustaría ver al bebé, si es que la señora Simpkins no tiene inconveniente.

En aquel momento la señora Simpkins volvió de su habitación y ahogó una exclamación al ver al visitante. Rápidamente Edward intervino, para decirle que a su sobrina le gustaría conocer a su bebé.

Sue Simpkins se mostró encantada de acceder. Jane y Alec entraron y, al instante, la niña se acercó a la cuna. Edward observó cómo, las dos mujeres, le enseñaban a su sobrina a sujetar al bebé en brazos. Una extraña sensación de vacío se apoderó de él. Nunca antes, había sido consciente de su deseo de tener sus hijos propios. No herederos, sino hijos. La expresión que había visto en Isabella, le había hecho darse cuenta de algo que nunca había sospechado que existiera.

Satisfecho, observó cómo rodeaban al bebé con brazos protectores. Sabía que, ante la amenaza de algún peligro, se volverían fieras para defender al niño, fuera cual fuese el coste. Lo había visto en la reacción de Isabella, al sugerirle que se pusiera en contacto con Strathallen.

.

De vuelta a Willowbank House, Jane y Alec iban delante, mientras que Edward ajustó el paso de su yegua al de la calesa. Isabella no parecía dispuesta a conversar, así que Edward se dedicó a observarla disimuladamente.

Llevaba los rizos morenos recogidos en la nuca y unos cuantos mechones caían a los lados de las mejillas. Sus ojos pardos estaban distraídos y fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Su nariz estaba salpicada de pecas y, aunque eran consideradas una imperfección, a él le gustaban.

La arruga de su entrecejo le preocupó. Sabía sin ninguna duda lo que le estaba preocupando: el bebé.

Había ido a ver al bebé de otra mujer y lo había acunado entre sus brazos, sabiendo perfectamente que avivaría sus deseos de tener un hijo. ¿Por qué buscaba ese dolor? ¿Por qué no evitar a los bebés?

Al ver que no podía resistir más, decidió hacerle la pregunta.

—¿Por qué habéis ido, señorita Swan?

Antes de contestar, Isabella esquivó un agujero en el camino, concediéndose tiempo para escoger las palabras adecuadas. ¿De qué se había dado cuenta? ¿De que quería tener un hijo propio? Le resultaba insoportable, que sintiera lástima por ella. Tenía que disimular.

—Para ver al bebé —dijo, cambiando la expresión de su rostro—. A las mujeres nos gustan esas cosas, milord.

Pero él no la creyó.

—¿Aunque eso os haga recordar lo que no podéis tener? Sería mejor que evitarais esos pensamientos.

Las manos de Isabella temblaron, mientras sujetaba las riendas. ¿Por qué tenía que meterse en su forma de vida? ¿Cómo podía comprender lo que sentía? Sabía que era una tontería disimular, ya que era imposible ocultar la alegría de tener a un bebé entre los brazos, sin sentir triste, ¿por qué no disfrutar del placer de acunar a un bebé o de cuidarlo? ¿Por qué rechazar esas pequeñas alegrías? Eso no es vida. ¿Cómo se puede saber lo que es la felicidad, si no se corre el riesgo de acariciarla?

—¿Así entendéis la vida? —preguntó él, con curiosidad.

Su postura era completamente opuesta a la de él, que había decidido casarse por conveniencia para evitar el riesgo de sufrir. Su actitud era arriesgada, sobre todo para una mujer. Podían hacerle mucho daño. No le gustó aquella idea, así que decidió animarla, pero ella se le anticipó.

—¡Así que estuvisteis en el ejército! ¿Cómo podéis tener tanto miedo de la vida, después de haberos enfrentado con la atrocidad y la muerte?

—Es un riesgo físico —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizá porque me enfrenté a ellas, aprendí a afrontarlas. Pero prefiero no exponerme a la clase de dolor que sentís. Y todo por una felicidad ficticia.

Isabella se sonrojó, al comprobar que sus pensamientos habían sido tan evidentes.

—No me queda más remedio que estar de acuerdo para diferir. Mi felicidad al tener al bebé de Sue en brazos no era ninguna ficción y no podría vivir si evitara todas las cosas que me asustan. Puede que no sea lo más acertado, pero así soy —dijo e hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Ángela sentía lo mismo. Una vez me dijo, después de que muriera Ben, que su amor había sido, y aún era, su realidad. Que lo único que era ficticio era la muerte. Me dijo que prefería haber tenido esa felicidad, que no haberla conocido, que había vivido cada minuto, como si fuera el último.

Su conformidad lo impresionó. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello tenía sentido. Tenía el coraje suficiente para aceptar tanto la felicidad como el dolor, tal y como había hecho al ponerse ante su carruaje, para salvar la vida de un niño. Era una persona arriesgada, a la que le gustaban los desafíos sin considerar de antemano los peligros. Sintió un estremecimiento, al considerar la clase de dolor al que se estaba enfrentando.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Edward trató de convencerse de que, la manera en que Isabella quisiera llevar su vida, no era asunto suyo. La suya era mejor, más práctica y segura. Tuvo que esforzarse en ignorar una voz interior que le decía, que su segura y confortable vida era aburrida.

—Adiós, señorita Swan, Alec —dijo, sin desmontar—. Recuerdos a la señorita Dwyer. Vamos, Jane.

Aturdida, Isabella llevó la yegua hasta los establos. A pesar de reconocer que no podía sortear todo aquello que pudiera herirla, había algunas cosas que prefería evitar. El que Cullen le leyera el alma y el corazón, era una de ellas. Era demasiado peligroso y no le agradaba. Estaba jugando con fuego y era su corazón el que se podía quemar. Tenía que intentar ver lo menos posible a lord Cullen.

Consecuentemente, la siguiente vez que trajo a Jane, Isabella lo saludó rápidamente desde la puerta.

—Imagino que no querréis dejar a los caballos —le dijo, antes de hacer pasar a Jane y cerrar la puerta.

Edward se quedó aturdido unos instantes y luego se reprendió por ser un estúpido arrogante. No podía culparla, por querer mantener la distancia entre ellos.

Con la misma premura, aquella misma tarde le devolvió a Jane.

Lo mismo ocurrió, cuando fue a recoger a Alec la vez siguiente. En esta ocasión, Isabella se excusó diciendo que estaba haciendo pan.

Era lo mejor, se dijo Edward mientras montaba a caballo con los niños. Lo más prudente era verla cuando fuera absolutamente necesario. Por alguna razón, se sentía aturdido ante su presencia. Por desgracia, iba a tener que hablar con ella cuando llevara de vuelta a Alec. Sus invitados llegarían al día siguiente y no iba a poder ocuparse personalmente de su acuerdo, mientras durara la visita. Por cortesía, tenía que asegurarse de que, a Isabella, no le importaba que Marcus llevara a los niños a montar.

Trató de ignorar el hecho de que quisiera verla, pero por más que lo intentó, no tuvo éxito. Le molestaba que dedicara tanto tiempo a tareas tan domésticas como hacer pan. Era una chiquilla y debía de estar divirtiéndose.

Sin saber que su señoría quería hablar con ella, Isabella estaba dándole forma a la masa. Estaba completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, tal y como había hecho con el resto de actividades domésticas, que había llevado a cabo en los últimos días. Si se mantenía ocupada, no tendría tiempo para pensar, algo que era un pasatiempo muy peligroso en aquel momento. Cada vez que daba un respiro a sus pensamientos, un rostro aristocrático invadía su cabeza y se encontraba con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda atravesando su alma, en busca de sus más profundos secretos. La noche era peor. Entonces, se imaginaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, con su mano acariciándole no sólo el pelo.

La masa del pan estaba lista y dispuesta para crecer. A continuación empezó a preparar un bizcocho que, cubierto con la mermelada de ciruelas que había preparado, sería el postre de la cena del día siguiente. De aquella manera pasaba Isabella el día, ahuyentando sus inquietantes pensamientos. Soñaba despierta con dulces besos y abrazos, rodeándola contra un cuerpo fuerte y masculino. En aquel instante, sus sueños se desvanecían. No sabía qué vendría a continuación o lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo.

_Otra vez lo estás haciendo_, se dijo Isabella, tratando de concentrarse en el bizcocho que estaba preparando.

Mientras añadía más harina a la masa, sonó la campana de la puerta. Frunció el ceño. Era demasiado pronto para que Cullen regresara con los niños. Además, nunca usaría la campana si quería verla. Entraría directamente con o sin niños.

La campana volvió a sonar.

—Abre tú por favor, Heidi. Y recuerda que no estoy en casa.

—Sí, señorita Isabella —dijo Heidi, saliendo de la cocina y al cabo de unos segundos regresó—. Es sir Riley Biers, señorita Isabella —añadió enfadada.

—¿Me habrás excusado, verdad?

—Sí, pero no está dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta —contestó Heidi—. Así que se ha acomodado en el salón, como si fuera suyo.

Isabella empleó una expresión que no se ajustaba a su educación y se quitó el delantal.

—¡Qué hombre tan insoportable! —murmuró—. Nunca acepta un no por respuesta. Pues bien, he intentado ser educada. Esta vez no voy a dejarle lugar a dudas o esperanzas, o cómo demonios lo llame él.

Heidi estaba escandalizada.

—¡Señorita Isabella! ¡Cuidado con el lenguaje!

—Esperemos que esta vez pueda convencer a sir Riley, de que no acepto su oferta y que es lo mejor para él.

Salió y Heidi se quedó con la duda de ir tras su joven ama, para detenerla o para animarla. De lo que no tenía ninguna duda era, de que quería que sir Riley se marchara tanto como Isabella.

Sir Riley, un hombre estirado de unos cuarenta y tantos años, se puso de pie al ver entrar a Isabella en el salón.

—Mi querida señorita Isabella, debéis dejar guiaros por alguien más maduro y sabio que vos. Esa sirvienta vuestra, trató de decirme que no estabais en casa. Debéis echarla inmediatamente, si no sabe dónde estáis.

—Heidi estaba siguiendo mis instrucciones —dijo Isabella, colocándose junto a la chimenea—. Y no tengo ninguna intención de despedir a una sirvienta, que se preocupa tanto por mis intereses.

Sir Riley frunció el ceño, ante el tono de voz de Isabella.

—No debéis rechazar el consejo de alguien, que también se preocupa por vos, querida. Necesitáis una sirvienta que sepa distinguir a un visitante inesperado, de un amigo al que dejar pasar.

Isabella sonrió con dulzura.

—Oh, os aseguro que Heidi lo sabe hacer muy bien, sir Riley —dijo y se quedó a la espera de que entendiera su comentario.

—Bueno, señorita Isabella. No debéis ser arisca conmigo.

A continuación se sentó en una silla y se encontró con las cejas arqueadas de su anfitriona, que seguía de pie. Rápidamente, se levantó. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquella mujer? Siempre lo había recibido con deferencia, lo que le había llevado a pensar que su negativa era reflejo de su pudor y de la diferencia entre sus patrimonios. Nunca antes se le había ocurrido, que no le agradaran sus avances.

Decidido por fin a pasar por el matrimonio y a tener un heredero, sir Riley no era la clase de hombres que se dejaba desanimar por un poco de coquetería femenina. Isabella Swan era una exquisitez, que proporcionaría calidez a su cama. Su rechazo, tan sólo aumentaba su interés por ella. La idea de vencer su rechazo, le resultaba excitante. Sin duda alguna, tendría que dominarla también en la cama. Le gustaba forcejear. Nada peor, que una joven tumbada como un cadáver. Naturalmente, nadie esperaba ni deseaba, que a una esposa le agradara el asunto. Eso era para granjeras, con las que poder retozar entre la paja.

Todo aquello pasó por su cabeza, mientras observaba a su anfitriona. Sin duda alguna se debía de haber olvidado de sentarse. Lo haría de inmediato, en cuanto se diera cuenta de que era lo que él quería que hiciera.

Pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se quedó mirándolo inquisitivamente desde la chimenea.

—Esta tarde estoy muy ocupada, sir Riley. Si hay algo en particular que queráis decirme, decídmelo.

_Y salid de mi casa._

Sir Riley sonrió complacido. Así que por fin iba a escucharlo.

—Bueno, bueno. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que ese sobrino vuestro, cuente con la autoridad de un hombre —dijo—. Ya debería ir al colegio. No le hará ningún bien, seguir pegado a vuestras faldas.

—Os recuerdo, que mi sobrino se ha quedado huérfano recientemente —dijo Isabella—. Me parece una barbaridad mandar a un niño de su edad al colegio y más en estas circunstancias.

—¡Tonterías! Tiene que convenirse en un hombre —sentenció sir Riley—. No os preocupéis. Yo me ocuparé de él. Necesita la influencia de un hombre.

Isabella decidió hacer una maldad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con vos, sir Riley. Por eso he acordado con lord Cullen, que monte con él a caballo, ya que muy amablemente se ofreció a enseñarle.

Biers se quedó de piedra. ¿Cullen enseñando a montar al joven Alec? Estaba seguro de que su señoría tenía algo más en mente, que enseñar a montar al chico. Su rostro se encendió de ira.

—No me parece una buena idea —dijo—. Si hubiera sabido que era lo que queríais, yo mismo hubiera enseñado a Alec.

—No quería poneros en el compromiso, sir Riley —dijo Isabella.

—¿Compromiso? Me sorprende que hayáis preferido a Cullen. Una dama como vos, no debería confiar en un hombre de su reputación. ¡No lo permitiré, en la mujer con la que tengo intención de casarme!

Isabella ya estaba harta.

—Sir Riley, esto ha ido demasiado lejos —dijo, sin poder disimular su enojo—. No tenéis ninguna autoridad sobre mí y eso no va a cambiar. Me habéis ofrecido matrimonio varias veces y siempre me he negado. No os he dicho los verdaderos motivos para no causaros dolor. Pero esta vez os diré, que la idea de casarme con vos me es repugnante y no accederé bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por favor, tomad esta respuesta por definitiva y dejad de insistir.

Eso pondría fin al asunto, pensó Isabella mirándolo con frialdad.

Con otro hombre, quizá habría sido así. Por desgracia, sir Riley era tan engreído que se tomó el comentario de Isabella como un reto a su virilidad y actuó en consecuencia.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Isabella se encontró acorralada en un abrazo sofocante. Tenía una mano en el cuello que la obligaba a levantar el rostro y le estaba dando besos húmedos, en su intento de alcanzar sus labios.

—¡Déjeme! ¿Qué está haciendo?

Su protesta se vio interrumpida por sus labios, que finalmente habían alcanzado su objetivo y trataban de besarla en la boca.

Isabella forcejeó desesperada y se dio cuenta, de que aquella bestia disfrutaba con su resistencia. Su ira parecía estarle agradando. Logró separar la boca y estaba a punto de gritar para llamar a Renée y a Heidi, cuando una voz familiar irrumpió furiosa en la estancia.

—Suficiente, Biers. Soltad a la señorita Swan inmediatamente, a menos que prefiráis probar mi fusta.

De un tirón, sir Riley se vio apartado de su víctima. Algo golpeó con fuerza su estómago y luego su mandíbula. Aturdido y sin respiración, cayó al suelo. Isabella se tambaleó, mareada y confusa. Una mano le acercó una silla a la que sujetarse, mientras miraba fijamente a su salvador.

Lord Cullen se giró hacia sir Riley Biers, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Había estado esperando en el jardín, bajo la ventana, a que Isabella se deshiciera de su indeseado visitante, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Edward contempló la imagen con inmensa satisfacción.

—Biers, ningún caballero habría insistido con su propuesta de matrimonio, después de que la dama en cuestión hubiera reconocido su falta de interés. ¡Y mucho menos la habría obligado a corresponder a sus atenciones! —dijo, mostrando indiferencia por aquel hombre que le sacaba unos diez años—. Os sugiero que os vayáis de aquí, antes de que me sienta tentado a usar mi fusta.

Sir Riley se puso en pie. Estaba muy acalorado y apenas podía hablar.

—Estoy haciendo una honrada propuesta de matrimonio a la señorita Swan, que…

—Que ella ha rechazado —le interrumpió Edward—. Ahora, será mejor que os vayáis.

Por un momento, sir Riley permaneció quieto donde estaba. La fama de los puños de Cullen, no era menor que la de su reputación con las féminas de la ópera de Viena. Retarlo a duelo sería aún peor. Era sabido, que era muy bueno con las espadas y las pistolas.

Así que, sir Riley decidió que era mejor optar por la discreción. Aunque era buen tirador y manejaba con destreza la espada, retar a Cullen sería firmar su sentencia de muerte. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida de Isabella y llevándose la mano al estómago, se fue.

Temblorosa, Isabella no dijo nada y se sentó en la silla que Cullen le había acercado. Edward la miró, se acercó a una mesa en la que había una jarra de vino y le sirvió un vaso. Era evidente que estaba seriamente disgustada.

—No tenéis de qué preocuparos, señorita Swan. No creo que se atreva a enfrentarse conmigo. Tomad y bebed esto.

El tono de su voz y sus palabras, no evidenciaron el torbellino de emociones que se había formado en su interior.

—No, no debéis hacerlo —exclamó Isabella.

Estaba muy pálida. Una sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella, al pensar en el riesgo al que Cullen se estaba exponiendo. Con todo detalle, su mente se lo imaginó muerto o seriamente herido.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente. No era posible que sintiera lástima por aquella libidinosa bestia. ¿Se habría equivocado al juzgar sus sentimientos? ¿Estaba considerando aceptar la propuesta de Biers? Le desagradaba la idea, de que pudiera rendirse a Biers o a cualquiera.

Pero las siguientes palabras de Isabella, lo sacaron de dudas.

—No podría soportar, que os hicieran daño por mi estupidez.

_¿Se preocupa por mí?._

La idea le pareció muy interesante, además de novedosa. La única vez, en que había retado a duelo a otro hombre por culpa de una mujer, ésta se había mostrado entusiasmada ante la idea de que uno pusiera fin a la vida del otro. Después de aquello, Cullen había evitado los retos a duelo por mujeres. No merecían la pena. Pero escuchar a Isabella Swan, forcejear con aquel bastardo… Eso le había enfadado, más que nada. Apenas había tardado en levantarse de su silla y entrar por la ventana. Se habría enfrentado a lo que hubiera hecho falta, por mantenerla a salvo.

—Es muy amable de vuestra parte, pero no tenéis por qué preocuparos —dijo Edward, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos—. Os aseguro que, si Biers es lo suficientemente estúpido como para retarme, será su cadáver el que tengan que preparar y no el mío.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa.

—Tan sólo quería dejarle claro, que no voy a casarme con él. Pensé que quizá había sido demasiado blanda, las otras veces en que lo había rechazado. Así que le dije que…

Se quedó pensativa. A pesar de su falta, no estaba bien que se burlara de la proposición de matrimonio de sir Riley y que le contara a Cullen con qué descortesía lo había rechazado.

Edward sonrió, comprendiendo el motivo de su silencio.

—No tenéis por qué contarme lo que le habéis dicho. Estaba justo al lado de la ventana y lo oí todo. Sólo puedo decir, que sir Riley es más engreído de lo que imaginaba y supongo que pensó que, después de una negativa como ésa, podría haceros cambiar de opinión usando la… _force majeure_.

Isabella se estremeció disgustada.

—No, no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan horrible —dijo, traicionando su inocencia—. ¿Por qué se casan las mujeres? ¿Cómo pueden pasar por eso?

Edward sintió ternura, ante la evidencia de su inexperiencia.

—Señorita Swan, me siento obligado a informaron de que si una dama está dispuesta, no tiene por qué ser una experiencia horrible. Y no todos los hombres, son tan ineptos como vuestro pretendiente. Yo no voy por ahí, obligando a que las mujeres correspondan a mis atenciones.

Isabella lo miró por encima del borde de su vaso. Había una nota de indignación en su voz. Lo había ofendido.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. Ha sido una descortesía. Estoy segura de que… Quiero decir, que vos no deberíais…

Avergonzada, Isabella se calló. Mejor no decirle a Cullen, que sus atenciones le resultaban más aceptables.

—No importa —dijo, reconfortándola—. No es lo más descortés que me habéis dicho. Y ahora, al grano.

Mejor no saber qué había querido decir y menos aún, corregirla con una demostración.

Luego, le explicó por qué había ido a verla. Isabella permaneció en silencio, pensando en que debía sentirse aliviada, por no tener que verlo durante una temporada. Eso le daría tiempo para volver a controlar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de aquella tarde. Era demasiado fácil, imaginar a lord Cullen como al galante Perseo rescatando a Andrómeda y viviendo felices por siempre jamás. Lo único que había hecho, había sido comportarse como un hombre de honor se hubiera comportado en su lugar. Sí, sería mejor no verlo y la punzada de dolor que sentía era buena confirmación de ello.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin—. Si os parece bien confiar a Jane a vuestro lacayo, no tengo inconveniente en que Alec monte con él. Gracias, milord y… muchas gracias por vuestra intervención. Os estoy muy agradecida.

Isabella se levantó y le ofreció su mano. Cullen la tomó y para sorpresa de ella, no la soltó de inmediato. Sosteniéndole la mirada, se llevó la mano a los labios y la besó. Sabía que debía soltarla enseguida, pero ella apretó su mano y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Edward se preguntó, si tendría la menor idea de lo devastadora que era su expresión y de lo que le estaba provocando. Sentía fuego en su interior y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban los dedos a Isabella. Lentamente le dio la vuelta a la mano y acarició su palma con el pulgar. Ella se quedó mirándolo, con los labios ligeramente separados, sorprendida ante aquel gesto tan íntimo. Se estremeció de placer.

Edward estaba perdido. Olvidando su determinación, la tomó entre sus brazos y acercó su boca a la de ella. Todas las razones por las que no debía besarla, se vieron superadas por la tentación de sus labios y el deseo de enseñarle, lo que era un beso de verdad. Su completa inocencia era a la vez estímulo y freno a su pasión. Fue muy suave, moviendo sus labios contra los de ella con delicadeza, mientras saboreaba su dulzura.

Isabella, cuyo primer beso la había dejado asqueada, se sorprendió por la diferencia. Ahora entendía lo que milord había dicho, acerca de que era diferente cuando la dama estaba dispuesta. Además, pensaba que la habilidad del hombre también marcaba la diferencia.

La excitante presión de la boca de Cullen, era completamente distinta al baboseo libidinoso de sir Riley. Sus labios eran persuasivos y ejercían una fuerza atrayente a la que respondió instintivamente, rodeándolo con los brazos.

Con un gemido que sacudió a Edward hasta la médula, abrió los labios para él. Aturdido por la pasión, hundió la lengua en su boca, saboreando y explorando sus suaves y lentas caricias. Atormentado por el deseo, sintió que su cuerpo se derretía contra el suyo. Alzó una mano y le acarició los pechos por encima del corpiño. Como respuesta, a Isabella se le erizaron los pezones y gimió de placer en su boca.

Las sensaciones que se apoderaron del cuerpo de Isabella, le robaron toda capacidad de razonamiento. Antes de que el beso se volviera intenso, ya le había parecido tremendamente fascinante. Era una audaz insinuación de otras intimidades.

Isabella sintió una mano deslizándose por su cadera, atrayéndola de un modo que debería escandalizarla. En vez de preocuparse, le devolvió el beso, estrechándose contra su cuerpo y descubriendo sus fuertes músculos, en contraste con la suavidad de sus caricias.

Sus pechos deseaban sentir el roce de su mano y una extraña tensión fue creciendo en su cuerpo y concentrándose entre sus muslos. El beso se volvió más intenso e íntimo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Edward comenzó a mover las caderas adelante y atrás, en una seductora insinuación de lo que quería de ella. Poco a poco, su boca y sus manos excitaron sus sentidos, hasta provocarle dolor.

Edward podía perder el control con facilidad y eso lo aterrorizaba. Su excitación era pura agonía. La inocencia de la respuesta de Isabella, le había despertado un deseo más intenso del que nunca había experimentado. Deseaba meterla desnuda en la cama, para explorar su cuerpo con detenimiento. Quería acariciar sus pechos y poseerla, hacerle el amor hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Tenía que poner fin a aquel tormento.

Con un gemido de frustración, la soltó y se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de sostenerse en pie, así que volvió a dejarla en la silla. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Miró su rostro ruborizado y sus labios hinchados. Tenía la mirada aturdida y al encontrarse con sus ojos, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

_Soy peor que Biers. Al menos él le ha ofrecido matrimonio. ¿Quién va a protegerla de mí?._

—Os ruego me disculpéis, señorita Swan —dijo Edward con dificultad—. No pretendía… No quería aprovecharme. Espero que no me malinterpretéis, no pretendía insultaros… Quiero decir…

_¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?._

Isabella respiró hondo y trató de mantener la compostura, intentando contener sus emociones. No sabía qué decir.

_Sus besos no suponen nada. No dejes que se dé cuenta_ _de lo que sientes_, pensó Isabella.

No temía que se aprovechara, sino que sintiera lástima de ella, si se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado.

—Ha sido muy instructivo, milord. Sois sin duda, mucho mejor que sir Riley.

_¡Dios mío! ¿De veras he dicho eso?._

Incrédulo, se quedó mirándola.

_Instructivo, ¿ha dicho instructivo?, _se preguntó Edward.

Había oído cosas divertidas antes, pero nada así. Luego, reparó en el temblor de su labio inferior y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de mantener el control.

—Si queréis considerarlo así, os estoy agradecido —respondió, aunque no era cierto.

No quería que Isabella Swan, lo considerara un paso más en su educación. No estaba seguro de lo que quería que pensara de él, pero desde luego que no era eso.

—Por supuesto que me satisface, que me consideréis mejor.

_Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que mejore mi propia marca. Pero no puedo dejarla así. Es demasiado cruel_, pensó mientras la observaba.

La puerta se abrió y Jane y Alec aparecieron alborotados.

—¡Tía Bella! He saltado un seto. ¡De veras que lo he hecho! —dijo Alec, buscando la mirada de su mentor y sonrió—. Lord Cullen dice que seré un jinete atrevido. Jane también ha saltado muy bien, pero claro, ella es una chica.

El niño estaba eufórico y ni siquiera se movió para evitar la palmada de Jane en el hombro.

—Tío Edward dijo que salté muy bien, sin tener en cuenta que era una chica. Además, dijo que serías atrevido, después de que tuvieras que pararte para no darte con un árbol. De no haber sido así, ahora estarías lleno de cardenales —lo corrigió Jane y le sacó la lengua, de un modo que su institutriz no aprobaría.

Cullen rió.

—¡Qué chicos tan revoltosos! Es hora de que nos vayamos. Y no vuelvas a pegar a Alec.

_¡Malditos niños! ¿Por qué habían tenido que aparecer, justo en ese momento? Aunque lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de qué decirle_, pensó Edward.

Isabella se puso de pie.

—Os deseo que paséis buen día, milord, Jane. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra cacería.

Extendió una mano a su señoría y él la tomó a regañadientes. Al oír su despedida, sintió como si un cuchillo se clavara en sus entrañas. Pero no tenía otra opción que acceder. Estrechó su mano y antes de marcharse, le dijo a Alec al oído que se portara bien con su tía. Jane se despidió con un abrazo de Isabella, con quien se estaba empezando a encariñar, y salió detrás de su tío.

Alec se fue a ocuparse de sus cosas e Isabella se quedó sola. ¿Por qué la había besado de aquella manera? Se llevó la mano a la boca. Nunca había imaginado que un beso pudiera hacerla sentir así, como si estuviera ardiendo a la vez que se derretía. ¿Había sentido él, lo mismo? ¿Sería capaz de besarla, sin sentir nada más que deseo? ¿De veras eran diferentes los hombres?

De repente, se sintió exhausta y se sentó. Sus pensamientos confusos, fueron interrumpidos por Heidi.

—Señorita Isabella. ¿Qué pasó con ese sir Riley? Vi cómo se iba. ¿Trató de besaros?

Isabella asintió.

—Sí, fue muy… desagradable. Por suerte lord Cullen entró y…

—Estoy segura de que le dio su merecido. Tenga cuidado, señorita Isabella. No debería recibir caballeros a solas. Al menos, con su señoría está segura.

Isabella no quiso corregirla y Heidi continuó.

—Está comprometido, o al menos eso dicen en el pueblo.

Aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría y Isabella se quedó de piedra.

—¿Comprometido? ¿Con quién?

Heidi se encogió de hombros.

—Con una de las damas que vendrá, según he escuchado. Creo que se llama lady Tanya —dijo y se quedó mirando a Isabella—. Será mejor que vaya a descansar, señorita Isabella. Yo me ocuparé de todo —añadió y acompañó a Isabella hasta la puerta.

En la soledad de su habitación, Isabella se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida. Estaba comprometido. Entonces, ¿qué quería de ella? Quizá estuviera divirtiéndose flirteando. O quizá estuviera pensando en ofrecerle _carte blanche_, pedirle que fuera su amante. Se estremeció al pensar aquello. Después de su reacción, no podía culparlo si pensaba que era una fácil conquista.

Al menos, esperaba poder sacarlo de su error. Si la deseaba tanto como le había parecido, entonces estaba perdida. Podía darse por vencida, aunque sabía que eso la destruiría.

.

* * *

Hace calor no? Es el último por hoy... Mañana veo que puedo hacer! Muchos besos :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo VI:**

El día siguiente fue un ir y venir de carruajes, ante el pórtico de columnas griegas de Cullen Place. Los sirvientes no pararon de subir equipajes, a las habitaciones asignadas a los invitados. El murmullo de las voces y el sonido de los pasos y de las faldas al rozar el suelo, no cesaron en la casa.

Lady Esme observaba todo con humor. El día anterior, su astuta mirada había advertido la tensión de su sobrino al volver a casa.

Había reparado en que su expresión cambiaba, cada vez que Jane hablaba de Isabella Swan, a la que se refería como tía Bella. Más bien, se quedaba de piedra, como si tratara de controlar sus emociones. Y de acuerdo a la vasta experiencia de lady Esme, sólo había un motivo para que una mujer causara ese sentimiento.

Así que sentía curiosidad, por ver cómo su sobrino recibía a las invitadas de honor. Había escuchado fragmentos de conversaciones, cuando la gente pensaba que no estaba escuchando.

—¿Ya se lo ha propuesto? Seguramente, lo anunciará al final de la visita.

A veces, era conveniente dejar que pensaran que era sorda y que estaba un poco senil. La molestia de que le hablaran a gritos, se compensaba con la información que de ese modo obtenía. Por ejemplo, Michael Newton nunca se habría referido a lady Tanya como fría cataplasma, de haber pensado que su anfitriona podía oírlo.

Se sentó en el salón verde, que era considerado suyo, y fue recibiendo a los invitados, mientras Cullen se los presentaba. Tenían que acercarse a ella, recorriendo una extensa alfombra y sabía que eso los ponía nerviosos.

La decoración anticuada de la estancia, contribuía a crear la impresión de que se estaban acercando a un trono. Así, tenía la oportunidad de estudiar a cada persona. Mientras tuviera fuerzas en el cuerpo, no permitiría que sus habitaciones se llenaran de muebles. Prefería mantenerlos a la vieja usanza, contra la pared. Al igual que era cuando los vestidos eran vestidos y no esas modernas y escandalosas prendas de muselina, que ahora se consideraban decentes para una mujer recatada.

A lo lejos, escuchó el anuncio de la llegada de lady Denali y lady Tanya. Lady Esme estudió la presa en la que su sobrino había puesto los ojos, mientras se acercaba para ser presentada a la anfitriona. Alta y elegante, lady Tanya recorrió la alfombra para saludar a la anciana.

Lady Esme la encontró bonita, pero no estaba segura de que fuera la mujer perfecta para Edward. Se la veía educada, aunque enseguida adivinó un aire de superioridad. Y por el ceño fruncido de Cullen, él también se había dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo estáis? —dijo Lady Esme, en respuesta al saludo de la invitada, antes de dirigirse a lady Denali—. Buenas noches, Carmen. ¿Cómo está Denali? ¿Todavía tiene interés por las potras?

Aquella extraña pregunta, dejó a todos con la duda de si se estaba refiriendo a los intereses deportivos del ausente conde, o a otras inclinaciones menos respetables.

A todos menos a lady Denali y a lord Cullen, que consiguió disimular la risa tosiendo. Lady Denali se puso pálida y fue incapaz de responder. Lady Tanya se quedó sorprendida. Nunca antes había visto a su madre tan afectada, por una pregunta tan inocente. Lady Tanya era una de aquellas damas, que no sabía nada de la reputación de un hombre, ni siquiera cuando el hombre en cuestión era su propio padre y mantenía aventuras con tan poca discreción.

Por extraño que fuera, a Edward no le agradaba aquella completa ignorancia. Tenía que ser muy ingenua, para no darse cuenta de los pecados de Denali, que eran de dominio público. Cullen se había olvidado del comentario que le había hecho a Isabella, acerca de que las mujeres no deberían saber de esas cosas. De pronto, reparó en que Isabella habría hecho algún comentario al respecto, para poner a la vieja en su sitio. Eso habría divertido a su tía Esme.

Volviendo a su papel de anfitrión, se acercó para rescatar a la aturdida lady Denali, mientras lanzaba una significativa mirada a su tía.

—Quizá lady Tanya y vos queráis descansar del viaje, antes de cambiaros para la cena. Son las cuatro y cenaremos a las seis.

—Gracias, milord —respondió lady Denali.

_Al menos él sabe_ _tratarme, no como esta vieja loca. Cuando Tanya se case, me aseguraré de que lady Esme se vaya a vivir a Dower House o a Bath_, pensó lady Denali.

Cullen las acompañó hasta sus habitaciones y les enseñó la _suite_ que iban a ocupar. El tamaño y la majestuosidad de la estancia, devolvieron la calma a lady Denali. Un amplio salón separaba las dos alcobas, cada una de las cuales tenía una enorme cama con dosel y lujosos muebles, adornados con oro de Damasco.

Lady Tanya estaba impresionada por aquel despliegue de ostentación, pero consideraba que se lo merecía.

—Lord Cullen nos trata con gran respeto —dijo, al encontrarse con su madre en el salón privado.

—Desde luego, querida —convino lady Denali—. Y estoy segura de que no le importara que hagas algunos cambios.

—¿Cambios?

En su opinión, la casa estaba llena de detalles de gran elegancia. Algunos de los muebles eran algo anticuados, pero podían ser relegados a estancias más privadas. ¿De qué estaba hablando su madre?

—Sí, querida. Por ejemplo: creo que la sobrina de lord Cullen está viviendo aquí. Es comprensible que no haya podido ocuparse de sus cosas y de la niña a la vez. Ésa será una tarea para ti. La niña estará mejor en un buen colegio. A partir de ahora, no debe pensar que éste es su hogar. Los huérfanos pueden demandar mucha atención.

Lady Tanya asintió pensativa. Lo cierto era, que no quería tener que ocuparse de los hijos de nadie. Lady Denali continuó:

—También está lady Esme, que empieza a estar en un estado delicado. Además, está acostumbrada a ordenar lo que le plazca. Será mucho mejor que se retire a Dower House o incluso a Bath. Sí, Bath será mejor. Por su salud, ya sabes. Estoy segura de que las aguas le vendrán bien.

Aquello sorprendió a lady Tanya. Desde luego que no quería, que la tía de lord Cullen interfiriera en cómo gobernara la casa. Bajó a cenar, con la firma decisión de pedirle a su madre consejo para lograr aquellos objetivos.

A mitad de la cena, lady Esme había tornado una decisión. Si podía impedirlo, su sobrino no iba a casarse con aquella insoportable y estirada bruja. Y si era tan estúpido como para hacerlo, entonces se retiraría a Dower House antes de que se celebrara la boda. Nunca antes una mujer la había irritado tanto, lo que era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres irritaban a lady Esme. Había dos excepciones. Una era Rosalie McCarty, que había conseguido que su atractivo marido no saliera de su cama. La otra era la señorita Swan quien, en su opinión, era una buena muchacha, capaz de hacer mucho bien. Lady Esme se había quedado impresionada con la señorita Swan, desde el día en que había ido a visitarla y la había encontrado persiguiendo a un cochinillo en su salón y utilizando un lenguaje propio de los mozos de cuadra.

Al final de la cena, lady Esme había añadido un detalle a su decisión de marcharse a Dower House: se llevaría a Jane con ella.

La niña había bajado antes de la cena al comedor y lady Tanya, la había tratado con una mezcla de condescendencia y superioridad, que lady Esme había encontrado intolerable. Aquél era el hogar de la niña. Sin duda alguna, lady Tanya enviaría a la niña a un colegio de inmediato.

Para cuando se retiró, ya estaba harta de escuchar sandeces. Lady Tanya le había dicho a Edward, que estaría encantada de ver la casa al día siguiente y darle algunos consejos sobre cómo amueblar el ala oeste.

¡Por encima de su cadáver, Lady Tanya Anstey iba a casarse con Edward Masen!

A la mañana siguiente, salió de su alcoba antes de su hora habitual. Quería hablar con Cullen, antes de que dieran comienzo las actividades del día, que incluían un paseo por la finca y una visita a McCarty Court. Encontró a su sobrino en la biblioteca.

Él alzó la cabeza, sorprendido.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Han invadido la nación? ¿Qué estás haciendo levantada tan temprano?

—Me hablas como si fuera uno de tus amigos —dijo, internamente encantada por aquella manera en que le había hablado.

¡Ya le gustaría ver la reacción de la señorita Anstey, si Cullen se dirigiera a ella de aquella manera!

—He tenido una idea —continuó—. ¿Vas a ir a ver a los McCarty estos días?

—Sí, claro —respondió Edward—. De hecho, había pensado pasar a visitarlos esta tarde, mientras estemos montando a caballo. Les envié una carta ayer y lady McCarty me contestó con otra, diciendo que fuéramos cuando quisiéramos.

Lady Esme sonrió de una manera, que puso nervioso a Edward. Recordaba haber visto aquella expresión en su niñez y siempre implicaba problemas para el destinatario.

—¿Por qué no le sugieres a Rosalie, que visite a la señorita Swan? Creo que esas dos mujeres podrían llevarse muy bien. A ambas les gusta decir lo que piensan y, según tengo entendido, no se conocen.

Edward pensó que su memoria le fallaba. No veía peligro en aquello. Rosalie McCarty sería una buena amiga para Isabella. Después de haberla besado, la sentía más cercana.

—Muy bien, tía Esme. Le diré a lady McCarty que vaya a visitar a Isa… a la señorita Swan. ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho! Será mejor que vaya a desayunar. Si tú has podido levantarte antes, yo también puedo desayunar antes.

Salieron de la biblioteca juntos, y Lady Esme tuvo que disimular la mueca de sus labios.

_Así que Isabella. En cuanto Rosalie se entere de esto, confío en que haga algo, sin necesidad de que se lo pida._

Cumpliendo con su palabra, Cullen se dispuso a enseñarle la casa a lady Tanya, después del desayuno.

Lady Tanya le recordó, que estaba ansiosa por darle sus consejos.

—Será un placer, milord. Debéis saber, que mi madre acaba de reformar algunas habitaciones en Camberley, en estilo chino. Creo que el resultado es muy original y estaré encantada de ayudaros.

Una inesperada sensación de fastidio se apoderó de Edward, al darse cuenta de que, lady Denali, había decidido no acompañarlos en el recorrido. No acababa de entender su consternación, puesto que debería ser lo que quería, tener una oportunidad de acercarse a su posible esposa.

_Si vas con ella a solas, antes del mediodía todo el mundo estará murmurando. Tienes que buscar una coartada._

—Quizá la señora Newton quiera acompañarnos también —dijo, sonriendo en dirección a una joven que parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación.

—Estaría encantada, milord —respondió Jessica Newton, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

No era ninguna tonta y enseguida se dio cuenta, de lo que su señoría pretendía. Aunque era feliz con su marido, un viejo amigo de Cullen, estaba encantada de poder pasar la mañana en compañía del hombre más guapo, que Dios hubiera puesto sobre la tierra. Especialmente, si con ello contribuía a enojar a aquella insoportable Lady Tanya. No porque la muchacha fuera a mostrar algo tan mundano como enojo, sino para que no fuera ella sola la única destinataria de su atención.

El recorrido por la casa fue un éxito. Las dos mujeres disfrutaron mucho. La señora Newton, no necesitaba ser el centro de atención para pasarlo bien. Por el contrario, estaba contenta de poder permanecer en un segundo plano y observar las tonterías de los demás. Escuchó a lady Tanya informar a su señoría, de las tendencias del gusto moderno, proponiendo enviar algunas valiosas reliquias al desván. Estaba segura, de que había sorprendido con sus sugerencias a Cullen, quien se había limitado a responder que la pieza en cuestión, le gustaba o que prefería dejarla donde estaba.

Incapaz de darse cuenta de que sus intenciones eran evidentes, lady Tanya dio rienda suelta a sus ideas, convencida de que estaba impresionando a lord Cullen con su conocimiento y buen gusto. Siguiendo los consejos que le había dado su madre, incluso se aventuró a preguntarle cuándo la querida pequeña Jane, como se refería a la niña, sería enviada al colegio.

—Será una decisión sabia, milord. Debe de ser muy doloroso para la niña, tener que recordar continuamente todo lo que ha perdido —dijo Tanya, mostrando una fingida preocupación, que hizo que la señora Newton deseara darle una bofetada.

—Después de todo lo que ha perdido, prefiero no sacarla de su hogar mientras sea tan joven. Su institutriz está haciendo un trabajo excelente —se limitó a decir Edward.

Aunque lo dijo en un tono amable, la señora Newton estaba convencida de que había visto un brillo de ira en sus ojos verdes.

—Pero le vendría bien tener otras compañías —añadió lady Tanya, consciente de su metedura de pata.

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward, inclinando la cabeza—. He dispuesto que visite a una amiga de mi tía, una vez a la semana, para que juegue con el sobrino de la señorita Swan. E incluso salgo con los niños a montar a caballo, para que la señorita Swan no se sienta en deuda.

Sólo con mencionar el nombre de Isabella, sintió una punzada de dolor que le sorprendió. Pensó en el modo, en que se había hecho cargo de su sobrino huérfano y se preguntó, si lady Tanya habría sido tan comprensiva. De pronto, sintió curiosidad en saber cómo se comportaría Tanya con Jane. Se estaba encariñando con la niña y una sensación de intranquilidad lo embargó, al pensar que su futura esposa no quisiera que la pequeña permaneciera con ellos.

—Además, querida Tanya —estaba diciendo la señora Newton—, algún día Cullen tendrá su propia familia y sin duda Jane tendrá mucha compañía.

Tanya se quedó mirándola, con expresión severa.

Con un extraño nudo en la garganta, Edward se encontró recordando la imagen de Isabella con aquel bebé entre los brazos, mientras le susurraba tiernas palabras.

—Muchas niñas se vuelven muy maternales con los bebés —continuó la señora Newton con cierta malicia—. A mí me pasó, cuando mi hermana mayor empezó a tener hijos. Yo era de la edad de Jane, la más pequeña de doce hermanos.

Edward reparó en la expresión de repugnancia lady Tanya. Evidentemente, a la señora Newton tampoco se le había pasado por alto.

En aquel momento, estaban en el vestíbulo circular del torreón. La señora Newton se fijó en un cuadro, con la pintura de la esposa y de la numerosa prole del cuarto vizconde.

—Estoy segura de que otra pintura así agradaría a milord —dijo señalando el cuadro.

Los niños aparecían rodeando a su madre, que sujetaba al más pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Desde luego —respondió Cullen con frialdad, asaltándole la imagen de Isabella rodeada de niños.

Lady Tanya estaba contrariada por la conversación. Lord Cullen no tenía ninguna duda de que, para entonces, Isabella habría reaccionado con sus comentarios espontáneos. Estaba deseando acabar el recorrido, por lo que propuso a las damas un descanso, antes de comer y salir hacia McCarty Court.

Satisfecha con las actividades matutinas, la señora Newton aceptó su propuesta y se retiró, convencida de que el pobre Cullen necesitaba pasar un rato a solas con la muchacha, si de veras iba a pedirle matrimonio.

—Quizá no sepáis, que hablé con vuestro padre antes de dejar la ciudad —dijo Edward una vez se quedaron a solas—. Naturalmente, creo que lo más importante es que ambos estemos seguros, antes de llegar a un acuerdo final, pero…

—Por supuesto, milord —dijo Lady Tanya, sin mostrar ningún rubor—. No hay necesidad de precipitarse, en una decisión tan importante.

Cullen escoltó a lady Tanya hasta su habitación, tratando de congratularse porque viera aquella unión con la misma frialdad que él. Mientras caminaban, intentó imaginársela con niños, pero fue incapaz. Por alguna razón, la imagen no acababa de encajar. Se despidió de ella con gran formalismo y se fue a pensar en aquella mañana, a la soledad de su biblioteca.

.

La visita a McCarty Court fue muy agradable. El conde y la condesa, recibieron al grupo con gran hospitalidad y si a lady Tanya no le apreció adecuada la presencia del enorme perro de lady McCarty, no dijo nada.

Aun así, Cullen reparó en que evitaba a Gelert y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría, si hubiera perros en su casa. Tenía intención de hacerse con un par de cachorros. Los perros siempre aportaban sensación de hogar a una casa. No había tenido un perro desde que dejara Inglaterra y le apetecía mucho.

Aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tuvo, para sugerirle a la condesa que debía entablar amistad con la señorita Swan.

—Mi tía Esme está convencida de que os gustará —le explicó, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Gelert.

—¿De veras? —dijo Rosalie—. Entonces, por supuesto que iré a conocerla. ¿Willowbank House? Ah, sí, ya sé. Muy bien, iré a visitarla mañana o pasado. Suelo pasear a caballo por allí.

Rosalie conocía muy bien a lady Esme y no pudo evitar preguntarse, qué se le habría ocurrido esta vez. Tenía que haber algo, detrás de aquella inocente sugerencia.

Pensando en que Jessica Newton y Tanya estuvieran cansadas, Cullen regresó con el grupo por el camino más corto, que pasaba por Willowbank House. La tentación de parar a visitar a Isabella, lo inquietaba. Sabía que no era prudente. Ahora, no estaba seguro de poder mantener las distancias con ella.

Al ver la casa, decidió pasar de largo y evitar la tentación, pero sus palabras lo contradijeron.

—Por favor, continuad. Debo detenerme a hablar con mi arrendatario, acerca de unas mejoras que voy a llevar a cabo en la casa. Os alcanzaré en unos minutos.

Desmontó, asombrado por la falta de control que parecía tener sobre su comportamiento y ató las riendas de su yegua a un poste. De camino a la puerta, no dejó de repetirse, que debía mantener alejadas las manos y la boca de Isabella, que era su arrendataria, una mujer de indudable virtud, a la que debería tratar con respeto. Y además, había decidido proponerle matrimonio a lady Tanya, quien reunía todo lo que buscaba en una esposa. Era guapa, de buena cuna, bien educada y con una buena dote.

Para su tranquilidad, Isabella lo recibió en compañía de Renée Dwyer. Si se había sorprendido al verlo, no dejó que se notara.

—Buenas tardes, lord Cullen. Es un placer volver a verlo —dijo con voz tranquila, sin dar muestras de su desconcierto.

_¿Por qué ha vuelto tan pronto? ¿Qué quiere? No creo que vaya a ofrecerme _carte blanche_… ¡Deja de pensar eso! No dirá nada con Renée en la habitación. Y si dice algo, no importa, a menos que seas tan estúpida como para aceptar._

Pero sí le importaba. Sabía que se sentiría muy avergonzada si él pensaba que, su desafortunada reacción a sus besos, suponía que estaba dispuesta a considerar tal relación. Y no podría culpar a nadie, más que a ella. No debería haber hablado tan a la ligera de los deberes conyugales. Un hombre con su reputación, no se resistiría a tal desafío.

—Por favor, sentaos —dijo señalando una silla a su señoría.

—No… No debería quedarme, señorita Swan. Tan sólo quería deciros, que he estado de visita en McCarty Court esta tarde y que le he hablado de vos a la condesa. Tiene intención de venir a veros uno de estos días. Espero que no os importe.

_¡Deja de tartamudear, como si fueras un escolar!._

—¡Qué amable por vuestra parte, milord! Estoy segura de que a la señorita Isabella no le importará. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Isabella, querida, ¿no dices nada? —dijo la señorita Dwyer.

Isabella estaba mirando a Cullen. Se sentía confusa.

—Desde luego que es muy amable por vuestra parte, milord. Pero no se me ocurre la razón, por la que hayáis hecho tal cosa. ¿Qué tengo en común con una condesa?

—Bueno, ambas agradan a mi tía Esme. De hecho, fue sugerencia suya que le hablara a lady McCarty de vos. Estoy seguro de que os gustará —dijo e hizo una pausa, antes de continuar—. No es altiva ni condescendiente y no repara en rangos ni en esa clase de tonterías. No pierde el tiempo con esas cosas. Ahora, tengo que irme. Tengo que acompañar a mis invitados a casa. Me llevan ventaja.

Isabella se levantó.

—Entonces, os acompañaré hasta vuestro caballo, milord. Gracias por vuestra amabilidad. Estoy deseando conocer a lady McCarty.

Cullen se despidió educadamente de la señorita Dwyer y sujetó la puerta a Isabella para que saliera antes que él. El olor de su pelo lo invadió al pasar junto a él y al cerrar la puerta, se preguntó de qué sería aquella fragancia.

—Señorita Swan. Espero que disculpéis mi comportamiento del otro día… No fue correcto por mi parte…

—No os preocupéis, milord —dijo con voz fría—. Soy consciente, de que no debería haber recibido a sir Riley a solas. No lo habría hecho, si no hubiera pretendido rechazar su oferta. Y vos habéis demostrado, que fue una tontería recibiros a solas. La responsabilidad es sólo mía.

¿Se estaba culpando por su comportamiento? No debería sentirse culpable, porque él se hubiera comportado como un sinvergüenza. Sabía que, mucha gente, habría pensado que ella se lo había buscado de un modo u otro. Un hombre no debería ocultarse, tras unas mentiras tan cobardes. La había besado, porque no había podido contenerse. No era culpa de ella, a menos que pudiera culparla por ser tan adorable y atractiva.

—La culpa no fue vuestra, señorita Swan —dijo amablemente—. Fue mía. No debéis culparos o pensar que saqué alguna conclusión por vuestra…, por lo que pasó.

_¿Por mi reacción? ¿Por el hecho innegable de que os devolví el beso? ¿Que no sólo permití, sino que fomenté las libertades que os tomasteis?._

Isabella no dijo nada, mientras seguía el sendero hasta el portón. No sabía qué decir.

—Adiós, milord. Espero a Jane el lunes.

—Adiós —dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Ella se quedó mirándola unos instantes, antes de estrecharla con la suya. Antes de que pudiera apartarla, él se la llevó a los labios y la besó en la muñeca.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendida por la sensación que la invadió.

—No —susurró—. Esto tiene que terminar. No estoy interesada en vos, milord. Buscad otro sitio para vuestras diversiones y dejadme en paz —dijo y apartó la mano, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—¿Mis diversiones?

Edward estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué pensaba?

—¿Para qué sí no, iba a ser esto? —preguntó Isabella, repitiendo en voz alta su pensamiento—. No sé si os estáis divirtiendo con un poco de seducción o con algo más serio, pero os digo una cosa, lord Cullen: no quiero ninguna de las dos cosas. ¡Adiós!

Regresó a la casa casi corriendo, mientras Edward se quedaba allí, preguntándose qué le había llevado a hacer tal cosa. No había hecho más que disculparse, por la familiaridad que se había tomado el día anterior y ahí estaba haciéndolo otra vez. Con otras mujeres, siempre había sido capaz de mantener el control. Aunque las hubiera deseado, siempre había sido capaz de controlarse.

_Es porque no puedo tenerla. Si pudiera llevármela a la cama, dejaría_ _de tener este_ _control_. Pero podía tenerla. Había respondido el día anterior. ¿Qué más podía hacerle falta para…? ¡No! Horrorizado por el giro que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Cullen espoleó a su yegua. ¿La había defendido del ataque de Biers, para aprovecharse él? Eso era impensable. Ella no se merecía eso. ¿Por qué demonios estaba interesado en ella? No era especialmente guapa, ni tenía grandes contactos y su lenguaje era incendiario cuando se enfadaba.

Su boca se había abierto para él y su cuerpo se había derretido entre sus brazos, como el de ninguna otra mujer. Su inexperiencia y timidez habían despertado sus sentimientos. Y por encima de todo, estaba aquella extraña necesidad de protegerla de él.

_Apártate de ella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. A menos que estés dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio. Y lo último que quieres, es un matrimonio con una mujer a la que quieras. Eso podría herirte._

Aquel pensamiento continuó dando vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que vio a sus invitados y los alcanzó. Una terrible sospecha se estaba formando en su cabeza: quizá estuviera cayendo, en aquello que tanto había tratado de evitar. Mientras entablaba una educada conversación con Jessica Newton y lady Tanya, recordó un comentario que Emmett McCarty había hecho, acerca del amor y a su incapacidad para reconocer ese sentimiento. Apretó la mandíbula. Si se había enamorado de Isabella Swan, entonces sólo había una cosa que podía hacer: evitarla como si de una plaga se tratara.

.

Isabella decidió que tenía que olvidarse de lord Cullen. Ahora sabía por qué le había parecido peligroso. Ejercía un poder sobre ella, como ningún otro hombre. Unos cuantos encuentros más y sería incapaz de decirle que no, fuera lo que fuese que le pidiera. Su boca y sus manos, le robaban toda capacidad de pensar con lógica. Aquella noche, permaneció despierta horas, tratando de convencerse de que aquella locura pasaría.

_Es sólo una atracción física. No es posible que estés enamorada. Apenas lo conoces. ¿Qué más te gusta de él, además de esos besos que te dejan sin sentido?._

Pero había muchas cosas que le gustaban de él. Su amabilidad y comprensión con Alec, el tiempo que estaba dedicando a conocer a su sobrina,… Alec estaba aprendiendo cosas que Cullen le contaba de manera casual, lo que le confirmaba a Isabella que no podía haber encontrado un hombre mejor, para influir en él.

_Trata de pensar en cosas que no te gusten de él. Por ejemplo, su reputación. Además, ¿no recuerdas que estuvo a punto de atropellarte? Por no mencionar, que te acusa de alejar a Alec de su familia. ¡Arrogante entrometido! Aunque lo cierto es que se ha disculpado por todo, echándose la culpa._

Su sentido innato de la justicia, no era de ayuda. Tan sólo hacía que lo amara más. Porque aquello era amor, por mucho que tratara de engañarse a sí misma y se mostrara fría con él. Sabía que no insistiría, si lo convencía de que no quería nada con él. Debía de tener cuidado y evitar que se quedaran a solas. Era el único modo de estar a salvo de su propia debilidad y no entregarse a él, en la primera oportunidad.

Por fin se quedó dormida, pero no descansó bien. Estaba obsesionada con su voz y sus caricias. Se despertó varias veces, temblorosa y con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Una extraña sensación se intensificó en su vientre. Los sueños eran tan reales que cada vez que volvía a dormirse, se sentía confusa al encontrarse sola.

.

* * *

Capítulo corto... En un rato subo el próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo VII:**

Al día siguiente después de comer, Isabella mandó a Alec a hacer sus tareas vespertinas y Renée se fue, como siempre, a descansar. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse ocupada, así que se fue a por cera de abejas y se dispuso a abrillantar los muebles del salón.

La mayoría eran piezas antiguas, que habían pertenecido a la familia de su padre y empezaban a desgastarse por el uso. Aun así, estaban brillantes y le daban a aquella estancia, un aire de hogar. Llevaba toda la vida viviendo con aquel mobiliario y sentía que le proporcionaba estabilidad y seguridad.

Abrió las ventanas y dejó que el aire entrara en la habitación. El jardín estaba lleno de flores y la brisa transportaba su aroma. Respiró hondo y se puso manos a la obra.

Uno a uno fue moviendo los muebles y untándolos de cera. Empezó a tararear y acabó cantando al compás de los pájaros. Después de encerar varios muebles, revisó el primero para comprobar si estaba seco sin dejar de cantar.

La visitante que subía por el sendero con su perro, se quedó inmóvil al escucharla cantar. Esperó unos minutos y luego continuó su camino, hasta llegar a la puerta. Estaba muy nerviosa, por ir a visitar a una desconocida, pero quiso saber qué canción era aquélla.

Justo cuando Isabella Jacobó un paño para sacar brillo, la campana de la puerta sonó. Frunció el ceño. No podía ser Cullen otra vez. Oyó los pasos de Heidi en el vestíbulo y a continuación, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Una voz femenina preguntó si la señorita Swan estaba en casa.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera guardar la cera y los trapos en un cajón, Heidi abrió la puerta del salón.

—Ha venido lady McCarty, señorita Isabella.

Sin tiempo para limpiarse, con un vestido viejo y manchas de cera en la cara, Isabella se acercó a saludar a su invitada.

A primera impresión, le pareció una mujer muy guapa. Era alta y delgada y llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, cuya falda sujetaba elegantemente con una mano. Unos rizos morenos asomaban bajo el sombrero que llevaba, que le sentaba muy bien.

Isabella trató de animarse. No tenía de qué avergonzarse. En un segundo vistazo, reparó en la mirada divertida y en la alegre sonrisa. De repente, Isabella se tranquilizó.

—Siento interrumpiros. ¿Queréis que vuelva en otra ocasión? No pretendía importunar, pero Cullen me dijo que lady Esme quería que os conociera. Vamos a cenar con ellos y me preguntará, qué me habéis parecido.

Isabella rompió a reír y su invitada también.

—Os habéis puesto tan seria que, por un momento, me he asustado. No encajaba en absoluto.

—¿No encajaba? —repitió Isabella.

—Con esa bonita canción que estabais cantando. Tenéis que cantarla de nuevo, para que me la aprenda —explicó la condesa.

—¿Por qué no os sentáis, lady McCarty? —preguntó Isabella, sin dejar de sonreír—. Heidi, trae unos sándwiches y té, por favor.

—Sí, señorita Isabella. ¿Qué hago con el perro?

—¿Perro? ¿Qué perro? —preguntó Isabella, sorprendida.

—El perro de lady McCarty está en el vestíbulo.

—¿Puede pasar, señorita Swan? —preguntó lady McCarty—. Es grande, pero está bien educado. También podría dejarlo fuera, con mi criado.

—Que pase —dijo Isabella—. Y, Heidi, dile al criado de lady McCarty que deje los caballos en los establos.

Lady McCarty emitió un silbido y un enorme perro apareció y se sentó junto a su dueña.

—¿Necesitáis que un criado os acompañe, para que os proteja cuando vais con él?

Había hecho la pregunta antes de pensarla. Seguramente, aquélla no era la manera correcta de dirigirse a una condesa. Pero aquella mujer, no parecía encajar en las ideas preconcebidas de Isabella.

—¡Qué va! Gelert sólo atacaría, si alguien pretendiera hacerme daño. Pero ya sabéis cómo son los hombres. McCarty insiste en que vaya acompañada, cuando salgo de nuestras tierras.

Isabella sonrió.

—Debe de ser agradable, que alguien se preocupe tanto por vos. Por favor, sentaos. Me alegro de que hayáis venido. Lord Cullen me avisó de que vendríais, pero no imaginé que sería tan pronto.

Lady McCarty se sentó con el perro a sus pies.

—¿Conocéis mucho a lady Esme?

—No demasiado —admitió Isabella—. Solía venir de vez en cuando, pero tengo entendido que ya no sale mucho.

—¿Y no vais a verla?

—No, eh… No creo que…

Isabella no sabía cómo decirle a lady McCarty, que no se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser bienvenida en Cullen Place. Aunque el vizconde anterior había sido muy amable, su esposa nunca le había hecho saber, que quisiera algún tipo de relación con ella.

—No queríais que pensaran, que os estabais inmiscuyendo, ¿verdad? —dijo lady McCarty, sonriendo comprensivamente—. La próxima vez que vaya a verla, iré en mi carruaje y vendré a recogeros. Le gustan las visitas, aunque siempre regaña por no ir a verla más a menudo. Deberíais haber oído lo que me dijo, cuando estuve un mes sin ir después de tener a mis gemelos.

Isabella estaba fascinada. No podía creer que aquella mujer esbelta, fuera madre de gemelos.

—Había oído que habíais tenido gemelos —dijo Isabella con timidez—. Me alegro mucho por vos.

Sintió un pellizco de envidia. Aquella mujer lo tenía todo: un marido que, por lo que se decía, estaba muy enamorado de ella y unos hijos.

Al menos ella tenía a Alec, pensó, apartando la imagen de lord Cullen. Fuera lo que fuese que pudiera ofrecer, el amor no estaba incluido. Al menos, no el amor como ella lo entendía.

—¿Qué estabais cantando? Nunca antes había oído esa canción. Es antigua, ¿verdad? —preguntó y se puso a tararear la melodía.

—Una de las criadas, me la enseñó cuando era una niña —dijo Isabella.

—¿Podéis tocarla para mí? —preguntó lady McCarty, señalando el clavicordio que había en un rincón.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—Toco muy mal.

Lady McCarty se levantó y se acercó al instrumento. Levantó la tapa y se sentó.

—Venga, cantad. Tengo que aprenderme esa canción. A McCarty le gustará.

Algo cohibida, Isabella se puso a cantar y se sorprendió, cuando su invitada fue capaz de acompañarla al segundo verso.

—Otra vez —le pidió al acabar.

Esta vez tocó desde el principio, añadiendo algunos compases entre los versos.

Rosalie McCarty no había oído a nadie cantar así. La voz era cálida y vibrante y poseía una especial cualidad. Impresionada, tocó las últimas notas.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Estaban cautivadas por la magia del momento. En aquel instante, estaba naciendo una amistad entre ellas, gracias al poder de la música y a la capacidad de expresar cosas, que no podían ser dichas con palabras.

—Espero que vengáis a cenar una noche y, así, cantar para McCarty.

—No podría, lady McCarty —dijo Isabella horrorizada.

Rosalie rió.

—Claro que sí podréis. Le encantará. Y puesto que vamos a ser amigas, será mejor que dejes de llamarme lady McCarty. Todo el mundo me llama Rose.

—¿Quieres que te llame Rose?

Isabella nunca había imaginado, que una condesa pudiera ser tan natural y encantadora. Era cálida, simpática y, a la vez, transmitía una solemnidad que impedía que alguien se Jacobara libertades con ella.

Rosalie asintió. Le caía bien aquella muchacha de rizos morenos y ojos verdosos. Era mucho más agradable que la estirada lady Tanya. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta. ¿Acaso era eso lo que lady Esme pretendía? ¿Pensaba que Isabella Swan, haría que Cullen se olvidara de aquella insoportable mujer? Si la oyera cantar… Claro que, por lo que había escuchado, estaba a punto de comprometerse con Tanya.

—Sí, por favor. Ahora que nos hemos conocido, quiero que seamos amigas. Si a lady Esme le gustáis, ya tenemos algo en común. Es muy exigente.

—No sé por qué le caigo bien —le confesó Isabella—. La primera vez que vino a ver cómo estábamos, estuve a punto de hacerla caer al suelo, persiguiendo un cerdo por esta habitación. Mi lenguaje en aquel momento no era, precisamente, educado.

Rosalie estalló en carcajadas.

—Me lo imagino. Esos animales se mueven tan rápido, que son muy escurridizos. Es imposible sujetarlos. Pero no creo que lady Esme se molestara.

—Eso espero —dijo Isabella sonriendo.

—Y dime, ¿conoces a Cullen? —preguntó Rosalie.

A la espera de la respuesta, se quedó observándola con detenimiento y advirtió que el rostro expresivo de Isabella se iluminaba.

—No mucho —contestó—. Trae a Jane una vez por semana, para que juegue con mi sobrino y luego, otro día, se lo lleva a montar con ellos. A veces lo veo cuando viene. Está siendo muy bueno con Alec.

—Entiendo —dijo Rosalie pensativa.

¿Por qué iba a hacer Cullen aquello, si no estuviera interesado en Isabella? Y si sentía algo por ella, ¿por qué seguía cortejando a Tanya Anstey?

Era imposible que estuviera pensando ofrecerle _carte blanche_ a Isabella, si estaba llevando a su sobrina allí. Además, ella no era la clase de mujer que un caballero Jacobaría por amante. Era de buena familia y Cullen tenía que ser un sinvergüenza, para hacerle daño. Rosalie no podía creer eso, de ninguno de los amigos de Emmett.

Charlaron un poco más sobre Cullen y llegó a la conclusión, de que Isabella se sentía incómoda. Su voz la delataba. Era demasiado expresiva, para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Discretamente, cambió el tema de conversación y le preguntó a Isabella sobre Alec.

—¿Es muy travieso? Mis hijos de dos años no paran quietos.

Para cuando, por fin, se fue, Rosalie estaba convencida de que Isabella Swan, no era indiferente a lord Cullen. Si era o no amor, no tenía ni idea, pero estaba segura de una cosa: la tía y los amigos de Cullen, preferirían a Isabella Swan como pareja de Cullen, antes que a Tanya Anstey. Incluso con el niño. Era incapaz de imaginarse a lady Tanya, haciéndose cargo del hijo de otra mujer.

—Adiós, Isabella —dijo Rosalie—. Ahora que nos conocemos, vendré a verte de vez en cuando. Y por favor, si pasas por mi casa, entra a verme. Le enviaré una carta a lady Esme, diciéndole lo agradecida que le estoy.

Su criado la ayudó a colocarse en la silla, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, milady. Al amo no le gusta que lleguéis tarde.

Y con esas, el hombre se subió a su caballo y se despidió de Isabella con una inclinación de cabeza.

Se pusieron en marcha y Isabella regresó a la casa, sintiendo como si un rayo de luz hubiera hecho su aparición entre las nubes. En sus circunstancias, se había mantenido al margen del resto de los nobles de la zona.

Excepto por lady Esme, ninguna de las mujeres se había molestado en visitarla más de una vez y ni siquiera le habían insinuado que se convirtiera en su amiga. Algunas tenían hijos en edad de merecer y habían dejado claro, que Isabella no sería aceptada entre sus amistades. Hasta que, tras la muerte de Ángela, se habían enterado de que tenía dinero. Entonces, una o dos habían ido a visitarla con sus hijos. Uno de ellos, incluso se había atrevido a proponerle matrimonio y ella le había contestado diciendo, que le exigiría que la mitad de su fortuna fuera reservada para Alec.

Al igual que a sir Riley, le había parecido innecesario y le había dicho que tendría que hablar con su madre, para Jacobar una decisión sobre esa condición.

Isabella le había sugerido que lo hablara y que volviera a hacerle la proposición, si su madre la aprobaba. Pero desde entonces, no había vuelto a saber de él ni de nadie más, excepto de sir Riley, que había tratado en varias ocasiones de que lo aceptara.

Mientras seguía abrillantando, continuó pensando en aquellas cosas. El dolor de su corazón se hizo más intenso. ¿Por qué el destino había puesto a Cullen en su camino? ¿Para atormentarla? Al menos le había mandado una amiga. Sin duda alguna, estaba intentando ser un buen vecino.

.

Durante la semana siguiente, llovió sin cesar. El paisaje se extendía bajo un cielo gris y plomizo, en sintonía con el estado de ánimo depresivo de Isabella. Deseaba salir de la casa y dar un largo paseo para aplacar sus nervios, pero Renée no quería oír ni una palabra del asunto.

—Querida Isabella, pillarás una neumonía. Parará de llover y entonces podrás salir fuera.

Isabella se abstuvo de comentar que, probablemente, lloviera hasta Navidad y se conformó con tal resignación, que Renée se preguntó si le pasaría algo. Lo cierto era que esperaba que su antigua alumna, se pusiera las botas y el abrigo y saliera al prado.

Jane fue a jugar con Alec y no pararon de correr por la casa, lo que animó bastante a Isabella.

El lacayo de Cullen, Marcus, permaneció en la cocina, contándole a Heidi sus historias sobre el ejército y sobre Viena. No le extrañó la presencia de Isabella en la cocina. Se comportaba como una más y hacía tantas preguntas, sobre sus viajes y sus días en el ejército, como Heidi. Marcus se dio cuenta, de que no hacía preguntas sobre su señor, pero cuando hacía referencia a él, parecía escuchar con más atención. Era una lástima que su señoría no se hubiera dado cuenta, de lo buen partido que era Isabella y fuera a comprometerse con esa lady Tanya.

El nuevo horno fue instalado, en medio de una gran confusión y trastorno, pero después, Heidi se comportó como una niña con zapatos nuevos.

—Nunca había visto nada igual en toda mi vida —comentó la mujer—. Y pensar que lo ha mandado poner su señoría… No sé qué beneficio saca de ello.

A Isabella se le ocurrió que quizá pretendiera congraciarse con ella, pero por lo que sabía de él, no lo creía posible. Era la clase de hombre que no seduciría a una mujer, más que consigo mismo.

La lluvia cesó, justo el día antes de que Alec tuviera que salir a montar con Jane y Marcus. Pasó toda la mañana nervioso, incapaz de concentrarse en sus lecciones, hasta que Renée tuvo la buena idea de proponerle conversar en francés para practicar el idioma y eligió el tema de montar a caballo.

—Me ha sorprendido lo mucho que sabe, querida —le confió Renée a Isabella más tarde—. De verdad que lo ha hecho muy bien.

—Tía Bella —dijo Alec, mientras comía un pastel de manzana—. ¿Por qué no te vienes a montar con nosotros esta tarde? Podrías ir con Megs. Necesita hacer ejercicio. Marcus dice que esa yegua se está poniendo muy gorda.

—¿Que monte a Megs? —rió Isabella—. Hace mucho que nadie la monta.

Por todos era sabido, que a la yegua no le gustaba ser montada.

—Venga, ven. Si quieres, puedes cambiar de caballo con Marcus. A él no le importará. La semana pasada me dijo, que no sabía por qué no venías.

Isabella se sintió tentada. Había dejado de montar, porque le parecía muy injusto que ella pudiera hacerlo y Alec no. De hecho, antes del ofrecimiento de Cullen, había considerado seriamente vender la yegua y comprar otro caballo, que Alec pudiera montar, a pesar del cariño que le tenía al animal. Claro que comprar un caballo era un asunto arriesgado. Era fácil que a uno lo engañaran. Incluso había considerado la posibilidad de pedirle a Cullen que le aconsejara.

No había razón para no hacerlo. Cullen no iba a ir. Podía salir con los niños y disfrutar, pero no con el caballo de Marcus. No quería montar ninguno de los caballos de Cullen. Si Megs la tiraba al suelo, sería mala suerte.

Alec la miraba expectante. Parecía que iba a decir que sí. Podía adivinarlo por el modo en que su tía se frotaba la nariz. Siempre que estaba indecisa, hacía ese gesto.

—Por favor —insistió.

—Muy bien, Alec —dijo sonriendo, incapaz de resistirse—. Iré, pero espero que me untes árnica, en los cardenales que me saldrán luego.

—¡Hurra! —gritó Alec y se terminó el pastel—. Le pediré a Grigson que la vaya preparando.

El sonido de sus pisadas se perdió en la distancia. Renée miró a Isabella.

—¿De veras crees que deberías, querida? Me refiero a que si Megs es demasiado nerviosa…

Isabella sonrió.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que volveré cubierta de barro, pero el suelo está húmedo después de tanta lluvia y es más probable que me ahogue, a que vaya a romperme algo.

Cuando llegaron Marcus y Jane y le trajeron la yegua de los establos, no estaba tan segura. Hacía días que Megs no salía fuera y meses, desde que alguien la había montado. La silla le estaba molestando y, por el modo en que se movía, parecía estar muy nerviosa.

—¿Vais a acompañarnos, señorita Isabella? —preguntó Marcus, sin disimular su alegría—. Quizá sea mejor que cambiemos monturas. Yo montaré la yegua y vos podéis montar al viejo Ben.

—No hace falta, Marcus —dijo Isabella, con rotundidad—. Es culpa mía que Megs no esté habituada, por no montarla más a menudo.

No estaba dispuesta a montar uno de los caballos de Cullen.

Marcus sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi amo me matará, si os hacéis daño…

—Vais a ayudarme a montar, ¿sí o no? —preguntó Isabella, contrariada—. Megs se tranquilizará, en cuanto empecemos a movernos.

Lord Cullen no tenía por qué opinar, acerca del caballo que montara.

Marcus aceptó lo inevitable y la ayudó a subir. Tuvo que reconocer que controlaba bien al caballo y que llevaba las riendas sin problemas. Ya le gustaría ver a lady Tanya arreglándoselas así. Aunque sabía montar muy bien, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de hacerlo en aquella yegua y que antes de que se diera cuenta, estaría en el suelo. Eso, si tenía el coraje de subirse a ella.

Atravesaron los prados en dirección al río y disfrutaron de un paseo muy agradable. Después de los primeros minutos, Megs estaba tan contenta de estar al aire libre, que parecía haberse olvidado de su jinete. Sólo en algunos momentos se agitó, pero Isabella fue capaz de controlarla.

—Megs debe estar volviéndose vieja. Pensé que a estas alturas, ya me habría tirado al suelo.

—No os confiéis, señorita Isabella. Si mi amo nos viera, tendría que esconderme. Aunque debo reconocer que montáis muy bien.

Iban de regreso a casa, cuando escucharon las voces de una cacería al otro lado de unos matorrales. Estaban a punto de tener compañía. Marcus se detuvo en seco. Había reconocido una de aquellas voces.

Uno tras otro, media docena de caballos cruzó por delante de los matorrales. Todos iban galopando excepto uno que, al ver al pequeño grupo, se detuvo.

Cullen estaba encantado de ver a su sobrina y a Alec. Había sugerido que los acompañaran en la cacería, pero a lady Tanya no le había agradado la idea. Le había parecido demasiado para unos niños. Ahora, podían volver todos juntos. Los caballos estaban cansados, después de un largo paseo. Marcus podía acompañar a casa a Alec y… ¡a Isabella!

Había pasado la última semana, tratando de no pensar en Isabella Swan. Había ignorado el sonido de su voz en su cabeza, repitiendo incesantemente su nombre. Había intentado convencerse de que, lo que sentía por ella, era tan sólo un capricho que desaparecería igual que había surgido. Por un instante, estuvo a punto de saludarlos y continuar su camino, pero su grupo se había acercado a ellos y Jessica Newton apareció a su lado.

—Hola, Jane. ¿Vas a volver con nosotros? Preséntanos a tus amigos.

Jane hizo los honores.

—Tía Bella, ellos son el señor y la señora Newton, lord Sam Uley, el capitán Black y lady Tanya Anstey —dijo, e hizo una pausa para Jacobar aliento—. Y ella es la señorita Swan y su sobrino Alec, y Marcus, el lacayo de tío Edward —añadió y se giró a Cullen—. ¿Lo he hecho bien, tío Edward?

—Perfectamente, cariño. Pero no hacía falta que presentaras a Marcus. A él ya lo conocen.

Los amigos de Cullen se las arreglaron para no inmutarse, al serle presentado el lacayo como a uno más. Excepto lady Tanya, que miraba con desagrado a la niña; no se sabía si por haber sido presentada la última o porque le hubiera presentado a Marcus.

—Por supuesto que lo conocemos, pero no nos lo habías presentado tan formalmente —dijo divertido su amigo Michael—. Encantado de conoceros, señorita Swan —añadió, mirándola con beneplácito—. Siento que no nos hayan acompañado esta tarde, ¿tú no, Jacob?

—Es una lástima —dijo el capitán Black, sonriendo a Isabella y a Alec.

Isabella se ruborizó al instante. El capitán no era especialmente guapo, pero tenía una expresión agradable y una divertida mirada.

De pronto, observó con más atención a Isabella.

—¿No nos conocemos, señorita Swan? —preguntó el capitán—. Vuestro rostro me resulta familiar, pero no me suena vuestro nombre. ¡Esperad! ¿No ha dicho Jane que el niño era Alec Vulturi?

—Así es, señor —dijo Isabella—. Si os resulto familiar, entonces imagino que conoceríais a mi cuñado, el comandante Vulturi, y a la madre de Alec, mi hermana Ángela. Nos parecíamos mucho.

Megs sacudió la cabeza, impaciente por volver a los establos. Isabella la acarició y le susurró algo para tranquilizarla.

—¡Claro! La esposa de Ben —dijo el capitán, dándose una palmada en el muslo—. Entonces, él es su hijo. ¡Qué casualidad conoceros de esta manera! —se acercó a Alec y desmontó—. Alec, me alegro de conocerte. Tu padre era muy buen amigo mío y es un orgullo conocer a su hijo. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Alec alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—Siento deciros, que mi madre murió el año pasado. Ahora me cuida tía Isabella.

—Siento oír eso. Por favor, aceptad mis condolencias —dijo, y se giró a Isabella—. Así que sois su tutora. Seguro que Strathallen estará siendo generoso, dadas las circunstancias.

Edward contuvo el aliento, a la espera de la reacción de Isabella. Por suerte, Black se había referido al asunto con más tacto que él.

—Lord Strathallen nunca ha mostrado interés por Alec. Creo que mi hermana le mandó una carta informándole de la muerte de su esposo y de que tenían un hijo, pero él nunca contestó. No aprobó el matrimonio.

—Entiendo —dijo el capitán Black y cambió de tema—. Esto sí que es una coincidencia. Espero volver a veros, señorita Swan. ¿Os parece bien que me acerque un día para visitaros?

Isabella sonrió.

—Estaré encantada, de recibir a un amigo de Ben y Ángela. Lord Cullen os dirá cómo llegar a Willowbank House.

De nuevo, tranquilizó a Megs, que trataba de bajar la cabeza. Con firmeza, Isabella tiró de las riendas y decidió que había llegado el momento de marcharse, antes de que la yegua se impacientara más. Siempre había sido arriesgado detenerse, teniendo a Megs ensillada. Además, ella misma se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa con Cullen allí.

—Se me ocurre una idea mejor —dijo Edward, al que no le había gustado el modo en que Isabella había sonreído a Black—. Os acompañaremos a casa. Está tan solo a tres kilómetros de aquí. ¿Está todo el mundo de acuerdo? —preguntó, sin esperar que alguien contestara.

Aquello era demasiado para lady Tanya. ¿Cómo podía Cullen sugerir que se desviaran de su camino, para acompañar a una provinciana montada en aquella birria de caballo? Además, no le había gustado el modo en que Cullen había mirado a aquella muchacha. Había algo, que no le resultaba apropiado en aquella cordialidad.

—He de admitir que estoy cansada y que preferiría volver directamente —dijo lady Tanya con voz débil, como si fuera incapaz de mantenerse por más tiempo en la silla de montar.

Edward se quedó sorprendido. Hacía tan sólo unos minutos, había retado a todos a saltar un seto. Pero sus modales le impedían objetar y estaba a punto de acceder a acompañarla a casa, cuando Jessica Newton intervino.

—Yo también estoy cansada, Cullen. Si la señorita Swan me asegura que no se molestará conmigo, entonces puedo acompañar de vuelta a Tanya, mientras los demás alargan su paseo todo lo que quieran —dijo con enorme dulzura, sin dar muestras de lo molesta que estaba.

_Si Cullen acaba casándose con este monstruo, no querré volver a saber nada de él. ¡Que Michael lo visite solo!._

—Pero nos perderemos —protestó Tanya.

Jessica Newton, necesitaba una buena reprimenda. Pero el problema estaba, en que tenía la desagradable costumbre de rebatir.

—Si me permitís, milord —intervino Marcus—. Puesto que vos y los demás caballeros vais a escoltar a la señorita Isabella y a la señorita Jane, no hace falta que os acompañe. Yo mismo puedo encargarme, de que las damas regresen sanas y salvas a casa.

Antes de que Tanya pudiera abrir la boca, Jessica tomó la palabra.

—¡Cielos, qué honor para nosotras! El lacayo de Cullen va a acompañar a dos encantadoras damas y ninguna de ellas es una Masen. Venga, Tanya, ni siquiera mi abuela pondría pegas.

Cullen tuvo la sensación, de que estaba ocurriendo algo que no lograba entender. Jessica tenía una extraña expresión, que le resultaba tan peligrosa como la sonrisa que, últimamente, mostraba su tía Esme. Tanya la miraba con sus fríos ojos azules y los labios fruncidos.

—No hace falta que nadie nos acompañe —dijo Isabella, sintiéndose avergonzada—. Si Jane quiere volver vos, Cullen, estoy segura de que Alec y yo sabremos volver a casa.

Era evidente, que lady Tanya se sentía infravalorada por culpa de una provinciana. Isabella sintió una punzada de dolor, al conocer a la futura esposa de Cullen. Era la mujer más guapa que había visto jamás y sólo una estúpida, seguiría recreándose cada noche con unos sueños que la hacían llorar.

_¡Boba estúpida! ¿Por qué iba a fijarse en ti, cuando la tiene a ella?._

Seguramente Megs percibió su enfado porque, de repente, empezó a sacudir su cabeza arriba y abajo, nerviosa. Isabella tiró de las riendas y consiguió apaciguar a la yegua.

—¡Marcus! —dijo Edward—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, para permitir que la señorita Isabella montara esa birria? ¿Por qué no cambiasteis la montura?

El lacayo no tuvo oportunidad de responder.

—Marcus me lo ofreció, pero no quise. Soy perfectamente capaz de controlar a Megs, gracias, Cullen. Bueno, ya es hora de que Alec y yo volvamos a casa. Buenas tardes. Ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos. Capitán Black, Alec y yo estaremos encantados de recibiros, si os decidís a venir a vernos.

—No vais a volver sola en esa yegua —dijo Edward, decidido—. Al menos yo iré con vos.

De pronto se puso nervioso, al pensar en Isabella montando en aquella enclenque yegua, con la única compañía de Alec. ¡Podía pasar cualquier cosa! Se convenció de que su preocupación no era por motivos personales, sino por razones de cortesía.

_¿Y desde cuándo la cortesía desinteresada, había tenido algo que ver con sus relaciones con las mujeres?._

Enfadada, lady Tanya espoleó a su caballo, pero trató de que no se le notara. ¿Por qué Cullen se preocupaba tanto por la señorita Swan, como para acompañarla? Si no era capaz de controlar su montura, entonces no podría montar uno de los imponentes caballos de Cullen. ¡Y cómo se había atrevido a hablar así a un lord! Sobre todo, después de aquella invitación tan directa que le había hecho al capitán Black. ¡Qué descarada! Con razón su madre le había aconsejado, que cerrara los ojos a los caprichos de su señoría, antes y después de que se casaran.

Observándola, Jessica Newton comentó con lord Sam, el cambio que se había producido en el rostro de Tanya, por culpa de la ira. Se la veía guapa, pero tan rígida como de costumbre. Lord Sam no pudo contener la risa y se encontró con una gélida mirada azul. Enseguida se puso serio y le dijo entre dientes a Jessica que iba a estrangularla, si Michael no lo hacía antes.

—Está bien, volvamos pues —dijo lady Tanya—. Si todos prefieren alargar el paseo, no me importa volver más tarde —añadió y se acercó a Megs, para dirigirse a Isabella por primera vez—. Debéis ser una gran amazona. Yo prefiero la comodidad de un buen caballo. Mi padre, lord Denali, siempre los elige con cuidado.

Isabella se encontró con su altiva mirada.

—Tenéis mucha suerte —replicó—. Como clérigo e hijo de un obispo, mi padre siempre se preocupó más, de elegir un buen salmo para memorizar.

Lady Tanya abrió los ojos como platos. Aquella descarada se había atrevido a sugerir, que el conde de Stanford no era tan buen padre como un clérigo provinciano. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararse con ella?

El capitán Black se acercó por el otro lado de Isabella, riendo.

—¿De veras? El mío hacía lo mismo, aunque no era clérigo. Decidme, señorita Swan, ¿cuándo murió vuestra hermana? Quería haber seguido en contacto con ella después de la muerte de Ben, pero por una cosa o por otra, perdí el rastro de ella.

El capitán Black estaba sintiendo lástima por ella, pensó lady Tanya. Miró con frialdad a Isabella, reparando en su vestimenta y en su sombrero pasados de moda. Tampoco podía hacer concesiones a su belleza. Su nariz no era aristocrática y aquel pelo… Era moreno y rizado, posiblemente como resultado de alguna técnica y no de la naturaleza. Además, sus ojos eran de un color irreconocible. Sin duda alguna, aquellas pestañas y cejas oscuras eran teñidas. Lady Tanya no podía entender por qué Cullen y los demás caballeros, le prestaban atención a aquella paleta pueblerina.

Aminoró el paso para trotar junto a Cullen y se sorprendió, al ver que él se acercaba a la señorita Swan. Antes de que pudiera avanzar para unirse a él, lord Sam se puso a su lado.

—¿Os apetece galopar, lady Tanya? Newton y yo vamos a correr un poco. Venid con nosotros.

—Por supuesto, lord Sam —convino lady Tanya, como si fuera una idea que se le hubiera ocurrido a ella—. Adelante, tengo que ajustar los estribos —dijo inclinándose hacia sus faldas de terciopelo—. Enseguida os alcanzaré.

—¿Puedo ayudaron? —preguntó lord Sam.

—No, no. Soy capaz de arreglármelas sola —dijo y continuó ajustando las tiras de cuero.

Lord Sam asintió y salió a galope para alcanzar a Newton.

Lady Tanya lanzó una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Jessica Newton, que parecía disfrutar de los momentos de soledad, iba pocos metros por delante del lacayo.

Nadie estaba mirando. Todavía inclinada hacia delante, se llevó la mano al sombrero y tomó uno de sus alfileres. El capitán Black había avanzado, para escuchar algún comentario que Jessica le había hecho. Lady Tanya vio la ocasión y espoleó su montura, mientras se enderezaba. Al llegar junto a los cuartos traseros de la montura de Isabella, se las arregló para golpear en la grupa al animal. Rápidamente, apartó su montura mientras dejaba caer el alfiler al hacerlo.

.

* * *

No se ustedes, pero odio a Tanya! Y Jessica es uno de los pocos fics en el que me cae bien... La idea es terminar hoy de subir todos los capítulos

Gracias a **zonihviolet **por el apoyo!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo VIII:**

Megs se descontroló. El animal chilló, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a corcovarse. Sorprendida, Isabella trató en vano de alzar la cabeza de la yegua.

—¡Isabella, cuidado! —gritó Edward asustado, mientras miraba sin poder hacer nada.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, acercó su caballo al de Isabella y trató de hacerse con las riendas. Pero no llegó a tiempo. Isabella había conseguido resistir las primeras sacudidas, pero Megs ya había tenido suficiente por una tarde. A la sexta, hizo un extraño movimiento, que desmontó a su jinete.

Isabella salió disparada por encima de la cabeza de la yegua y cayó sobre su trasero, con un golpe seco. Luego, se quedó tendida inmóvil sobre la hierba mojada. Una vez conseguido su objetivo, Megs echó a correr por las praderas, encabritada.

El grito de alarma de Edward, casi fue silenciado por el chillido de terror de Alec, que había estado yendo detrás de Isabella. Pálido de miedo, saltó de su poni y corrió hacia Isabella. Edward ya estaba a su lado, con el corazón acelerado. Miró al niño y su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver la expresión de su cara y de sus enormes ojos marrones. ¡Aquello era lo que significaba querer a alguien!

—¡Tía Bella! ¡No!

Las pequeñas manos temblorosas de Alec, buscaron la muñeca que Cullen no estaba palpando. ¡No podía estar muerta! ¡Dios no podía ser tan cruel! Aquello debía de ser un castigo, por desear que Dios se la llevara a ella en vez de a su madre.

Edward encontró su pulso.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —susurró.

Con un brillo de esperanza, los ojos de Alec se fijaron en su cara. Nunca antes le había preocupado nadie de aquella manera, pensó Edward al ver las lágrimas del niño rodando por sus mejillas. Aquel pensamiento lo estremeció. Sentía por Isabella Swan, algo que nunca había imaginado que existiera y eso era la cosa más terrorífica que le había pasado.

Alargó la mano y acarició la cabeza del chico, deseando acariciar esos otros rizos llenos de barro.

—Creo que sólo está aturdida, Alec —dijo y su voz se quebró, ante la atenta mirada del niño—. Sí, por un momento yo también he pensado lo mismo que tú. Casi se me para el corazón.

Empezó a dar suaves palmadas en las mejillas de Isabella, tratando de no pensar en lo suave que era su piel. Un movimiento junto a él, le hizo levantar la vista.

Jacob Black, le estaba ofreciendo una petaca de plata.

—Nunca salgo sin ella. No desde la noche en que una lluvia torrencial me pilló con un caballo cojo, a veinte kilómetros de cualquier sitio. Toma y sírvete.

Edward tomó la petaca con su mano temblorosa y trató de evitar la mirada interrogante de Jacob.

Casi podía oír los pensamientos de Jacob, preguntándose por qué se preocupaba tanto por una caída. Isabella estaba bien, tan sólo algo aturdida y enseguida abriría los ojos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquel nudo en el estómago? Era como si el mundo se hubiera desintegrado a sus pies, dejándolo desorientado y asustado.

Consciente de la mirada de Jacob, levantó la cabeza.

—Gracias… Creo… Creo que tan sólo está… Yo…

Su voz dubitativa se fue apagando, ante la mirada comprensiva de Black. Trató de controlarse.

El resto del grupo se había acercado.

—Jacob, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Jessica.

—No lo sé —contestó Black—. El caballo se puso hecho una fiera y la señorita Swan trató de calmarlo. Creo que tan sólo está mareada.

—Por la expresión de Edward y del niño, pensaba que había ocurrido algo grave —añadió Jessica.

—No hay por qué dramatizar por una simple caída —dijo lady Tanya, con voz afectada—. Aunque ahora entiendo, por qué Cullen pensaba que debía ser acompañada a su casa. Ese animal, a punto ha estado de darle una coz a mi pobre Rufus.

Esta vez, Jessica decidió no malgastar su sutileza.

—Tanya —dijo, con tranquilidad—. Cierra la boca.

En aquel momento, Isabella abrió los ojos y vio a Cullen y a Alec inclinados sobre ella. El pequeño tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

Isabella sonrió.

—Ya te dije que Megs me tiraría al barro.

—Es culpa mía, por estar tan enfadado con Dios.

—¡Tonterías! —lo cortó Isabella—. Debería haber sujetado mejor las riendas.

—¿Puedes sentarte, Isabella? —preguntó Edward, sin reparar en que la estaba tuteando—. El suelo está muy mojado y no deberías permanecer ahí mucho más tiempo. Venga. Toma un poco del _brandy_ de Jacob y te llevaremos a casa.

Isabella se sorprendió, al reparar en la ternura de su voz. ¿Por qué iba Cullen a estar tan afectado? No podía sentir nada por ella. Además, la había llamado por su nombre, algo que no había hecho antes.

Mientras Isabella se preguntaba por su comportamiento, Cullen deslizó un brazo bajo sus hombros para sujetarla. Pero al irse a incorporar, sintió un fuerte dolor.

—¡Mi espalda!

De nuevo asustado, Edward volvió a dejarla en el suelo, incapaz de mirar a Alec a los ojos.

—Mueve los pies —le ordenó, y así lo hizo—. Gracias a Dios.

Michael Newton intervino.

—No soy ningún experto, Cullen, pero ¿has mirado dónde cayó?

Edward lo miró desconcertado.

—Aquí mismo, ¿no lo ves?

—No me refiero a eso, viejo amigo. ¿Sobre qué parte del cuerpo cayó? —explicó Michael.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Edward.

Estaba tan asustado, que no podía pensar con claridad.

Jane contestó por él.

—Sobre su trasero, tío Edward. ¡Lo he visto todo! —dijo y lanzó una mirada significativa a lady Tanya, al decir aquello.

La había visto golpear a Megs, al pasar a su lado. No se atrevía a acusarla, pero estaba segura de lo que había visto.

Aunque no lograba entender por qué. No era posible que los adultos hicieran cosas como esa.

Newton desmontó y se quitó el abrigo.

—Entonces, yo diría que tiene una contractura en todos los músculos de la espalda. Discúlpame, jovencito —dijo dirigiéndose a Alec, que se apartó a regañadientes—. Vuelve a levantarla, Edward —añadió y cuando su amigo lo hizo, colocó el abrigo debajo de Isabella—. Bien, dale la vuelta. Señorita Swan, voy a palparos la espalda. Decidme dónde os duele.

Con un creciente sentido de la posesión, Edward observó cómo las manos de Michael se movían por el cuerpo de Isabella.

_No seas estúpido. Está haciendo lo que cualquier médico_ _haría_, se dijo.

Apretó la mandíbula y cerró las manos en puños. Sentía deseos de estrangular a su amigo, que parecía estar tomándose demasiadas libertades con una mujer que era suya y sólo suya.

Todo aquello era demasiado alboroto por nada, pensó lady Tanya. Debería de haber adivinado que la muchacha exageraría. Y lo peor era que, Michael Newton, se estaba comportando, tan estúpidamente como Cullen.

—¿Os duele ahí? —preguntó Michael.

—No.

—¿Aquí?

—No.

—¿Y aquí?

—Tampoco.

—Ya puedes volver a respirar, Edward. Como he dicho, tiene una contractura en los músculos. Me pasó una vez. Señorita Swan, estaréis dolorida unos días. Permaneced tumbada y no os mováis mucho. Tratad de no hacer fuerza con la espalda y si tenéis que sentaros, hacedlo sobre un cojín. Y nada de montar a caballo durante unas cuantas semanas. ¡Asegúrate de que no lo haga, Alec! —dijo, acariciando la cabeza del niño.

—¡Imposible! —dijo Edward, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. ¿Marcus?

—¿En qué caballo pongo su silla? El caballo de la señorita Isabella, está demasiado agitado para llevarla a casa.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no va a montar. Al menos, no lo hará sola. Yo mismo la llevaré sobre Ben.

Ignorando las protestas de Isabella, la obligó a beber _brandy_ antes de subirla al caballo.

Newton y el capitán Black la ayudaron a subir y acabó acurrucada entre los brazos de Cullen, apoyada contra su pecho. Aquella postura le resultaba demasiado íntima, así que trató de enderezarse, pero el dolor de la espalda se lo impidió. De todas formas, el _brandy_ que Cullen le había obligado a tomar, estaba haciendo sus efectos y empezaba a sentir una agradable sensación de relajación.

—Échate en mí, querida —le susurró Cullen—. Te llevaremos a casa.

Unas lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos, al oír aquellas palabras. Sería maravilloso que, de veras, sintiera algo por ella, en vez de mostrarse amable, sólo porque se hubiera caído del caballo. Sentía la fuerza de su pecho contra la mejilla y los músculos de sus brazos sujetándola. La envergadura de su cuerpo le resultaba un refugio acogedor, para su cuerpo dolorido. Nunca antes, se había sentido tan segura y protegida en su vida.

Los demás fueron subiendo a sus caballos, mientras conversaban.

Para no pensar en la placentera sensación de estar entre sus brazos, Isabella sonrió a Alec, que iba en su montura pegado a ellos.

—Me pondré bien, Alec. ¿Por qué no os adelantáis Jane y tú y le pedís a Heidi que me prepare un baño? Eso me ayudará a aliviar el dolor.

Alec asintió y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Jane?

Se había bajado de su poni y estaba mirando algo en el suelo.

Trotó hasta ella y se bajó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Date prisa, tenemos que llevar a tía Bella a casa —dijo impaciente.

Jane lo miró.

—Aquí es donde tía Bella se cayó, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Venga, vamos.

Alec no podía soportar seguir en el mismo lugar, donde Megs había tirado a su tía.

—Mira esto —dijo Jane, mostrándole el alfiler de un sombrero—. Esa lady Tanya pasó junto a tía Isabella, justo antes de que Megs se encabritara. Pensé que le había dado un golpe, pero creo que debió de darle con esto.

Incrédulo, Alec se quedó mirando.

—¿Para qué iba a hacer una cosa así? Tía Bella podía haber muerto. ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

—Porque no estaba segura —contestó Jane—. A Lady Tanya no le gusto. Si tío Edward se casa con ella, va a ser terrible. Estoy segura de que me enviará a algún colegio —dijo colocándose el alfiler en su sombrero—. Por favor, Alec, ayúdame a montar.

Alec estaba asombrado.

—¿Lord Cullen va a casarse con ella? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacer una locura como ésa? —preguntó, agitando las manos en el aire.

—Para tener un heredero —explicó Jane, mientras se acomodaba en la silla—. He oído a los sirvientes hablar de ello. A ellos tampoco les gusta esa mujer.

Alec volvió a montar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere Cullen casarse con ella? Si a nadie le cae bien, es una tontería.

Alec no podía imaginar el motivo, por el que un hombre querría casarse con una mujer. Salvo si fuera con tía Isabella o incluso con Renée, de no haber sido tan mayor. Ellas no fastidiaban. Si uno se salía de la línea marcada, le decían que diera un paso atrás y eso era todo. Además, no hacían comentarios hirientes a otras personas, como había hecho lady Tanya con tía Isabella.

—Venga, démonos prisa. Tía Bella nos ha pedido que nos adelantemos, para pedirle a Heidi que le prepare un baño.

Arrearon a sus ponis y rápidamente, adelantaron a los demás. Alec estaba furioso. Había decidido que más tarde examinaría los cuartos traseros de Megs y, si Jane estaba en lo cierto, le haría pagar a lady Tanya por lo que había hecho. Apretó los dientes con rabia. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer algo tan cruel?

Cullen los observó alejarse. Al pasar junto a ellos, había observado que el rostro de Alec estaba pálido. Había sido un gran susto para el chico, pensó Cullen, e inconscientemente apretó con fuerza a Isabella. Sabía lo que Alec debía sentir. Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente en su vida, excepto la tarde en que la había conocido y había estado a punto de atropellarla. Su corazón todavía se desbocaba cada vez que lo recordaba. Al menos, creía que ese era el motivo para aquella reacción.

Aun así, tenía que reconocer que su corazón no latía así, sólo porque Isabella se hubiera caído. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, a la sensación que le producía la cercanía de Isabella. La tentación de apoyar la mejilla en su pelo rizado, aunque fuera tan sólo por unos instantes era irresistible. Deseaba estrecharla contra él, con el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura y sentir la suavidad de su piel.

El camino se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Nunca antes había tenido una erección tan intensa, así que intentó pensar en otro cosa. Miró a Marcus, que tiraba de Megs. El animal parecía seguir nervioso. ¿Qué demonios le habría provocado esa reacción? A pesar de que no le había gustado que Isabella montara un caballo tan peculiar, tenía que admitir que había manejado a la yegua con gran destreza. Se había sorprendido tanto como Isabella, cuando el animal comenzó a corcovar.

Black se acercó y lanzó una mirada significativa a Cullen. Parecía estar muy preocupado.

—¿Cómo estáis, señorita Swan? —preguntó sonriendo.

Estaba blanco como una sábana.

—Un poco dolorida —contestó ella.

_Pero por lo demás, estoy muy cómoda. ¡Deja de pensar eso! Debe de ser culpa del _brandy_. Con razón papá no aprobaba los licores._

—No os preocupéis —dijo Black, tratando de reconfortarla—. Es curioso cómo se ha desbocado la yegua. ¿Alguna vez antes lo había hecho?

—No de esa manera —dijo Isabella, que también había estado pensando en ello—. No le gusta que la monten y, de vez en cuando, da saltos en protesta. Pero nunca como hoy, sin avisar. Espero que no se acostumbre a hacerlo.

—No pretenderéis volver a montarla, ¿no? —preguntó Jessica Newton.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará —intervino Edward y sintió cómo, Isabella, se ponía rígida entre sus brazos.

La sola idea, de que Isabella volviera a montar a aquella yegua, lo asustaba.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es el único caballo que tengo, por supuesto que volveré a montarla —dijo Isabella—. Algo ha debido asustarla. De todas formas, es asunto mío.

—Claro que no —explotó Edward, sin poder reprimirse y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

De pronto, vio cómo Jessica desviaba la mirada hacia lady Tanya, que iba unos metros atrás con lord Sam. Parecía estar sumida en la conversación, pero tendría que estar sorda para no haber oído su comentario. ¿Acabarían dándose cuenta todos, del ridículo que estaba haciendo? Primero había sido Jacob, luego Jessica Newton. ¿Quizá su futura esposa también?

—Isabella, quiero decir, señorita Swan, si hubierais visto la cara de Alec. Pensó que os habíais matado. Imaginaos lo que sufrirá el niño, cada vez que os vea montar a esa yegua.

Isabella se quedó callada. Tenía razón, pero no podía prescindir de Megs. Después de todo, nunca antes se había comportado de aquella manera.

—Debéis de tenerlo en cuenta, señorita Swan.

Cullen no pretendía parecer un dictador. Es sólo una mala costumbre, que se la ha pegado en algún sitio.

Isabella tuvo que contener la risa, debido al dolor de espalda.

—¿Estaríais de acuerdo al menos, en hacer un cambio? Enviadla a Cullen Place una temporada y permitid que Marcus la adiestre. A ver si vuelve a hacerlo. Os dejaré un poni para la calesa —dijo y, adivinando que estaría pensando en que la gente murmuraría, añadió—. Si visitarais a tía Esme de vez en cuando, eso acallarías las lenguas viperinas. Y a ella le agradaría mucho.

_Y a mí también._

—Yo aceptaría, querida —dijo Jessica—. No hay motivo alguno para no intercambiar caballos con Cullen, habiendo un motivo tan justificado. Y si Megs se vuelve imposible, seguro que Cullen os puede ayudar a conseguir otro caballo, sin que os engañen.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de gratitud y ella sonrió sutilmente, antes de volver junto a lady Tanya.

—¿Qué opináis, Tanya? Yo no tendría ninguna duda, de que Cullen se estaría comportando como un buen vecino, pero claro, no podemos negar lo que la mente de la gente vulgar pensaría.

Lady Tanya se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso estaba sugiriendo Jessica Newton que ella, toda una Anstey, podía ser tildada de vulgar?

De alguna manera, se las arregló para contener la inapropiada respuesta para una dama, que se le había venido a la cabeza.

—Después de todo, es asunto suyo. Si dependiera de mí, yo haría sacrificar a ese animal. Creo que a la larga, ése será su destino.

—¡No! —saltó Isabella, en defensa de Megs—. Si Cullen considera que no es apta para montar, entonces seguiré su consejo y no volveré a montarla. Siempre ha sido un buen caballo y no hay necesidad de sacrificarla.

—Me parece bien —dijo Edward, decidido a ignorar los comentarios de lady Tanya—. No sería el primer caballo bueno para trabajar, pero imposible de montar. ¿Verdad, Black?

Por primera vez se estaba dando cuenta de que, la altivez de lady Tanya, la convertía en una compañía insoportable.

—¡Desde luego! —contestó Black, esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Me gustaría saber cuándo fue la última vez, que dejasteis a alguien montar vuestros caballos.

—Cállate, granuja —lo reprendió Jessica, con fingida seriedad—. ¡Montar a los caballos de Cullen! ¡Eso es un sacrilegio! ¿Verdad, Cullen?

—Algo así —rió Cullen.

—¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Michael Newton, que llevaba unos minutos abstraído—. ¿De montar los caballos de Cullen? Yo no lo haría, Jessica —dijo y añadió divertido—. Ahora en serio, os diré una cosa, señorita Swan. Cambiad caballos con Cullen, unas cuantas semanas. Dejad que uno de sus mozos adiestre a vuestra yegua. Cullen tiene tantos caballos, que no sabe qué hacer con ellos. No creo que le suponga ningún inconveniente, prestaros uno durante una temporada.

—Una idea excelente, Michael. ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ti?

Isabella rió. Tenía pocas opciones. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que Cullen debía prestarle un caballo, mientras adiestraban a Megs. La idea de que alguien se ocupara de ella le agradaba. Sería mejor que aprovechara el momento mientras pudiera, se dijo. Lady Tanya era muy guapa, con aquellos rizos oscuros y sus ojos azul zafiro y tan alta y elegante. ¿Por qué iba Cullen a reparar en una pobre muchacha como ella, pudiendo tener las mujeres que quisiera?

_Deja de soñar y sigue con tu vida. Estás condenada a ser una tía solterona, no una esposa con hijos,_ se dijo.

Cullen miró los rizos morenos, que se apoyaban en su pecho. Por un instante se los imaginó sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras los acariciaba. Su creativa imaginación, no tuvo problemas en recrearse en el resto de la escena.

En un intento de olvidar sus pensamientos, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Tanya. Una sonrisa fingida, curvó sus finos labios.

—Pobre Cullen —dijo, con dulzura—. Vuestro carácter caballeroso, tiene que ser una carga para vos.

Jessica Newton enseguida intervino.

—Querida Tanya, ¿no os ha dicho nadie que, a los hombres, les gusta comportarse como caballeros? Es parte de sus instintos más básicos. Los héroes antiguos, tenían que vérselas con dragones así que Cullen, tendrá que contentarse con adiestrar a la yegua de la señorita Swan. Algo mucho menos peligroso, teniendo en cuenta, además, que Marcus se ocupará de esa tarea.

—Así es, lady Tanya —dijo Cullen, dirigiéndole otra mirada de agradecimiento a Jessica.

Al llegar a Willowbank House, Cullen llevó en brazos a Isabella hasta su habitación. Estaba en un estado de excitación contenida, que apenas le permitía hablar. Lo peor de todo era, que estaba convencido de que Jacob Black se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Pero estaba seguro de que no diría nada.

Después de dejar a Isabella sobre la cama, al cuidado de Renée y Heidi, Edward suspiró de alivio. Esperaba que nada así volviera a ocurrir. Había un límite de lo que era capaz de soportar y lo había alcanzado. En el futuro, evitaría a Isabella Swan por el bien de ambos.

—Os dejo en buenas manos, señorita Swan —se limitó a decir—. El lunes os enviaré otro caballo con Marcus y Jane. Me voy, tengo que llevar a los demás a casa. Adiós.

Isabella lo miró agradecida.

—Gracias, milord. Espero que no os haya causado demasiados inconvenientes. Creo que alguno de vuestros invitados se ha molestado. Espero no ser causa de discordia.

Aunque no le agradara lady Tanya, aquella mujer iba a casarse con Cullen y no le agradaría verle prestar atención a otra mujer.

Edward, entendió enseguida el significado de sus palabras.

—No tenéis que preocuparos en absoluto —dijo Edward, consciente de lo que había querido decirle—. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es descansar, como os ha dicho Michael. Adiós.

Se fue a toda prisa, perturbado por la idea de que se había enamorado de Isabella Swan. Había hecho todo lo posible para que no fuera así. Se sentía aliviado de estar a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Tanya Anstey. Si no fuera así, estaría en serio riesgo de declararse a Isabella.

Maldijo entre dientes y bajó la escalera al encuentro con los demás, que lo esperaban en el salón. Estaban hablando unos con otros, excepto Tanya, que estaba paseando por la habitación, mirando todo con desagrado.

—¡Qué curioso! —le dijo a lord Sam, al ver el clavicordio—. Pensé que ya nadie tenía uno de estos.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. A pesar de lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea, sería mejor que le pidiera matrimonio a Tanya cuanto antes. Así podría evitar las consecuencias de sentirse atraído por una mujer que podía, si quería, hacerle más daño del que Victoria le había causado.

—¿Está todo el mundo listo? —preguntó—. La señorita Swan está en buenas manos. Ya podemos irnos.

.

* * *

Espero que vaya gustándoles...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo IX:**

Al lunes siguiente, Isabella se encontraba mejor. Le seguía doliendo la espalda cada vez que se movía y, tal y como Michael Newton había dicho, estaba más cómoda de pie que sentada. Alec había estado durante un par de días preocupado, pero había vuelto a recuperar su alegría e incluso protestó, ante la idea de vender a Megs.

—¿Vender a Megs? Pero tía Bella, nunca antes había hecho una cosa así. Estoy seguro de que no volverá a hacerlo. Por favor, no la vendas.

Isabella estaba sorprendida.

—Lord Cullen nos ha ofrecido un caballo, mientras Marcus la adiestra durante unas cuantas semanas. Si Marcus cree que es segura, nos la quedaremos.

—Es segura —dijo Alec.

La discusión quedó ahí y cuando Jane llegó, Alec se la llevó enseguida a los establos, después de darle el tiempo justo de saludar a Isabella y entregarle una carta de parte de lady Esme.

El capitán Black, que la había llevado en el carruaje de Cullen, rió al ver a los dos niños desaparecer.

—Deben de estar tramando alguna travesura. Creo que le pasa algo a Jane. Apenas ha hablado nada en el camino y me llevo bien con ella. Sólo Dios sabe lo que es. La idea de verme implicado en alguna maquinación de Jane, me aterra.

Se sentó en el sofá, en el que Isabella estaba descansando.

—¿Cómo está vuestra espalda, señorita Swan? He de deciros que he traído un poni conmigo, atado al carruaje. Cullen insistió. De regreso, tenemos que llevarnos a Megs con nosotros.

—Muy bien —dijo, dejando la carta de lady Esme sobre la mesita que había junto a ella—. Sois muy atento. No sé por qué vos y los Newton os preocupáis tanto. O incluso Cullen —añadió y se ruborizó.

—No tenéis por qué darlas —dijo, sin darle importancia.

No podía decirle a Isabella que tanto los Newton como él mismo, confiaban en que Cullen entrara en razón. Querían hacerle que se diera cuenta de que, porque hubiera sufrido un desengaño en su juventud, no significaba que estuviera condenado a un matrimonio sin amor.

—Es muy amable de vuestra parte venir hasta aquí, para preguntarme por mi espalda, que está mucho mejor.

—En absoluto. De hecho, hay algo de lo que quiero hablaros. Es sobre Alec.

—¿Sobre Alec? —repitió—. ¿De qué se trata?

Él permaneció unos segundos en silencio, antes de responder.

—¿Qué sabéis de la familia de Ben?

—Muy poco —respondió Isabella—. Yo tenía diez años cuando Ángela se fugó con él. Lo único que sabía era, que se trataba del hijo menor del conde de Strathallen y que era muy impulsivo. Al menos, eso era lo que mi padre decía. Me enteré de eso, porque se le olvidó que estaba en un rincón leyendo los salmos como castigo.

El capitán asintió.

—Sí que era impulsivo. Strathallen fue un estúpido, al desheredar a Ben por su matrimonio. Vuestra hermana le hizo mucho bien a Ben —dijo y se detuvo—. ¿Estáis segura de que Strathallen sabe de Alec? Podéis decir que no es asunto suyo, pero tengo una buena razón para preguntar.

—Tengo entendido que Ángela le escribió una carta, cuando Ben murió —dijo Isabella—. Al menos, sé que le escribió para contarle algo acerca de su muerte. Varios de sus amigos, escribieron a mi hermana contándole cómo había sucedido. Ella pensó, que su padre debía saber que lo consideraban un héroe —hizo una pausa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Lo cierto es que copió fragmentos, de aquellas cartas a ese horrible anciano. Y él nunca respondió a su carta. Estoy segura de que le habló de Alec, en su carta. Quizá Renée se acuerde mejor.

—Espero que no penséis que me estoy entrometiendo —dijo el capitán Black—, pero creo que deberíais poneros en contacto con Strathallen y hablarle de Alec. Tengo entendido que su hijo mayor, murió hace un par de meses y, por lo que sé, Ben era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, lo que supondría que Alec es su heredero.

Aunque le hubieran dado una bofetada en aquel momento, Isabella no se habría quedado tan afectada.

—Pero eso significa que pueden llevárselo. ¡No! Ángela no habría querido eso.

Black miró su rostro pálido, con compasión.

—¿Preferís negarle sus derechos?

—Lo siento —dijo Isabella, después de recuperar la compostura—. He dicho una tontería.

—Claro que no —dijo Black—. Después de todo, os habéis convertido en una madre para el chico. Habéis estado con él desde que era pequeño y lo habéis cuidado. Es comprensible, que la idea de perderlo os parezca terrible.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Podéis aconsejarme?

—Si queréis, puedo hablar del asunto con Cullen y, ambos, podemos escribir a Strathallen de vuestra parte. Hoy le dije que pensaba hablaros del abuelo de Alec. Parecía creer que… que estaría en peligro si lo hacía.

Él sonrió comprensivo, al ver que Isabella se ruborizaba.

—Puede parecer un dictador, pero os aseguro que no hay nadie más atento.

—Si a lord Cullen y a vos no os importa, os estaría muy agradecida —dijo Isabella, que en absoluto se sentía agradecida.

La idea de que la familia paterna de Alec, asumiera responsabilidades respecto al niño al que habían ignorado durante diez años, le resultaba insoportable. Pero, como había dicho el capitán Black, no podía interponerse entre Alec y sus derechos dinásticos.

.

En aquel momento, el tema de conversación de Alec estaba en el granero, donde estaba sentado sobre una bala de paja, con su compañera de juegos.

Jane estaba mirando, con evidente repugnancia, lo que guardaba en la caja de madera que le estaba enseñando.

—¡Una rata! ¿Está viva?

El sonido de unos arañazos en la caja, le indicó que así era.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Para qué iba a servir una rata muerta? —preguntó Alec, impaciente.

Jane le dio a entender que para ella, una rata no le era de ninguna utilidad, estuviera viva o muerta.

—¡No seas tonta, Jane! No es para ti. Es para lady Tanya —añadió el niño.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, con la boca abierta.

—¿Para lady Tanya? —repitió Jane—. ¿Para qué? ¿Quieres decir…?

—Porque la otra noche, después de que Megs se calmará, la miré y vi que tenías razón —dijo Alec furioso—. Había recibido un pinchazo con el alfiler. Así que he cazado esta rata, para ponerla en su habitación.

—¿Cómo?

Jane estaba sobrecogida.

—Usé una trampa. Engrudo y azúcar. Tenía que pillarla viva —explicó Alec.

—No es a eso a lo que me refería —dijo Jane nerviosa—. ¿Cómo vas a meterla en su habitación?

Tenía la sensación, de que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

—Lo harás tú —dijo Alec, confirmando sus temores—. En realidad, no te da miedo una rata, ¿verdad?

Se había olvidado de la desagradable sensación que él mismo había tenido, al ver aquel enorme y furioso roedor en la trampa.

—No, pero me da miedo tío Edward —mintió Jane.

—¿Por qué iba a pensar que fueras tú? —preguntó Alec.

—Bueno, ¿quién más iba a hacerlo? —preguntó, impaciente—. ¿Uno de los sirvientes? ¿Mi tía abuela?

—La creo capaz de ello —dijo Alec con una sonrisa—. ¡Es una mujer fantástica! Todo el mundo sabe que en las casas como Cullen Place, abundan las ratas.

—¿Por qué iba nadie a sospechar de ti?

—No tenernos ratas —dijo Jane indignada.

—Algunas tendréis —dijo Alec—. Te diré una cosa.

—Diles a varias doncellas, que has oído unos ruidos. En unos días, la mitad de ellas dirán que han visto una rata. Entonces, una noche meterás la rata en su habitación, mientras esté cenando y dejarás un trozo de manzana en su cama. Con un poco de suerte, seguirá allí cuando vaya a acostarse.

Jane se quedó pensando en el plan. Era cierto.

Con tan sólo mencionar la posibilidad de que hubiera una rata, la mayoría de las sirvientas estarían viendo cosas al cabo de unas horas. Además, quería hacerle pagar a lady Tanya, por lo que le había hecho a Isabella.

La imagen de su cara, cuando descubriera la rata en su habitación, sería digna de ver.

Al verla dudar, Alec insistió para convencerla.

—Piensa que si a ti te asusta, a ella le aterrorizará.

—¿De veras?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Alec—. Para empezar, es muy cobarde. Sólo una persona cobarde, le habría hecho eso a tía Isabella.

De eso no había ninguna duda, pensó Jane. Pero lo que más le había gustado, había sido que Alec no la tuviera por una cobarde.

—Además, si piensa que la casa está llena de ratas, no querrá casarse con Cullen —añadió Alec inspirado.

Si Jane no hubiera tomado una decisión ya, aquello habría servido para acabar de convencerla.

—¿Puedes hacerte con algunas más?

Alec sonrió.

—Sabía que lo harías. ¿Sigues teniendo el alfiler del sombrero?

—Sí, pensé que era mejor quedármelo como prueba —respondió Jane.

—Bien. Devuélveselo.

Jane se sorprendió.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que sepa que te has dado cuenta —explicó Alec—. De esa manera, si sospecha de ti, no se atreverá a decir nada a Cullen. Devuélveselo delante de tanta gente, como sea posible y dile que se le cayó el otro día. No hace falta que le digas cuándo. Sólo dile que lo viste y que se te había olvidado devolvérselo.

—¡Has pensado en todo! —exclamó Jane, admirada.

Alec se sonrojó. Nunca antes lo había mirado así una fémina y le resultaba muy halagador.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas —dijo—. Pero recuerda: si alguien te pilla, dile a Cullen que fue idea mía y que yo te di la rata.

—Nosotros, los Masen —dijo Jane, con voz afectada—, no descubrimos a nuestros aliados.

—Y nosotros, los Vulturi —dijo Alec—, no dejamos a nuestros aliados en la estacada —y poniéndose serio, añadió—. Pero si Cullen se entera, no trates de encubrirme. ¡No lo permitiré! Es mi rata y no dejaré que te lleves todo el mérito. ¿Me lo prometes?

Estaba sorprendida, de lo preocupado que se mostraba por su seguridad y se lo prometió. Sabía que podía contar con su tía Esme, en caso de desesperación. Estaba segura, de que no le agradaban ni Tanya ni lady Denali.

El sonido de unos cascos sobre el patio empedrado, hizo que ambos salieran del granero a ver de quién se trataba. Un lacayo desconocido llevaba un caballo negro.

—Hola —dijo Alec.

El lacayo los vio y sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, joven amo. Señorita.

—¿De quién es ese caballo? —preguntó Alec.

—De lady McCarty.

—Oh —dijo Jane—. Es muy amable. A tía Esme le cae muy bien.

En aquel momento, Rosalie McCarty estaba saludando a Isabella.

—Me he enterado esta mañana. ¿Estás bien? —dijo, mirando a Isabella, preocupada—. Ha debido de ser una caída espantosa. Todavía estás muy pálida.

Isabella se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

—No es por eso —dijo y se giró hacia el capitán Black—. Me gustaría contárselo a lady McCarty, si no tenéis inconveniente.

—En absoluto.

Las noticias hicieron que Rosalie se quedara boquiabierta.

—¡Dios Santo! Es increíble. ¿Ese desgraciado anciano ha ignorado a Alec? Eso es imposible. Si las autoridades se enteran, lo considerarán responsable ante la ley. No puede ser tan vengativo. Será mejor que averigüéis cuanto antes qué ha podido pasar, capitán Black —dijo y sonrió a Isabella—. Entonces, son buenas noticias. ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

—¿Y si Strathallen, decide apartar a Alec de mi lado? —preguntó Isabella, con tristeza—. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero no podría…

Rosalie la interrumpió.

—Claro que no. ¿Tu hermana dejó testamento?

—Sí, se lo dejó todo a Alec.

—¿Designo algún tutor? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Bueno, sí, a mí —dijo Isabella—. No había nadie más. Tengo un documento en el que se me otorga la custodia.

—Ya está —dijo Rosalie con aire triunfante—. Dudo que Strathallen pueda hacer algo, para apartar a Alec de tu lado. Si lo intenta, Cullen te respaldará, estoy segura, y te garantizo que Emmett también.

Isabella, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Nunca pensé en el testamento de Ángela. Ahora que recuerdo, Ben la designó tutora legal en su testamento, dejando a un lado a su familia —dijo y su expresión se transformó—. Gracias, Rose. Nunca pensé que tendría tan buenos amigos.

—Y ahora, cuéntame —dijo Rosalie—. Me he enterado de tu accidente, porque lady Esme me envió una carta esta mañana, invitándonos a cenar la próxima semana. Al parecer, Cullen ha invitado a varias personas de la zona. Además de contarme lo de tu caída, también me decía que te había invitado a la cena.

—¿Cómo? ¡No! No puedo ir.

Isabella sentía, como si la hubieran invitado a su propia ejecución.

Rosalie asintió.

—Entiendo.

Y sonriendo, recordó las palabras de lady Esme en su carta: _Seguramente esa estúpida muchacha rechazará la invitación. Confío en vos para que la hagáis cambiar de parecer_.

No tenía por qué contarle eso a Isabella.

—¿Podrías decirme por qué no? Lady Esme se sentirá tremendamente decepcionada.

—Esa debe de ser la invitación —dijo el capitán Black, señalando el sobre que Jane le había entregado—. Lady Esme se lo dio a Jane, justo después de desayunar y le dijo que se asegurara de no olvidarlo. Quizá deberíais leerlo.

Isabella tomó la carta, rompió el sello y la leyó.

_Querida señorita Swan:_

_Apiadaos de esta pobre anciana, aburrida de los muchos invitados que llenan su casa y aceptad una invitación a cenar el próximo martes. Vamos a contar con la presencia de varios vecinos, incluyendo a McCarty y su encantadora esposa Rosalie, así que no os faltará compañía agradable. Os esperamos a las cinco y media. Siento que hayáis sufrido una caída de vuestro caballo. Jane se quedó muy preocupada y Cullen también._

_Vuestra querida amiga, Esme Platt._

Isabella se sintió inclinada a aceptar la invitación. Pero no podía permitírselo. Cuanto menos viera a Cullen, mejor. Además, posiblemente anunciara su compromiso con lady Tanya, esa noche y no quería estar en la misma habitación. Sería insoportable. Decidida, miró a Rosalie.

—No, preferiría no ir. No tengo nada que ponerme y, además, no quiero ir hasta Cullen Place en una calesa. Al viejo Grigson, no le gusta llevar el carruaje por la noche.

Rosalie echó por tierra aquellas excusas.

—Si quieres, podemos subir a tu habitación y buscar algo en tu armario. Y respecto a la calesa, McCarty y yo estaremos encantados de venir a buscaros —dijo y volviéndose hacia el capitán, añadió—. Por favor, decidle a lady Esme que la señorita Swan está encantada de aceptar su amable invitación y está deseando asistir.

Sin posibilidad de réplica, Isabella recapituló. No podía decirle a Rosalie, ni siquiera en privado, los verdaderos motivos para no ir, así que accedió a subir a su habitación. Enseguida se entusiasmó, cuando Rosalie abrió el armario y sacó un vestido de Ángela de seda ámbar.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Rosalie triunfante, acercándoselo a Isabella—. Este color es perfecto con tus ojos y pelo.

Isabella se sonrojó.

—Si alguien pudiera decir de qué color son mis ojos, estaría de acuerdo contigo.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Es bueno mantener el interés de un hombre. Aunque sólo sea por el color de tus ojos. Además, si no puede determinar de qué color son, más tiempo los mirará.

Las risas que salían de la habitación, podían escucharse abajo. Heidi, que estaba cortando verduras en la cocina, sonrió. Aquella lady McCarty era encantadora. Gracias a Dios, una de las damas de la zona estaba tendiendo una mano a la señorita Isabella.

Jacob Black, que estaba hojeando un libro en el salón, también sonrió. Le haría bien a aquella muchacha, tener un poco de diversión. Se preguntó qué diría Cullen cuando se enterara, de que la señorita Swan había sido invitada a la cena. Había decidido que quería una cosa y estaba dispuesto a lograrla. Pero ahora que había conocido algo diferente, también lo quería. Evidentemente, tendría que hacer una elección, puesto que no podía tener ambas. Edward Masen no era la clase de hombre que se aprovecharía de una muchacha como Isabella Swan, si no fuera a ofrecerle matrimonio.

Lady Tanya se sentiría muy ofendida, pensó el capitán y sonrió para sí. Para su sorpresa, la idea de que lady Tanya se molestase, le resultaba divertida. Si Jessica Newton y él hacían bien las cosas, podían conseguir que, Cullen, no tuviera ocasión de proponerle matrimonio a Tanya Anstey antes de la cena.

Viendo a las dos mujeres juntas, quizá se percataría de que, todos sus amigos, además de su tía Esme, preferían a Isabella. Estaba seguro de que, con la invitación a la señorita Swan, lady Esme le estaba mandando una clara señal al testarudo de su sobrino.

En aquel momento, Isabella y Rosalie regresaron.

Conversaron animadamente, hasta que llegó el momento de que el capitán Black se llevara a Jane casa. Alec e Isabella los acompañaron hasta los establos, donde admiraron a Nero, el caballo de Rosalie y héroe de Waterloo.

—Volvamos a casa, jovencita —dijo Black—, antes de que tu tío envíe a buscarnos y me acuse de raptarte. Señorita Swan, me ocuparé enseguida de los asuntos que hemos discutido. Lady McCarty, quedo a vuestra disposición. Alec, espero que tengamos más tiempo en otra ocasión.

Ayudó a Jane a subirse al carruaje y salió de los establos, con Megs trotando tras ellos. En el camino de vuelta, le sorprendió que su acompañante no hablara. No tenía a Jane por una niña introvertida. Aunque lo cierto era, que había evitado hacerle preguntas sobre la caja que había colocado a sus pies. Al fin y al cabo, no era asunto suyo.

.

Después de que sus invitados partieran, Isabella y Alec fueron a ver el poni que Cullen les había enviado para sustituir a Megs.

—Tiene buen porte —dijo Alec—. Pero prefiero a Megs. Aunque no se porte bien. ¡No fue culpa suya, tía Bella!

Enseguida se detuvo, por miedo a decir más. Isabella lo miró intrigada.

—Pareces muy seguro, Alec. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—Sí —contestó.

—Estás convencido de que no fue culpa de Megs —dijo en tono afirmativo.

El niño asintió.

—Entonces me la quedaré, diga lo que diga Cullen —sentenció Isabella.

Alec se quedó mirándola.

—¿No quieres saber por qué?

—Tu palabra es suficiente para mí, Alec, como lo hubiera sido para tus padres.

Su corazón se llenó de orgullo, al ver que valoraba tanto su opinión. Tía Bella sabía cómo le gustaba que le trataran. Era tan correcta como Cullen, que nunca había insistido, para que le contara quién le había enseñado a pescar truchas.

Pero ni siquiera la mejor de las tías, podía evitar sentir curiosidad. Isabella Swan no era la excepción. Aquella noche pasó mucho tiempo preguntándose, qué era lo que Alec y Jane sabían. Estaba segura de que estaban tramando algo.

¿Qué habrían visto? Volvió a pensar en la caída. ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás? La única persona justo detrás de ella, había sido Tanya Anstey. Si Alec juraba que Megs no había tenido culpa entonces… No, la idea era absurda. ¿Para qué haría una cosa así?

Enseguida vio la respuesta con claridad. Lady Tanya, si había tenido algo que ver con el comportamiento de Megs, debía pretender hacerla quedar como una completa estúpida. Lo que confirmaba, que le molestaba que Cullen le prestara atención a ella.

Pero el tiro le había salido por la culata, pensó sonriendo. No había imaginado que Cullen, acabaría llevando a su víctima a casa.

¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué no se había mantenido apartado de su vida? Debía haberla dejado en paz. Cuanto antes regresara Cullen a Londres, mejor. Aunque quizá decidiera vivir en Cullen Place, la mayor parte del año. Entonces, lo tendría como vecino. No podría soportarlo. Quizá si los Vulturi quisieran tener a Alec, ella también pudiera irse. Eso sería mejor, que estar viendo a Cullen y a su esposa constantemente. No habría nada que pudiera aliviar ese dolor.

.

Aquella misma noche, Cullen estaba sentado en su biblioteca, escuchando con preocupación lo que el capitán Black le estaba contando.

—¿Crees que Alec es el heredero? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Estás seguro?

Black se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que estoy seguro. No creerás que se lo hubiera dicho a la señorita Swan, si no fuera así, ¿verdad? —dijo y se sirvió un _brandy_—. Mira, Edward, Ben Vulturi era un buen amigo mío. Tenía mucha relación con su familia y te puedo asegurar que, Alec, es el heredero de Strathallen.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Edward—. ¿Qué ha dicho Isa… la señorita Swan?

—Estaba impresionada —respondió Black—. Cree que Strathallen puede querer quitarle al niño. Lo cual es muy posible. Después de todo, desheredó a Ben por casarse con Ángela.

—Puede intentarlo, pero no dejaremos que se salga con la suya.

Black sonrió.

—Eso es más o menos lo que dijo Rosalie McCarty, que estaba segura de que apoyarías a la señorita Swan y que incluso Emmett podría respaldarla.

Edward asintió. No podía soportar la idea de que Isabella perdiera a Alec por culpa de ese viejo vengativo, que se había negado a conocer a Alec todos esos años.

—¿Le dijiste que escribiríamos a Strathallen? —preguntó y dio un sorbo a su _brandy_, mientras su amigo asentía—. Bien. Prepararé la carta ahora mismo y podrás poner tu firma junto a la mía, por la mañana. ¿Tienes la dirección del viejo?

Black se quedó sorprendido.

—¿No vas a unirte a las damas en el salón?

Se habían separado de los demás, al salir del comedor.

—No —dijo Edward con voz cansada—. Transmite mis disculpas, Jacob. Di que ha surgido un imprevisto y que tengo que redactar una carta. Al fin y al cabo es cierto. Además, tengo cosas en las que pensar.

Black se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

—Como quieras, pero ya sabes que a lady Tanya no le gustará.

—Supongo que no.

Black se dispuso a marcharse pero, al llegar junto a la puerta, se volvió.

—Me gusta tu señorita Swan, Edward. Es una mujer encantadora, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con una triste sonrisa y la puerta se cerró. Se preguntó si alguien más, se habría dado cuenta de su atracción por Isabella Swan. Sin duda alguna, Jessica Newton. ¿Y Michael y lord Sam? Probablemente, no. Esos dos no se fijaban más que en caballos y comidas. Bueno, no era del todo cierto, ya que Michael había encontrado esposa.

¿Y Tanya? Seguramente. Eso explicaría su actitud, aunque le sorprendía que se sintiera celosa. Estaba esperando que la pidiera en matrimonio y sin duda alguna estaba molesta con él. No podía culparla.

Al final, aceptó el hecho que llevaba toda la semana evitando. Tenía que proponerle matrimonio a Tanya, antes de que su pasión por Isabella lo hiciera caer en la trampa. Antes de que perdiera el control y fuera a Willowbank House, a pedirle que se casara con él. Lo que sentía por Isabella era mucho más intenso, que lo que había sentido en su juventud por Victoria. Aquélla era la sensación más aterradora que se pudiera imaginar. Era la confirmación de que enamorarse era peligroso. Lo mejor sería no volver a verla y dejar que la pasión fuera desapareciendo.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿no era eso lo que quería? Una esposa de buena cuna que no causara escándalos, que no le reclamara nada y que cerrara los ojos ante sus infidelidades.

Después de todo, Tanya era una mujer muy atractiva. Sabía comportarse con la debida modestia y era de buena cuna. Había sido educada en su mismo ambiente y sabía cuál era su lugar. No habría ninguna sorpresa. Ella nunca criticaría sus principios, como había hecho Isabella.

Pero era tan fría… No podía olvidar aquella circunstancia. Seguramente, una vez se hubieran casado se relajaría. Con su experiencia y habilidades, lograría seducirla.

La idea lo dejó frío. Por algún motivo, Tanya y la palabra seducción no parecían una buena combinación.

Por primera vez, se preguntó cómo asumiría Tanya sus deberes conyugales. Por desgracia, su mente no tenía ningún interés en imaginárselo. Con dificultad, pensó en su elegante figura, su piel blanca y sus rizos oscuros. No sentía ni pizca de deseo. Pensó en besarla, pero de nuevo su cabeza no le ayudó.

Podía ser debido a que su mente, anteponía el recuerdo de Isabella entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole sus labios. Por un momento, Cullen se recreó en aquella imagen y sintió una mezcla de deseo y culpabilidad. Estaba seguro de que Isabella no era del todo indiferente a sus encantos. No era una mujer lasciva y era imposible que hubiera reaccionado así, si no sintiera algo.

Lo peor de todo era que la había herido. Ella seguía creyendo que se había aprovechado de su inocencia y de que no significaba nada para él.

Aquellos recuerdos no le causaban alegría, sino amargura. Se había dado cuenta de que era amor, demasiado tarde. Si en su primer encuentro hubiera podido ver el futuro, se habría asegurado de no haberla vuelto a ver. Ahora, iba a tener que borrar a Isabella Swan de sus pensamientos.

Quizá debería tratar de besar a Tanya, pensó resignado. Quizá eso ayudara a borrar aquellas fantasías.

_Quizá mañana. Seguramente no se sorprenderá. Después de todo, está esperando que me declare._

Claro que quizá esperara primero la declaración y luego el beso.

Decidido, apartó aquellas ideas de la cabeza y se concentró en la carta que tenía que escribir al viejo escocés.

.

* * *

Esperemos que Edward no cumpla su cometido!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo X:**

A pesar de la decisión que había tomado, durante la siguiente semana Edward no encontró el momento de quedarse a solas con lady Tanya Anstey. Jacob Black y los Newton, parecían carecer de tacto. Jessica tenía una especial predilección por la compañía de lady Tanya y parecía ignorar todas las señales para que se esfumara. En las pocas ocasiones en que Edward conseguía deshacerse de Jessica, tía Esme aparecía y era imposible que se fuera.

Jacob Black y Michael, también demandaban su atención. Ambos tenían un gran interés en reducir la población de conejos y estaban empeñados en llevarlo de caza continuamente, con la consecuencia de que comían conejo muy a menudo.

Cuando llegó el martes, no había tenido ocasión de besar a lady Tanya ni de proponerle matrimonio.

Se vistió a toda prisa para la cena, para desesperación de Meredith, su ayudante de cámara. No porque el resultado no fuera a ser bueno, sino porque en opinión del sirviente, aquellas cosas debían hacerse con tranquilidad para evitar cualquier descuido.

El motivo para ignorar las protestas de Meredith era que, Edward, le había pedido a lady Tanya que se encontrara con él antes de la cena. Estaba empezando a pensar que alguien estaba en su contra. Al principio, cuando aquella idea se le había pasado por la cabeza la había rechazado de inmediato, pero, luego, las cosas habían empezado a encajar. Jacob y Jessica llevaban días siendo uña y carne y habían estado extremadamente atentos con su tía Esme. Michael se había dejado llevar por lo que fuera que su esposa estuviera planeando. Estaba muy orgulloso de la inteligencia de Jessica y rara vez le llevaba la contraria.

Sí, empezaba a verlo claro. Jessica y Jacob estaban orquestando todo aquel asunto, pero ¿por qué? La respuesta no tardó en llegarle. No querían que pidiera matrimonio a lady Tanya. Era evidente ahora, que se detenía a pensar en ello. ¿Acaso pensaban que no sabía lo que quería?

Así que cuando acompañó a Tanya a su habitación, para cambiarse para la cena, había aprovechado la ocasión.

—¿Podría pediros que os encontréis conmigo, quince minutos antes de la cena? Quisiera hablar con vos en privado.

Ella había inclinado la cabeza.

—No me queda otra opción que acceder, milord, dada nuestra situación. No creo que mi madre vea inconveniente alguno.

Aquello no le había gustado a Edward. No quería que lady Denali se enterara.

Enfadado, se había dado cuenta de que era, precisamente, eso lo que buscaba en una esposa: discreción y educación. Así que se había ido a su habitación para prepararse para la cena.

Al entrar en su habitación, lady Tanya se encontró con su doncella esperando. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tendría que darse prisa. Se dio un baño y se puso el vestido de seda que la doncella le tenía preparado. Como joyas, escogió un collar de perlas y unos pendientes a juego. Unos zapatos y un bolso de seda completaban su atuendo.

—Muchacha, te avisaré cuando vaya a meterme en la cama.

No le gustaba que la doncella la estuviera esperando por las noches. Una vez se había encontrado a una sirvienta durmiendo en su cama. Sin ni siquiera esperar la respuesta de la muchacha, se dirigió a toda prisa al dormitorio de su madre.

Lady Denali seguía en ropa interior y estaba hablando con su doncella.

—No quiero ese vestido, muchacha. ¡Te he dicho que el lila! ¿No ves que ese es malva? ¡Qué chica tan estúpida! —y girándose hacia su hija, cambió el tono de voz—. ¡Tanya! ¿Ya estás lista?

Su hija lanzó una mirada significativa a la doncella, que sujetaba dos vestidos de idéntico color con expresión de terror. Lady Denali enseguida lo entendió.

—Retírate, muchacha. Tengo que hablar con lady Tanya. ¡Espera en la sala!

La doncella se fue, preguntándose si podría encontrar otro empleo. No le importaba tener un sueldo más bajo, si su ama era más agradable.

—Cullen me ha pedido que baje antes —le explicó Tanya—. No tienes objeción, ¿verdad?

Lady Denali se quedó pensativa. No había duda, de que Cullen quería declararse a Tanya en privado. No era así como se hacía en su juventud, pero los tiempos cambiaban y había que adaptarse. No era ninguna sorpresa que quisiera verla a solas. Podía confiar en que Tanya mantuviera la compostura.

—No, querida. Puedes hacerlo. Pero mi obligación corno madre es aconsejarte. Quizá intente besarte. No lo rechaces. Te lo digo, para que no dejes que tu educación te gobierne. Nada sería más natural ya que te resultará muy desagradable, como a mí, pero no te asustes. ¡Eso estaría muy mal! Una dama nunca se asusta de sus deberes y no querrás que Cullen piense, que no estás dispuesta a cumplirlos.

—Por supuesto que no, mamá —convino lady Tanya.

Después de unos cuantos consejos más, en los que quedó claro por qué lord Denali había buscado la compañía de otras mujeres, lady Tanya Anstey bajó la escalera hasta el salón.

Edward había llegado antes que ella y se encontró con su mirada, al verla entrar en la habitación. No le habría sorprendido que lady Denali hubiera aparecido con su hija, pero para su alivio, iba sola. Al observarla, se dijo que era muy guapa, que tenía una figura muy bonita y unos ojos azules impresionantes.

—Por fin, Tanya —dijo forzando una sonrisa y tuteándola por vez primera.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, pero recordó que era normal que un caballero se dirigiera a su pretendida con familiaridad, al menos en privado. El modo en el que McCarty se dirigía a su esposa, por su nombre de pila delante de sus amigos, no le parecía adecuado.

—Buenas noches, Cullen —respondió a su saludo.

Él le ofreció su mano y, con toda la dignidad de una aristócrata dirigiéndose a la guillotina, puso su mano sobre la de él y le dejó que la atrajera a sus brazos. La sensación no le resultó desagradable, pensó. Había tomado su barbilla con una mano y enseguida su boca se unió a la de ella, mientras que con la otra la atraía hacia él. Obedientemente accedió y se sorprendió rodeándolo con un brazo. ¡Seguro que no esperaba que lo abrazara!

La falta de respuesta de Tanya le pareció desconcertante, pensó Edward mientras movía los labios sobre los de ella. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella fría sumisión. Al menos, sería algo en lo que esforzarse.

Para empeorar las cosas, su cuerpo no parecía estar poniendo ningún entusiasmo por aquella mujer, a la que estaba intentando dar placer.

Decidido a intentarlo con más interés, deslizó la mano al frente y acarició uno de sus pechos. Aquello sí que produjo una reacción. Lady Tanya abrió la boca y Edward le metió la lengua y acarició su paladar.

Por desgracia, lady Tanya había abierto la boca sólo para pedir a Cullen que apartara las manos. Aquella invasión de su cuerpo le repugnaba. Sus ojos azules se abrieron asustados y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de repulsa. Tuvo que controlarse, para no apartarse de él. De todas formas, él ya la estaba soltando cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció lady Esme.

Lady Esme maldijo para sus adentros, al verlos solos junto a la chimenea.

_Espero no llegar demasiado tarde. Debía de haber imaginado, que quedaría en verse a solas con ella. Gracias a Dios, que Jessica me avisó de que Tanya había bajado._

Parecía haber interrumpido algo. Aquella muchacha aparecía totalmente descompuesta.

—Buenas noches, tía Esme —dijo Edward aturdido.

No estaba seguro de si se sentía furioso o aliviado por su aparición. Además de besarla, pretendía pedirle su mano, pero la llegada de su tía había echado por tierra sus planes.

—Cullen, Tanya —dijo y cruzó la habitación hasta su butaca, donde se sentó—. Siento no haber bajado antes que vos, Tanya. Espero que Cullen os haya hecho compañía.

Su mirada despierta, reparó en cómo lady Tanya se sobresaltó al responder.

—Sí, gracias. No os sintáis mal, lady Esme. He sido yo la que ha bajado antes.

—¿Dónde está vuestra madre? —continuó la anciana—. No es adecuado para una joven como vos, estar a solas con un granuja como Cullen. ¿No habéis oído hablar de su reputación?

La expresión de repugnancia de Tanya, fue un bálsamo para lady Esme. Estaba segura de que Cullen había besado a la muchacha y a ella no le había gustado lo más mínimo. Eso echaría para atrás a Cullen, si no lo hacía antes otra cosa. A él le gustaban las mujeres ardientes y no soportaría la idea de compartir su cama con una arpía, a la que le diera miedo.

—Gracias, tía Esme —dijo Edward, con frialdad—. Quizá deberíamos dejar mi reputación al margen.

Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. ¿Qué pretendía la vieja? Cualquiera diría que estaba intentando asustar a Tanya.

Satisfecha con la expresión que se leía en el rostro de Tanya, lady Esme continuó al ver que nadie más decía nada.

—Bueno, vamos a ver. ¿Quién más va a venir esta noche? A ver que piense… Los McCarty, sir Riley Biers,… ¿Quién más? Ah, sí, el vicario y su esposa, y había alguien más… ¡Ah! Aquí está la señora Newton. ¡Dios mío! ¿A eso lo llama un vestido?

Lady Esme se puso los anteojos, para ver mejor el vestido de seda rosa que llevaba Jessica Newton. Era casi transparente y apenas la abrigaría del fresco de la habitación.

—Bueno, puedo garantizar que mantendrá caliente a Newton, ¿no es verdad, Cullen? —añadió la anciana.

Lord Cullen se olvidó completamente de su acompañante, para responder a su tía.

—Por supuesto.

Vio un movimiento a su lado. Lady Tanya había dado un paso atrás, para separarse de él. La miró y se sorprendió, al ver su expresión de desagrado.

Frunció el ceño. El vestido de Jessica era extravagante, pero Michael y ella eran sus amigos y estaba claro como el agua, que a Tanya no le gustaban. Eso era otra cosa que le preocupaba, que no le agradaran sus amigos.

_¡Era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso!._

El saludo de Jessica interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Hola, Cullen. ¿Por qué no mantienes tu casa más caldeada?

—Así lo hacemos. ¿Quieres que te busque más ropa? Te prestaría mi chaqueta, pero tía Esme me acusaría de no vestir adecuadamente.

Lady Esme rió.

—No te preocupes, Cullen, os aseguro que enseguida entraré en calor.

Aquello era repugnante, pensó lady Tanya. Aquella mujer era una desvergonzada. Parecía estar tratando de atrapar a Cullen. Aunque si eso hacía que no se tomara ciertas libertades con ella, más allá de las necesarias para concebir un heredero, estaba dispuesta a mirar a otro lado.

—Mi memoria no es tan buena como solía serlo, señora Newton. No recuerdo quién más va a acompañarnos esta noche.

—Creo que los McCarty, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijisteis? —respondió Jessica—. Y el terrateniente, sir Riley no sé qué. ¿Has dicho algo, Cullen? —preguntó, al oír un sonido de desagrado de su anfitrión—. A ver que piense… Ah, sí, también esa encantadora muchacha que se cayó del caballo la semana pasada —dijo sonriendo a Edward—. La señorita Swan, ¿no es así?

Edward paseó la mirada de su tía a Jessica.

—¿Isabella va a venir esta noche, tía Esme?

Escuchó a Tanya ahogar una exclamación y la respuesta de lady Esme, se perdió entre las voces de los caballeros, que llegaban junto a lady Denali.

—¡Vaya vestido bonito! —dijo Michael Newton, al ver a su esposa—. Me gusta.

Lord Sam y Jacob Black dirigieron una mirada reprobadora a Jessica, que los ignoró esbozando una sonrisa a su marido.

—Querido Michael, siempre dices las palabras adecuadas. Cullen me ha dado a entender que fuera a cambiarme de ropa.

Michael Newton sonrió.

—Deja de preocuparte de mi esposa, viejo amigo. Ya tendrás tiempo de decirle a tu esposa lo que tiene que hacer, cuando te cases —dijo y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que no era apropiado, así que mirando a su alrededor, añadió—. ¿No ha llegado nadie más?

En aquel momento, la puerta se abrió.

—Sir Riley Biers. El reverendo Henshaw y su esposa —anunció el mayordomo.

Edward miró a Biers con desagrado y saludó al vicario y a su esposa. No había podido vetar la inclusión de sir Riley en la cena, porque eso habría supuesto tener que contarle a su tía por qué no le caía bien aquel hombre. Cualquier otro caballero habría declinado la invitación, pensó disgustado.

Pero no sir Riley, que entró en la habitación con porte arrogante, convencido de que era bienvenido. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, Cullen, estaba convencido de que la señorita Isabella aceptaría _carte blanche_. Para entonces, ya habría descubierto su equivocación. La falta de voluntad de la señorita Swan para aceptar su proposición, debía deberse a sus expectativas de recibir una oferta mejor por parte de Cullen. No parecía darse cuenta de que un hombre de la posición de Cullen, no le propondría matrimonio a una chica de pueblo. Incluso, aunque no estuviera comprometido con la hija de un conde. Por suerte, aquella joven tenía suerte de que estuviera dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio.

Así que saludó a su anfitrión con cordialidad, como si no hubiera probado su gancho izquierdo.

—Ah, Cullen. Nos vemos en mejores circunstancias. Confío en que nuestro pequeño malentendido haya quedado olvidado.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa gélida.

—Me temo que cualquier malentendido fue por vuestra parte, sir Riley.

Antes de poder decir nada más, la puerta se abrió al llegar los últimos invitados.

—El conde y la condesa de McCarty. La señorita Swan.

Edward se acercó a saludarlos. Apenas podía quitar los ojos de Isabella. Llevaba un vestido de seda ámbar, ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo, que resaltaba su piel. Estaba pasado de moda con el corpiño y la cintura alta y, comparando las joyas que llevaban las otras mujeres, su collar de marfil era una baratija. Pero se mostraba digna, como si fuera vestida como una princesa.

El saludo a Emmett McCarty y a su esposa fue breve y el conde le guiñó un ojo. Resignado, Edward se preguntó qué le habrían contado. Tratando de mantener el control, se giró hacia la mujer que iba con ellos. Deseaba rodearla con sus brazos, a la vez que quería tenerla lejos.

Isabella se sintió aterrorizada. Nunca en su vida había estado en una habitación como aquélla. Su tamaño y elegancia la sobrecogieron. Deseó no haber ido. Allí estaba lady Tanya, tan estirada como siempre y una mujer madura a su lado que debía de ser su madre.

Enseguida volvió su atención a Cullen, que la estaba saludando.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, señorita Swan.

El verla allí, cuando estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Tanya, era demoledor. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y sus propósitos se vinieron abajo.

—¿Una sorpresa? —repitió contrariada, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No me habéis invitado?

Por un momento, se preguntó si habría leído mal la carta de lady Esme.

—Tía Esme no me contó que vendríais hasta hace un rato —dijo, algo contrariado.

Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Os pido disculpas, milord. Pensé que sabíais…

_¡Dios mío, cree que no la quiero aquí!_, pensó Cullen.

No podía hacer nada para tranquilizarla, ni siquiera aunque no hubieran tenido público. Porque en parte era verdad. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, le habría pedido a su tía que no la hubiera invitado.

—Una agradable sorpresa —repitió—. Pasad y saludad a mi tía. También os presentaré a lady Denali.

Isabella saludó a lady Esme con afecto sincero. La anciana acarició su mejilla.

—Bonito color. Ese vestido os sienta bien y, al menos, tiene tela suficiente para manteneros cálida. Veo que sabéis más que las demás. Carmen, os presento a la señorita Isabella Swan. Isabella, ella es lady Denali.

Lady Denali se mostró distante. Se había enterado de la caída por Tanya y estaba segura, de que la muchacha había fingido el accidente. Le había dicho lo mismo a Tanya. Ahora que conocía a la señorita Swan, entendía por qué su hija le había dicho que era de clase baja. Aquella nariz, aquellas pecas y el vestido… ¡Era arcaico! Nadie con cierto interés por la moda, se habría puesto aquel modelo. Además, se comportaba como si fuera uno más de ellos. Incluso se había atrevido a ir con los McCarty, ¡como si perteneciera al mismo rango social! Decidida a enseñarle a aquella cualquiera, el abismo que había entre la aristocracia y ella, le ofreció su mano lánguida.

—¿Cómo estáis? —dijo y se dio la vuelta sin esperar la respuesta.

Lady Tanya se rió para sus adentros. Aquello era mejor que una obra de teatro. Edward parecía molesto. Lady Tanya se acercó a Isabella.

—¿Cómo está vuestra espalda, señorita Swan? —preguntó con interés fingido—. Confío en que los servicios de Cullen no sean necesarios esta noche —dijo y sonrió al ver que Isabella se ruborizaba—. No me extraña que os resulte mejor caballo el que Cullen os ha prestado, que esa piltrafa vuestra.

¡Aquello era demasiado! Isabella hizo acopio de fuerzas, antes de responder.

—Está bien educado. Y ya que mencionáis el incidente, espero que os quedarais satisfecha al abrir paso para vuestra montura —dijo, mirando desafiante a lady Tanya.

Perpleja, lady Tanya se quedó mirándola. Justo en aquel momento, apareció Jane acompañada por su institutriz. Isabella adivinó que tramaba algo. Su mirada era demasiado alicaída y se mostraba muy inocente. Saludó a su tío y a su tía abuela, antes de reparara en los invitados.

Al verla, una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Tía Bella! No sabía que ibais a venir. ¿Cómo está vuestra espalda?

—Mucho mejor, gracias —dijo Isabella y le guiñó un ojo—. Alec te manda recuerdos.

¿Qué estaría tramando aquella chiquilla?

Jane se acercó a lady Tanya y habló en tono alto y claro.

—Oh, lady Tanya. Creo que esto es vuestro —dijo, ofreciéndole el alfiler de un sombrero—. Vi cómo se os caía el otro día y se me olvidaba devolvéroslo.

—¡Por Dios, jovencita! —exclamó lady Tanya, impaciente—. Dádselo a una de mis criadas —dijo y, al ver que Jane seguía sujetando el alfiler, añadió—. No sé por qué estáis tan segura de que es mío.

—Claro que sí —dijo Jane, sonriendo mientras su víctima palidecía—. Vi cómo se os caía.

Isabella sonrió a la niña, comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Alec tenía razón. Con razón Megs se había desbocado. La habían pinchado con aquella cosa. Aquellos dos, habían declarado la guerra a lady Tanya delante de todo el mundo. Porque Isabella, no tenía ninguna duda de que aquello era una declaración de guerra. No podía estar más claro. Jane Masen acababa de arrojar el guante a los pies de Tanya Anstey.

Tanya tomó el alfiler y lo guardó en su bolso, forzando una sonrisa.

—Supongo que tengo que daros las gracias.

—Oh, no —dijo Jane—. No es necesario que me lo agradezcáis. Buenas noches —dijo y sonrió con afecto a Isabella—. Por favor, decidle a Alec que tenía razón acerca de las sirvientas y que se hará como él quería.

Isabella accedió a trasmitir el mensaje, con rostro serio. Jane se fue a saludar al capitán Black.

—No conozco a ninguna niña tan brillante como Jane —dijo Isabella a Tanya, que parecía incómoda—. Es encantadora, ¿no os parece?

—Estaría mejor en un buen colegio, en vez de andar por ahí con compañías indeseables.

Lady Tanya estaba nerviosa porque, al menos, dos personas supieran lo que había hecho y su comentario no resultó muy acertado.

—A mí no me parece que Alec sea una compañía indeseable —dijo una voz grave tras ellas—. Es una descortesía hacia la señorita Swan decir eso.

Tanya se giró consternada. Cullen la estaba mirando, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—Me refería a que una niña debería estar con otras niñas.

—Entiendo. Aquí llega Bainbridge para anunciar la cena. Señorita Swan, Jacob Black os acompañará. Para mí será un placer llevar del brazo a lady McCarty. Tengo entendido que os han traído. Si hubiera sabido que tía Esme os había invitado, os habría enviado un carruaje. De todas formas, me alegro de que no hayáis venido sola —dijo Edward, tratando de mostrarse alegre e ignorando la tristeza que llenaba su corazón.

El brillo de sus ojos, reconfortó a Isabella y le sonrió aliviada.

—En cuanto le dije a lady McCarty que me sería imposible asistir, si tenía que venir en la calesa, se ofreció a recogerme.

La miró, consciente de su deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Aquí viene Black —dijo—. Tengo que hablar con vos sobre los asuntos de Alec.

Se giró hacia su acompañante pensando que, a pesar del indudable encanto de la esposa de Emmett, aquella iba a ser la peor noche de su vida.

.

* * *

Podríamos matar a Ed... Queda poco!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo XI:**

A pesar de que estaba encantada de tener al capitán Black como compañero de mesa, tener a sir Riley al otro lado era una tortura. Había aprovechado la primera oportunidad, para aproximarse a ella y asegurarle que había olvidado su pequeño malentendido.

—Sin duda alguna, os dejasteis engañar por las atenciones de Cullen —dijo bajando la voz, ignorando lo desagradable que le resultaba—. Vos no sabéis cómo, un tipo de su categoría ve las cosas.

Isabella tomó una cucharada de sopa de tortuga, que de repente le sabía muy especiada. ¿Acaso nunca se daría por vencido? Desesperada, pensó que le iba a hacer falta más que palabras, para convencerlo de que nunca se casaría con él, ni con ningún otro. Le sería imposible entregarse a otro hombre, que no fuera Cullen.

Isabella trató de entablar conversación con alguno de los otros comensales, consciente de que lady Esme estaba más atenta a los comentarios de sir Riley, que a lo que estaba contando lord McCarty.

Lord McCarty era encantador, pensó Isabella. Era todo un caballero y sólo tenía ojos para su esposa. Lo había conocido aquella noche y su amabilidad y buenos modales, le habían impresionado. Rosalie era una mujer con suerte.

Con lady Esme se estaba esmerando, bromeando con la anciana acerca de un antiguo escándalo de la familia, asegurándole que el secreto estaba a salvo con él.

—Lo único que puedo decir es, que me alegro de que Rosalie os mantenga a raya —dijo lady Esme y se giró hacia sir Riley—. ¿Cómo os va, Biers?

Era consciente, de que sir Riley estaba incomodando a Isabella. La muchacha parecía a punto de explotar.

Aliviada, Isabella se concentró en su plato. Luego, se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Jacob Black y se la devolvió.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Cullen advirtió la dulzura de su sonrisa hacia Jacob. Su corazón se encogió. No soportaría verla casarse con Jacob, aunque era preferible a que lo hiciera con Biers. Al menos Jacob sería un marido cariñoso. Pero, no era asunto suyo con quién decidiera casarse Isabella.

Completamente ajeno al hecho de que, su anfitrión, estaba considerando la idea de hablar con él a solas, Jacob Black estaba entregado a la tarea de entretener a la señorita Swan. Estaban hablando de los castigos que habían sufrido en sus años de infancia y, de vez en cuando, reían con ganas. La ocurrencia de Isabella de que Alec hiciera las cuentas domésticas, después de su última travesura, impresionó a Black.

—Qué buena idea, señorita Swan. Estoy convencido de que aprendió la lección.

—Así es —convino Isabella—. Además, he de reconocer que lo hizo mucho mejor que yo. Incluso Renée, su institutriz, lo dijo.

—Un niño necesita un hombre del que aprender —intervino sir Riley—. Pronto me ocuparé de que así sea.

Justo en el momento en el que hacía aquel comentario, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Isabella se sonrojó. Todos los ojos de la mesa se posaron en ella. No había nada que pudiera decir para rebatir lo que acababa de afirmar sir Riley, sin resultar descortés.

A Edward no le agradó lo que acababa de escuchar. Enseguida reparó en que el vicario se agitaba en su asiento, consciente de que sus servicios iban a ser necesitados. Tenía que detener a sir Riley, antes de que obligara a Isabella a rechazarlo en mitad de la cena. A pesar de la costumbre de que la conversación tenía que hacerse con las personas sentadas a derecha e izquierda, dirigió una mirada gélida a sir Riley.

—Sir Riley, pensé que había quedado claro que no se os concedería esa o cualquier otra licencia.

Sus palabras eran una advertencia encubierta. Lady Esme lo miró mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca. A punto estuvo de romper a reír. Nunca antes había visto a su sobrino tan enfadado. Tal y como había imaginado, había olvidado completamente sus modales.

Edward continuó hablando con lady McCarty, consciente de que había hecho mal. No se atrevía a mirar a Isabella. Si lo hacía, era capaz de declararse allí mismo, delante de todos. ¡Maldita tía Esme! Seguro que había planeado todo aquello.

Isabella no sabía si estaba más horrorizada, por la licencia que se había tomado sir Riley o el modo en que Cullen le había parado los pies. Lady Tanya y su madre no dejaban de mirarla.

Mientras sir Riley demostraba un gran interés en su cena, el capitán Black se dirigió a Isabella con voz queda.

—Eso ha sido una tontería. Edward carece de tacto —dijo—. Será una sorpresa, si alguna mujer de su posición acepta casarse con él.

Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo en voz tan baja, que sólo pudo oírlas ella.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—No sé por qué me decís una cosa así, pero…

—Porque tengo tan poco tacto como él, querida. No permitáis que estos pequeños contratiempos os afecten, señorita Swan. Las únicas personas que pueden molestarse no cuentan. Tenéis mi palabra.

Aquellas dos personas habían entrado en cólera, ante la muestra de interés de Cullen por la señorita Swan. Lady Denali estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a invitar a su amante a una cena, estando presente su hija? Por no mencionar que la situación estaba clara para todo el mundo.

Lady Tanya no estaba menos disgustada que su madre, pero su enojo estaba mitigado por la idea de que si Cullen tomaba a la señorita Swan como amante, eso la salvaría de tener que compartir su cama, más de lo necesario. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Cullen. No pudo reprimir un escalofrío, al recordar las libertades que se había tomado con su persona.

Aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida para Edward. Había perdido el control. ¿Cómo iba a compartir su cama con aquella mujer, si acababa casándose con ella? Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, empezaba a tener serias dudas acerca de aquel matrimonio. De repente, la idea de casarse con Isabella le resultaba más aceptable.

Poco a poco, mientras comía, fue convenciéndose de que no podía casarse con Tanya Anstey. Pero estaba a punto de declararse. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de aquel aprieto? Tenía que haber una manera. Una cosa era un matrimonio de conveniencia y otra, pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer que había dejado bien claro, que sería una tortura compartir su cama con él.

¿Cómo había podido hacer aquella advertencia a Biers? Sólo había pretendido borrar aquella expresión de desagrado del rostro de Isabella, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido empeorar las cosas. Durante el resto de la cena, tan sólo se dirigió a lady McCarty y a lady Denali, agradecido por la presencia de Jacob Black junto a Isabella.

Lo cierto era que Isabella parecía estar muy a gusto con Jacob, lo que le resultaba insoportable. La observó de soslayo, mientras se retiraba el primer plato y se servía el segundo. Parecía haberse recuperado de su bochorno y estaba charlando relajadamente con Jacob, mientras lady Esme mantenía ocupado a Biers.

Lady Denali comentó que el guiso de venado era excelente y Cullen sonrió. Era demasiado astuta para mostrar su indignación. Lo último que quería era que pensara, que su propuesta de matrimonio no sería aceptada. Era muy importante que Tanya se casara con Cullen. Si volvía a Londres sin compromiso, lady Denali sería el hazmerreír de todas sus amistades.

Así que continuó halagando al cocinero de Cullen.

—No puedo imaginar cómo conseguís convencerlo, para que os acompañe al campo.

Edward sonrió con cortesía.

—Está muy bien pagado, lady Denali. Hay algunos servicios que requieren un buen dinero y tener un cocinero francés, es uno de ellos.

—¡Desde luego! —convino lady Denali.

Desvió la mirada hacia la señorita Swan y se preguntó, cuál sería el precio de los servicios de aquella fresca.

Siguiendo su mirada, Edward frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de lo que debía de estar pensando. Sintió un arrebato de ira al reparar en que alguien pudiera pensar, que se estaba aprovechando de una muchacha desvalida como Isabella. Aquello lo dejó sin palabras. Además, era un insulto hacia Isabella. Un insulto que él había propiciado.

En aquel preciso instante, Isabella miró hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de lady Denali. Cullen también la estaba observando, como si lo hubiera ofendido. Lentamente, dejó el teMichaelor en el plato. Incapaz de evitarlo, sostuvo su mirada. Parecía confusa y herida. Temblorosa, bajó la mirada y se las arregló para fingir interés, hacia lo que Jacob Black estaba diciendo.

Edward leyó el dolor en su rostro y vio cómo se giraba, en busca del amparo de Jacob. ¿Acaso no iba a dejar de causarle dolor? ¿Cómo demonios iba a soportar aquello? Nunca había sentido aquella clase de pasión. Deseaba protegerla, quitarle todas las cargas y asegurarse de que no volviera a mirar a ningún otro hombre. Y lo único que hacía era herirla, obligándola a buscar el consuelo en uno de sus mejores amigos.

El amor parecía confundirlo todo. No podía pensar con claridad, porque la deseaba demasiado. Incluso sentía un tipo de deseo diferente. En el pasado, el placer había sido el principal objetivo de sus aventuras. Por eso, siempre se había asegurado de acostarse con mujeres experimentadas, que tuvieran la habilidad suficiente para satisfacer a un hombre.

Isabella habría sido diferente, pensó desesperado.

Habría sido como hacer el amor por vez primera. Ahora deseaba dar placer y no sólo recibirlo.

—¿Lord Cullen?

La cálida voz de Rosalie, le hizo regresar de sus pensamientos.

Él la miró aturdido.

—Disculpadme. ¿Qué estabais diciendo?

—Vuestra tía me está indicando, que ha llegado la hora de que las mujeres se retiren al salón —dijo.

Edward miró a lady Esme, que sonreía con malicia a su amiga.

—Decidle a la señorita Swan, que necesito hablar con ella en privado y que luego haré que alguien la lleve a su casa. ¿Haréis eso por mí?

Tenía que disculparse con ella y no podía hacerlo, en una habitación llena de gente.

Rosalie lo miró, entornando los ojos.

—Confío en que veléis por su reputación.

Edward parpadeó. Nunca antes, había escuchado un desafío como aquél en boca de una mujer. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Rosalie contestó a la señal de lady Esme y se levantó de su asiento, para abandonar el comedor y dejar que los sirvientes llevaran los decantadores de oporto y _brandy_. Los caballeros se levantaron y esperaron a que las puertas se cerraran tras las damas.

Al volver a sentarse, Edward decidió que no estarían mucho tiempo tomando los licores. Para empezar, la presencia del vicario ponía límite a las típicas historias subidas de tono, que solían contarse en aquellas reuniones. Además, no tenía estómago para ellas.

No habría soportado escuchar aquellos cuentos sobre mujeres, mientras pensaba en cómo había faltado a Isabella. Su amor por Isabella Swan, había evitado que la sedujera. No era su vulnerabilidad la que lo había detenido. Estaba claro que era porque se había enamorado locamente de ella, aunque hubiera sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta antes. Un sentimiento intenso y profundo, había impedido que cometiera algún acto que perjudicara su buen nombre. Se lo explicaría y luego dejaría que se fuera.

En el salón, Isabella se había acomodado frente al fuego. Lady Tanya y su madre estaban comentando, con insolencia, la insinuación de sir Riley.

—¿Debemos daros la enhorabuena, señorita Swan? —preguntó lady Tanya, con cierto tono jocoso.

—Sir Riley siempre se ha preocupado por Alec y me ha ofrecido sus consejos —replicó Isabella, con tranquilidad—. No creo que eso sea motivo de celebración.

Lo cierto era, que le hervía la sangre por aquel comentario.

—¡Qué lástima! Pensé que se refería a otra cosa —dijo lady Denali—. Pero estoy convencida de que, sir Riley, sería el hombre perfecto para vos. Mucho mejor que Cullen —sonrió, triunfante.

Isabella se quedó pálida de ira y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lady Tanya intervino antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque me atrevería a decir, que la idea del matrimonio nunca se os ha pasado por la cabeza.

—Así es —dijo Isabella—. Me temo que los ejemplos que veo, en mujeres desesperadas por cazar un marido, las estratagemas que usan y la insolencia de sus comportamientos, me han hecho decidirme por dejar los planes de boda para otras.

—Bien dicho, señorita Swan —dijo una voz delicada—. Hay muchas mujeres que están deseando a toda costa casarse.

Isabella se giró sorprendida y se encontró con Jessica Newton, que le guiñó un ojo.

—No pretendía…

—Por supuesto que no —la tranquilizó Jessica—. Sólo una mente perversa, habría malinterpretado vuestras palabras. Ahora, venid y explicadnos a Rose McCarty y a mí, cómo hay que criar a un niño. Está desesperada por darle un heredero a McCarty. Y yo estoy esperando algo muy interesante para el invierno y me vendría bien algún consejo.

Nada más decir aquello, tomó a Isabella del brazo y se la llevó, dejando a lady Denali y Tanya impresionadas por su insolencia.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclamó lady Tanya con desagrado.

—Tranquila, querida —dijo su madre—. Qué desagradable. ¡Vaya un modo de dar una noticia! ¡Y con ese vestido! Son tal para cual. No sé cómo los Newton consintieron ese matrimonio.

Consciente de que estaban hablando de ella a sus espaldas, Jessica sonrió.

—Ya estás en mejor compañía, querida. Eso les dará tema de qué hablar y se olvidarán de la falta de diplomacia de Cullen.

—¿Estáis…? —comenzó Isabella, pero su timidez le impidió acabar la pregunta.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jessica con una sonrisa—. Pero todavía no se lo he dicho a Michael. Lo haré esta noche. Rose me contó la ilusión con la que Emmett se tomó la noticia. Sin duda, Michael sentirá lo mismo.

Rosalie y ella conversaron con Isabella, acerca de las travesuras de los niños, hasta que los caballeros se les unieron.

Cullen buscó con la mirada a Isabella, tan pronto cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Allí estaba. Se sintió aliviado al verla con Jessica y Rosalie. Deseaba acercarse a ella, pero se dio cuenta de que la esposa del vicario necesitaba ayuda.

Lady Denali y Tanya estaban hablando, con la paciente señora Henshaw, acerca de la mejor manera de que un párroco rural mantuviera a sus fieles en la senda de la virtud. La señora Henshaw nunca había reparado, en el buen trabajo que Lucius y ella estaban llevando a cabo. Al ver que su señoría se unía al grupo, sonrió con satisfacción, especialmente cuando comprobó que era el centro de sus atenciones.

—Decidme, señora. Acerca del sermón que vuestro marido dio el domingo pasado sobre la fe, ¿alguna vez vuestras oraciones se hacen realidad?

—A veces, milord —respondió nerviosa—. Y siempre de la manera más inesperada.

—Le estaba explicando a la señora Henshaw, la importancia de los miembros del coro, que han de estar libres de todo reproche. Hay que ser cuidadoso y no perdonar los pecados.

—Por supuesto —convino la señora Henshaw y aprovechó para cambiar el tema de la conversación—. Y hablando de música, estoy segura de que lady Tanya tiene un gran talento. Si no fuera demasiada molestia…

No se le había ocurrido otra forma, para conseguir que lady Denali se callara.

Lady Esme estaba hablando con Rosalie.

—Estupendo —dijo, al oír la propuesta de la señora Henshaw—. Un poco de música no nos vendrá mal.

Tanya se mostró encantada, de poder mostrar sus talentos. Había estudiado con los mejores maestros y tocaba el piano con gran destreza. Eso le recordaría a Cullen sus habilidades. Seguramente, la señorita Swan no tendría dotes musicales. Después de todo, el instrumento que tenía en su salón era un viejo clavicordio.

Mostrándose reticente, se acercó al instrumento y se sentó. Enseguida empezó a tocar.

Su representación fue extraordinaria, pensó Edward. La ejecución fue perfecta, pero había algo que se echaba de menos, una chispa que pudiera dar vida a la música y al instrumento. Al final, aplaudió y asintió, cuando lady Denali le murmuró al oído que el gusto de Tanya era irreprochable.

Lady Tanya se puso de pie y sonrió, aceptando el aplauso como si fuera su obligación. Le habría gustado continuar con su demostración, pero lady Esme tenía otros planes.

—Muy bien —dijo la anciana y, al ver que hacía amago de sentarse de nuevo ante el piano, rápidamente añadió—. Lady McCarty, vos también tocáis muy bien.

Rosalie no se molestó en decir que nadie querría escucharla. En vez de eso, sonrió a lady Esme y se fue directa al piano. Sus dedos danzaron unos segundos, sobre el instrumento para comprobar el tono.

Luego se detuvo y se giró hacia su audiencia.

—Beethoven. _La Appassionata_.

Y sin más preámbulo, empezó a tocar.

Isabella no había escuchado nunca tocar así. La música que sonaba bajo sus dedos, tenía un poder que despertaba los sentidos.

En cuanto Rosalie empezó a tocar, Edward reconoció lo que había echado de menos en la actuación de Tanya: pasión. Para Tanya, la música era un modo más de mostrar sus encantos. Para Rosalie, era el modo de entrar en otro mundo, en el que la pasión y los sentimientos eran primordiales, para transportar hasta allí a su público con ella.

Al final, se hizo un silencio en el que Edward miró a Emmett McCarty. Su viejo amigo miraba admirado a su esposa, que seguía sentada al piano ajena a los aplausos. Estaba sentado al borde de su silla y Edward pensó que, aquella noche, Rosalie McCarty no iba a dormir demasiado.

Edward tragó saliva. Sabía cómo se sentía Emmett. Isabella estaba sentada a pocos metros de él. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la emoción y unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, mientras contemplaba a Rosalie McCarty.

Lady Esme estaba mirando a Rosalie, con la cabeza ladeada.

—Creo que ahora deberíamos escuchar una canción —dijo y miró directamente a Isabella—. Venga, señorita Swan. Deben saber que canta como los ángeles.

Por un momento, Isabella pensó que iba a morirse ante las miradas de todos los presentes, pero la alegre mirada gris de Rosalie la animó. Isabella se levantó y se acercó al piano, sin la menor idea de lo que iba a cantar.

Rosalie empezó a tocar la melodía de la canción, que le había enseñado el día en que se habían conocido.

Isabella se quedó de piedra. No podía cantar aquella canción, delante de Cullen. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jacob Black, que la miraba con su amable sonrisa en los labios. Discretamente, asintió con la cabeza. De pronto pensó que, de aquella manera, podía decir lo que sentía sin avergonzarse. No era ella la que había elegido la canción. Si Cullen se daba cuenta, podía pensar lo que quisiera. Si no lo entendía, no había nada que temer.

Isabella respiró hondo y empezó a cantar.

Edward escuchó paralizado. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Con la letra de la canción, le estaba diciendo que su corazón era suyo. Se le estaba declarando en cuerpo y alma. De acuerdo con su forma de ser, se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía, con la confianza de que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Parecía segura de que sería rechazada. Isabella había hecho lo que él temía hacer.

Al terminar la canción, se quedó mirándola incrédulo, mientras ella observaba a Rosalie tocando las últimas notas. En aquel momento, estaba seguro de una cosa: Isabella Swan era suya. No podía proponerle matrimonio a Tanya. Le daba igual, si se producía un escándalo.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que había una ardiente mirada fija en ella, mientras agradecía los aplausos. Con timidez, miró a Cullen y se ruborizó al encontrarse con sus ojos. Era el único que no aplaudía y lo que vio en su expresión le hizo tragar saliva. Le había declarado su amor abiertamente y él se había dado cuenta. Lo que fuera a hacer a partir de ahora, Isabella no lo sabía.

—¡Ya era hora! —dijo lady Esme, entre dientes.

Media hora más tarde, se sirvió el té. Hasta entonces, la conversación había girado en torno a la música.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dijo Jessica—. ¿Dónde aprendisteis esa canción?

Se quedó encantada con la explicación de Isabella.

—Preguntaré a mis sirvientas si la conocen —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rosalie—. Puede que no tenga buena voz, pera sé reconocer una buena canción cuando la oigo.

—Una canción de sirvientas —dijo lady Tanya a su madre—. La melodía no está mal, pero la letra… Seguro que el origen está en esos sentimientos tan vulgares que expresa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, querida —convino lady Denali—. Creo que son demasiados elogios para una persona de gusto y talento mediocres. No me agrada Beethoven. Después de todo, era partidario de ese monstruo de Bonaparte.

—¿Vulgar? —preguntó, una voz profunda desde detrás de ellas—. ¿Os parece que el amor es un sentimiento vulgar, lady Tanya?

Lady Tanya se giró y se encontró con los ojos de lord McCarty.

—Creo que personas de nuestra clase social, no deberían dejarse llevar por sentimientos tan intensos. Hay algo indecoroso en tales cosas, bien sea genio, intenso dolor o amor.

McCarty asintió.

—Entiendo. Bueno. Nunca pensé que fuera un hombre tan vulgar. Pobre Rose, ahora no querrá saber nada de mí. A menos que… A menos que ella también se sienta vulgar. Teniendo en cuenta que ha elegido a Beethoven, quizá todavía haya algo de esperanza para este pobre marido —y con una sonrisa, dejó sin habla a las dos mujeres.

Lord Sam Uley estuvo a punto de echarse el té encima, al oír aquel comentario.

—Cielo Santo, McCarty. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿No te das cuenta de que Cullen, está a punto de proponerle matrimonio?

—¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? —preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Una apuesta? —repitió lord Sam—. Deberías saber que no hago ese tipo de apuestas.

—Estoy seguro de que, Cullen, no se casará con Tanya Anstey —dijo McCarty.

Lord Sam lo miró desconcertado.

—Mira, Sam —continuó—. Cullen no es tan tonto —añadió y fue a sentarse junto a lady Esme.

Ella le ofreció una taza de té, que él aceptó agradecido.

—Confío en que estéis satisfecha del resultado de la velada.

Sorprendida, lo miró interrogante.

—¿Qué os ha contado Rosalie?

McCarty sonrió.

—Tan sólo, que contabais con ella para impedir ese matrimonio. No me dijo nada más, aparte de preguntarme si a Edward le gustaba la música. A eso hay que añadir, lo que sé de Edward y mi capacidad de observación.

—Siempre fuisteis muy listo. ¿Cómo ha podido Edward ser tan estúpido como para considerar… Bueno. Supongo que fue culpa mía. Nunca debí mencionarle la palabra deber. Pero creo que lo hemos conseguido, con ayuda de la dama en cuestión. Ahora, sólo queda comprobar si tiene la cabeza suficiente, para declararse a la mujer adecuada.

Las carcajadas de McCarty llamaron la atención de su esposa, que estaba hablando con Isabella.

—¡Cielo santo! Lady Esme ha debido de decir algo muy divertido —dijo y volvió a girarse hacia Isabella—. Me ha pedido que te diga, que se ocupará de que alguien te lleve a casa en uno de sus carruajes.

En aquel momento, sir Riley las interrumpió.

—He pedido mi carruaje, señorita Isabella. Nos iremos en breve.

Isabella lo miró.

—Oh, ¿vinisteis con el vicario y la señora Henshaw? No lo sabía. Buenas noches, sir Riley.

Su irritación era evidente.

—Os llevaré a casa, señorita Isabella. Quisiera hablar de algunos asuntos con vos.

—Vuestra manera de hablar de las cosas, me resulta repugnante —dijo Isabella—, y no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo más, sir Riley. Mi opinión sobre ese asunto sigue siendo la misma. No necesito de vuestros consejos. Buenas noches —y antes de irse, añadió—. He tratado de respetar vuestros sentimientos, a pesar de que vos habéis ignorado los míos. A menos que queráis que lo diga más claro, espero que os olvidéis del tema.

Rojo de ira, se dio media vuelta y se despidió de los anfitriones.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Rosalie, visiblemente impresionada—. ¿Siempre rechazas ofertas de una manera tan rotunda?

—Espero que, al menos, le haya quedado claro.

—Sin duda alguna. Aunque se lo merecía —dijo Rosalie.

Confiaba en que la señorita Swan, no respondiera a lord Cullen de la misma manera.

.

* * *

Me asombra mucho como pensaban las mujeres en aquella época... ¿Dónde quedaba el amor? ¿De que disfrutaban? Es solo un pensamiento...

Solo quedan 4 capítulos!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo XII:**

Los invitados se fueron yendo a la cama, sin reparar en que su anfitrión había desaparecido. Al pie de la escalera, les repartió candelabros y les dio las buenas noches. Lady Tanya se quedó un rato merodeando, pensando en que aprovecharía para pedirle matrimonio, puesto que lady Esme los había interrumpido antes de la cena. Había pensado que si intentaba besarla de nuevo, esta vez lo afrontaría mejor puesto que estaba preparada.

Su decepción, al recibir de un sonriente Cullen el candelabro, fue considerable. Al dejarla ante la puerta de su habitación, no se movió del pasillo. Pero al oír la puerta cerrarse, salió corriendo en dirección contraria y bajó la escalera de servicio de tres en tres escalones. Luego, atravesó otro corredor.

Isabella estaba esperando a Cullen en el vestíbulo. Todos los demás se habían marchado. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, preguntándose si Rosalie se habría equivocado, hasta que un rostro familiar apareció en la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señorita Isabella. Tengo vuestro carruaje listo —dijo Marcus y sonrió.

Isabella miró a su alrededor y reparó en un somnoliento criado, que parecía estar esperando para cerrar la puerta.

—¿No debería esperar a que su señoría se despida?

Se sentía decepcionada, de que Cullen no hubiera vuelto. Si había tenido intención de hablar con ella, debía de haber cambiado de opinión. Seguramente la estaba evitando. No podía decirles a los sirvientes que quería verlo. Habría parecido que se estaba arrojando a sus brazos.

—Su señoría me ha pedido que os diga, que os vayáis directamente a casa.

Ella se sonrojó mortificada. ¡Maldito Cullen! Si no podía cumplir con lo que había dispuesto, entonces podía irse al infierno.

—Muy bien, Marcus. Estoy lista.

Bajó los escalones hasta el carruaje y Marcus la ayudó a subir. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en ajustarse a la oscuridad. De repente, oyó a Marcus dirigirse al pescante.

—Deja que se marchen.

Los caballos se pusieron en marcha y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el interior del carruaje. Por un momento pensó que se había equivocado y enseguida se vio envuelta en un abrazo. Una boca seductora estaba sobre la suya, tierna y cálida. Una mano la sujetó por la barbilla y comenzó a acariciarla por el cuello, incrementando la sensación que le proporcionaban sus labios.

.

En aquel momento, lady Tanya, después de llamar a la doncella, se estaba quitando las perlas, cuando un movimiento en el cristal llamó su atención. Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie, tan sólo el reflejo de las velas. Se encogió de hombros, se quitó los brazaletes y empezó a soltarse el pelo. No recordaba haber pasado una noche tan desagradable en su vida. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer unos comentarios tan insolentes ese McCarty? ¡Había dejado bien claro ante todos, que aquella prostituta era su enamorada! Era evidente lo que Cullen veía en ella.

De nuevo, un movimiento llamó su atención. Volvió a darse la vuelta, pero de nuevo no vio nada. En cuanto llegara la sirvienta, le haría encender la lámpara. La luz del candelabro era escasa. ¿Dónde estaba la doncella? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que esperarla?

Entonces, lo vio. Sentada en mitad de la cama, con un trozo de manzana entre sus patas, había una rata. Y no cualquier rata. Era una enorme rata y no parecía preocupada por la presencia de lady Tanya. Claro que dado su tamaño, no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Estaba allí, royendo la manzana, sobre la colcha de seda.

Eso fue antes de que lady Tanya empezara a gritar. Al oír el primer grito, la rata salió a toda prisa y desapareció entre los faldones de la cama. Lady Tanya siguió chillando, cada vez más histérica.

En menos de un minuto, lady Denali llegó corriendo con el atizador de la chimenea en la mano, convencida de que su hija estaba siendo violada. La encontró de pie, sobre una butaca de terciopelo, blandiendo un pequeño escabel en actitud defensiva. Un segundo más tarde, su doncella entró corriendo en la habitación, seguida de las demás personas que había en la casa. Lady Esme, el mayordomo y dos lacayos llegaron los últimos.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a lady Tanya subida a una silla y comenzaron comentar, los motivos que la habrían llevado a ello. Enseguida, Jacob Black los hizo callar.

—Tanya, díganos por qué está tan alterada —dijo, con voz tranquila.

Ella levantó una mano temblorosa y señaló la cama.

—Una rata en… Había una rata en mi cama.

—¿Una rata? —repitió lady Esme incrédula—. No tenemos ratas en Cullen Place.

Por una vez, Jessica Newton sentía lástima por lady Tanya.

—¡Qué desagradable!

—Una rata, ¿eh? —dijo Newton, no tan convencido como lady Esme, de que no hubiera ratas en la casa.

Bainbridge, el mayordomo, dio un paso al frente.

—Milady ha debido de ver un ratón —dijo, con un tono de voz desaprobatorio—. No niego que pueda haber habido un ratón en la habitación, pero no ha podido ser una…

Su categórica negación, fue interrumpida por uno de los lacayos.

—¡Demonios! ¡Es enorme!

Nunca en su vida, Bainbridge, había quedado tan en ridículo por culpa de uno de sus subordinados. Se giró hacia su ofensor y se encontró a James, señalando hacia los bajos de la cama. Bainbridge se quedó de piedra, al ver la mayor rata que jamás hubiera visto debajo del colchón.

—¡Vaya ejemplar! —exclamó el otro lacayo—. Eso no es un ratón, si me permitís que os corrija, señor Bainbridge. ¡Eso es una rata!

Todas las mujeres gritaron asustadas y se apartaron de la cama, lo más lejos posible. Excepto por lady Esme, que se acercó a la cama y miró a la rata con una expresión de indignación en el rostro.

—Parece que no hay duda —dijo, satisfecha de que no se tratase de un ratón—. Es una rata. Atrapadla enseguida —ordenó, mirando a Bainbridge y a sus hombres.

—¿Atraparla? —repitió James, que parecía haber olvidado su sitio—. ¿Así como así? ¡Ni hablar, milady!

Ni siquiera su respeto hacia lady Esme, iba a hacer que intentara atrapar a una rata de aquellas proporciones. Su compañero Samuel asintió, en apoyo de su rebelde actitud. Incluso Bainbridge parecía haberse quedado estupefacto, ante aquella orden.

—Se me ocurre una cosa —dijo lord Sam—. Tengo una idea. Highbury, el mozo de cuadra de Cullen, tiene un buen perro cazador. El otro día me estaba contando que se le da muy bien cazar ratas. ¿Por qué no bajo a los establos y le hago subir con el perro? —dijo y al ver que las damas lo miraban horrorizadas, añadió—. Es un perro de caza y podrá atrapar a la rata y… al fin y al cabo, es su trabajo.

Tratando de no reírse, ante una escena que empezaba a parecer una farsa, Black miró a su anfitriona, a la espera de sus comentarios. Se le ocurrían un montón de motivos por los que aquélla era una buena idea.

—¿Qué decís, lady Esme?

A él le parecía una buena idea, pero no podía decir nada hasta que lady Esme diera su opinión. ¿Y dónde demonios estaba Cullen? Era su deber ocuparse de aquella clase de cosas. Su habitación no estaba lejos y era imposible que no hubiera oído los gritos de Tanya.

Lady Esme resopló antes de contestar.

—Si a vos os parece lo mejor, Black… me alegra decir que no tengo experiencia con ratas. Enseguida se os preparará otra habitación, mientras los caballeros se divierten encargándose del asunto —dijo y miró a lord Sam—. No volveréis a dormir en esta habitación. Vamos, señora Newton.

Acompañada por Jessica, salió de allí. Su actitud evidenciaba el desagrado que sentía.

—¿Voy a por el perro? —preguntó lord Sam, no muy convencido.

Al ver que Black asentía, salió tranquilamente, pero enseguida se le oyó corriendo por el pasillo y dando exclamaciones de alegría.

Jacob Black mantuvo la compostura y permaneció serio, ante la mirada de lady Denali, que parecía a punto de estallar de ira.

—He de decir que esa reacción está fuera de lugar —dijo Newton, fingiendo desaprobación.

Lord Sam volvió quince minutos más tarde, con Highbury y el perro. Con la ayuda de las doncellas, Tanya y su madre trasladaron todas sus cosas a la habitación de lady Denali, en donde habían preparado una cama.

—Buenas noches, milady —dijo Highbury, al que no le había importado ser molestado fuera de su jornada laboral—. ¿Dónde está esa rata de la que me han hablado?

James señaló hacia los bajos de la cama y allí apareció la rata. El perro no se hizo esperar. Su sentido del olfato le alertó de la presencia del enemigo y comenzó a brincar y a ladrar.

Highbury maldijo entre dientes.

—Enseguida la cazaremos.

—Confío en que no te hayamos sacado de la cama, Highbury. Te agradecemos que hayas traído al perro.

—No, no estaba en la cama, señor Newton. —le aseguró Highbury, sonriendo—. Nunca me voy a la cama hasta que todos los caballos están en su sitio. Y Marcus y Bob, todavía no han regresado con su señoría.

Consciente de que había hablado de más, centró su atención en la rata.

Lady Denali y Tanya se quedaron de piedra.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde está su señoría? —preguntó lady Denali.

Su tono dejaba claro que no iba a aceptar cualquier excusa, para disculpar a Cullen.

—¿Que ha dónde ha ido? —repitió Highbury—. Ha salido con el carruaje, para asegurarse de que la señorita Swan llegue a casa sana y salva. Mire, capitán Black, acercad esa silla. Yo me subiré a la cama y le daré un golpe.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, después de su respuesta. Incrédula, lady Denali se quedó boquiabierta. Las muchas infidelidades de su marido a lo largo de los años, no la había preparado para aquel escándalo. ¡Qué descaro!

Las risas de Michael Newton, rompieron la tensión del momento.

Lady Tanya alzó la cabeza y se acercó a su madre.

—Vamos, mamá. Está claro que no tenemos nada que hacer en este asunto.

Salió de la habitación conteniendo su ira. Lady Denali la siguió. Si Tanya mostraba la más mínima intención de aceptar la propuesta de Cullen, la repudiaría.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Black regresó a su habitación. Había convencido a Newton y a lord Sam, de que no era buena idea terminar la noche emborrachándose en la biblioteca. Además, no podían recrearse con el cuerpo de la rata, puesto que se había escapado por una ventana abierta.

Al meterse en la cama, decidió que, a la mañana siguiente, reprendería a su buen amigo Edward Masen, por poner a Isabella Swan en aprietos. Si Cullen no se le había declarado todavía, él mismo, el capitán Jacob Black, se aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

Tenía que admitir que, Edward, había resuelto su problema de tener que hacerle la proposición a Tanya. Parecía haber alguien velando, porque los intereses de Edward se hicieran realidad, pensó sonriendo. ¿De dónde había salido aquella rata? Al hilo de aquella pregunta, surgió otra: ¿qué había en la caja, que Jane había llevado el otro día desde Willowbank House?

.

—¡Cullen! —exclamó Isabella, incapaz de pensar.

Sus besos eran posesivos y exigentes.

—Llámame Edward, por favor, Bella. Amor mío…

Sintió su aliento en el oído y se estremeció. Luego, Edward volvió a tomar su boca.

Isabella separó los labios y gimió de placer, mientras que Edward tomaba posesión de su boca con la lengua y la rodeaba por la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Se rindió completamente y le devolvió el beso, mientras Edward le quitaba la capa.

Edward sentía el cuerpo en llamas. No podía pensar en nada, que no fuera la respuesta inocente de la muchacha que tenía entre los brazos y en la dulzura de su cuerpo tembloroso. Deslizó la mano hasta su hombro desnudo y tiró del corpiño, hasta que uno de sus pechos quedó al descubierto. Lo acarició suavemente, intrigado por su textura.

Las sensaciones la abrumaban, ante aquel asalto tan sensual. Isabella no opuso resistencia y se entregó completamente. Edward continuó acariciándole los pezones, hasta que consiguió que se le pusieran duros y gimió cuando lo logró. Sentía los temblores de Isabella y apartó la boca de la suya. Luego, le lamió uno de los pechos, antes de morderle suavemente el pezón.

Isabella era consciente de que una sensación de intenso ardor, recorría todo su cuerpo. Parecía concentrarse en sus pechos y en la parte baja de su vientre. Edward estaba a su lado, invitándola a tumbarse en el asiento. Sabía que tenía que resistirse, pero carecía de la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. Estaba tumbada en aquel abrazo íntimo, con él encima, prácticamente devorándole un pecho.

Sintió que una mano se deslizaba bajo la seda de su falda, acariciando su muslo por encima del tejido. Luego, le levantó el vestido y dejó al descubierto su piel desnuda. Una sacudida le devolvió la cordura. Su mente le dijo que tenía que detenerlo, antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Pero aquella mano estaba recorriendo sus suaves muslos, que se habían separado en respuesta a su seductora incursión.

Con la cabeza dando vueltas, Edward apartó la boca de su pecho. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de control. Estaba totalmente poseído por el deseo. El farolillo externo del carruaje, le permitió ver tenuemente su rostro. Con ternura, le apartó un rizo de la frente y luego acarició su mejilla, hasta la comisura de los labios. Volvió a besarla y su lengua se movió, al ritmo del movimiento de sus dedos.

Aturdida y entregada, la única parte de su cabeza que conservaba la cordura, le dijo que aquello debía acabar. Pronto sería demasiado tarde. De hecho, ya lo era. Desesperada, trató de reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz para soltarse. Pero lo deseaba y quería entregarse a él.

Edward se apartó de su boca.

—Bella, querida Bella —susurró con voz profunda debido a la emoción—. ¡Te deseo tanto! —añadió y continuó besándola por el cuello.

Ella se quedó paralizada. La deseaba. ¿Eso era todo? De repente, lo vio claro y decidió poner fin a aquello, antes de que no pudiera hacerlo y acabara suplicándole que la hiciera suya.

Sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre los de ella y su mano acababa de encontrar los rizos de su pubis. Los dedos expertos comenzaron a acariciarla. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquella sensación y tuvo el deseo de dejarse llevar. Pero una imagen de Alec apareció en su cabeza. ¿Qué sentido tenía permanecer soltera para proteger la herencia, si iba a echar a perder su reputación de aquella manera? Desesperada, lo empujó y empezó a protestar, apartándolo de sus labios.

—No, milord, por favor.

Edward se apartó y gruñó al soltarla. Rápidamente, Isabella se bajó la falda y se colocó el corpiño. Sus manos temblaban incontroladas, al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir y lo que habría significado para Alec.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba, ante el deseo que sus caricias habían despertado. Confiaba en que no se aprovechara de su avance y tratara de hacerla suya, contra su voluntad. Sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de detenerlo.

Asustada, sintió cómo la tomaba en un cálido abrazo. Temiendo su respuesta, se apartó al otro lado del carruaje.

—¡No! —exclamó, desesperada.

Por fin, el miedo de su voz le hizo a Edward reaccionar.

_Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué he hecho?._

Estaba avergonzado por haber perdido el control, hasta haberla asustado.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se obligó a sentarse y a pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera la mujer temblorosa que tenía a menos de un metro, al otro lado de la oscuridad. Deseaba rodearla con sus brazos y reconfortarla, pero no podía hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el sonido de las ruedas, mientras intentaban calmarse.

Isabella se había quedado sin habla y, agradeciendo el velo que le proporcionaba la oscuridad, dejó que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Había estado tan cerca de declararle su amor, que las palabras aún deseaban escapar de su corazón.

La cabeza de Edward seguía dando vueltas, ante la intensidad de su respuesta física y emocional.

—Isabella, no me malinterpretes —dijo y respiró hondo—. No pretendía insultarte. Mi intención no era…

¿Qué había pretendido? ¿Hacerle el amor?, ¿seducirla?

Para su desgracia, la oyó responder con amargura.

—No tenéis de qué preocuparos, milord. No he malinterpretado vuestros actos. No tenía ni idea de que pretendíais ir más allá del coqueteo. Perdonadme por rechazar vuestro juego.

A pesar de que su voz temblaba, era más fría que nunca.

En aquel momento tan inoportuno, el carruaje comenzó a aminorar la marcha.

Edward maldijo para sus adentros.

—Isabella, escucha. Has de saber que te amo. Sabía que no debería haberte tocado, pero me es imposible apartar las manos de ti. No pienses que tan sólo quería un rápido revolcón contigo.

El carruaje se detuvo. Y antes de que los caballos se hubieran quedado quietos, Isabella abrió la portezuela y saltó al camino.

—Buenas noches —dijo, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos oscuros.

—Isabella, espera. Mis invitados se marchan mañana. Vendré pasado mañana a verte y te explicaré todo.

Ella se mordió el labio y se dio media vuelta, para no tener que escucharlo. Corrió al portón y subió la senda, sin mirar hacia atrás. Abrió la puerta y rápidamente entró. La casa estaba en silencio y escuchó los cascos de los caballos dando la vuelta. Contuvo el aliento, hasta que oyó que el carruaje se alejaba. Con manos temblorosas, echó el cerrojo y subió a su habitación.

Todavía temblando, se sentó en la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Arreglar el qué? No le había dicho qué era lo que le ofrecía. No tenía esperanzas de que fuera matrimonio. Estaba a punto de comprometerse con lady Tanya. En el mejor de los casos, la querría como amante. En el peor, como una breve aventura.

_Te ha dicho que te_ _desea. Si todo lo que quería era tenerte, ha tenido oportunidad. Se ha debido de dar cuenta, de lo fácil que habría sido convencerte._

Avergonzada, se sonrojó consciente de que si hubiera insistido, con cualquier caricia o palabra de amor, lo habría conseguido. La habría tenido entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya. Con tristeza, se dio cuenta de que sólo le había hablado de amor, al ver que iba a resistirse.

Se estremeció. Después de cantar aquella canción, él sabía que lo amaba. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta cuando regresara? Sabía cuál debía ser, pero no quería que pensara que lo único que buscaba era provocarlo. O peor, que creyera que rechazándolo, pretendía atraerlo para que le propusiera matrimonio. No quería rechazarlo. Si Alec no dependiera de ella, habría sucumbido y habría asumido el riesgo de tomar lo que le ofrecía.

Pero no podía pensar sólo en sí misma. Tenía que proteger a Alec y eso suponía protegerse de sus propios impulsos. Imaginó cómo se vería afectada la vida del niño, si ella aceptaba convertirse en la amante de Cullen. Strathallen tendría un arma con la que acudir ante un tribunal y quitarle la custodia.

Lentamente se desvistió, dejó el vestido de seda a un lado y se preparó para meterse en la cama. Al asearse en la palangana, se dio cuenta de que tenía los muslos húmedos y un escalofrío la estremeció al pensar en su reacción. Se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama, consciente de que si Cullen volvía para decirle que la amaba, la tentación de rendirse sería difícil de evitar.

Furiosa, trató de controlar su cuerpo y su mente. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que su nombre, se incluyera en la larga lista de conquistas de Cullen.

.

Edward la vio marcharse y se dejó caer en el asiento, con un gruñido de frustración. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en un intento por recuperar el control. Nunca en su vida, se había sentido tan enloquecido por el deseo. El dolor de sus entrañas, era insoportable. Trató de no pensar en el cuerpo cálido de Isabella y se preguntó si, alguna vez, podría perdonarle por lo que había hecho. Lo único que lo salvaba era, que quería casarse con ella.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta, de que no había dejado claras sus intenciones, al decirle que la amaba. No le había pedido que se casara con él. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se apoyó en el respaldo y se dio cuenta de que, Isabella, tenía motivos para pensar, que lo único que quería era una aventura.

.

* * *

¡Que calorrr! Este Edward es un poco lento para algunas cosas... No dije para todas!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo XIII:**

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se sorprendió cuando su ayuda de cámara le contó que había aparecido, una rata enorme y de aspecto feroz, en la habitación de lady Tanya.

—¿Una rata? —preguntó divertido, mientras se quitaba la camisa de dormir—. ¡Aquí no hay ratas! Imagino que habrá alguna rondando por los establos, pero no dentro de la casa. Habrá sido un ratón —añadió, mientras se ponía un traje de seda gris.

Meredith sacudió la cabeza.

—No, milord. Era una rata. El señor Bainbridge, James y Samuel lo confirmaron. Todos dijeron, que era la rata más grande que habían visto. Incluso lady Esme, dijo que era una rata —dijo, enjabonándole la cara para afeitarlo.

Edward estuvo a punto de tirar la palangana.

—¿Lady Esme la vio? ¿Por qué demonios la vio?

—Todo el mundo que oyó los gritos la vio, milord —le explicó—. La joven dama estaba muy alterada, aunque no se la puede culpar. Se fue de la habitación y, según tengo entendido, durmió en la de lady Denali.

—¿Qué pasó con la rata? —preguntó Edward.

Si todo el mundo había acudido a la habitación de Tanya, para ver qué era lo que pasaba, entonces su ausencia había quedado patente.

—Según me han contado —dijo Meredith, tratando de mantenerse serio—, lord Sam, que como sabéis es muy aficionado a la caza, sugirió avisar a Highbury para que subiera con su perro.

—¿Cómo?

Incrédulo, Edward miró a Meredith a través del espejo.

—Sí, milord. El señor Bainbridge, James y Samuel, se negaron a mover un dedo cuando lady Esme les pidió que se ocuparan de la rata. Según me han contado, James estuvo impertinente.

—Debía de ser una rata muy grande, para que desobedecieran a mi tía —dijo Edward, rompiendo en carcajadas—. Venga, Meredith. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Subió Highbury con Nelson? Dios mío, qué divertido.

—No fui testigo, milord —dijo Meredith—. Pero creo que el capitán Black, está esperándoos en la biblioteca. Me ha pedido que os diga que quiere hablar con vos, antes del desayuno.

Edward resopló.

—Dime, ¿estaba el capitán presente, en ese baño de sangre? —preguntó y se acarició la mejilla.

—Eso creo, milord.

—Que Dios me ayude pues —dijo Cullen, secándose la cara.

Jacob, más que ninguno de los presentes, debía de tener una idea de dónde se había metido su anfitrión. Se consoló pensando que Jacob era muy discreto, además de un buen amigo.

.

Media hora más tarde, su señoría, impecable con pantalones de montar, botas altas y una chaqueta verde, entró en la biblioteca y se encontró a Jacob Black sentado en la mesa, escribiendo una carta.

Al oír que entraba su anfitrión, se giró y lo saludó.

—Buenos días, Edward. Espero que estés preparado para escuchar algunas noticias.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya sé lo de la rata. Aunque algo me dice que, el hecho de que una rata apareciera en la alcoba de Tanya, no es la razón por la que tienes esa cara. ¿Qué se supone que he hecho?

La respuesta de Black no se hizo esperar.

—Edward, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones respecto a Isabella Swan?

—¿Qué pasa si doy la respuesta equivocada?

Black se puso de pie lentamente. No era tan alto como Cullen, pero sí igual de fuerte.

—Te advierto una cosa, Edward. Si pretendes tener a esa muchacha y convertirla en tu amante, tendrás que darme explicaciones.

A pesar de la suavidad de su voz, nadie, en su sano juicio, habría dudado de que hablara muy en serio. Edward se relajó.

—Bueno, claro que quiero tenerla, Jacob. Pero la quiero como esposa, no como amante.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —dijo Black, volviendo a sentarse—. No podía creer que fueras a seducirla, pero, cuando me enteré de que la habías llevado a casa…

Edward se puso rígido.

—¿Quién demonios te lo ha dicho? Pensé que nadie lo sabía.

—Highbury —dijo Black—. Creo que se le escapó, con todo ese asunto de la rata. Todos nos preguntábamos dónde estabas. Por cierto que te perdiste una buena. ¡Puedes estarle agradecido a Highbury, por su falta de discreción! Siéntate, Edward. Me estás poniendo nervioso con tanto paseo.

—Pensé que me ibas a pedir explicaciones —protestó Edward, sentándose en el borde de un _bureau_.

—Sólo si pensabas seducir a la señorita Swan.

Edward decidió, que sería mejor no contarle que había estado a punto de hacerlo la noche anterior.

—Cuéntame lo de esa rata, Jacob. No puedo creerlo, aquí no hay ratas.

Black le explicó, con todo detalle, lo que había pasado. Al final, se quedó serio.

—Highbury contó, que habías ido a llevar a la señorita Swan a casa. Deberías haber visto la cara de Tanya. Por no hablar de la de lady Denali. Vas a tener problemas, amigo. Está claro que no va a acceder a tu proposición. ¿Habías hecho algún avance con Tanya?

—Sí, bastante —respondió Edward e hizo una mueca—. Dará mucho que hablar, pero no estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella, sólo para evitar comentarios. No me importa, que vaya por ahí diciendo que me rechazó. Antes de dejar la ciudad, fui a ver a Denali para pedirle permiso, pero no he llegado a pedirle a Tanya que se case conmigo. Jessica y tú os habéis ocupado de impedírmelo, durante toda la semana pasada, ¿verdad?

Black le guiñó un ojo.

—No dejes de contar a lady Esme. Ella también estaba dispuesta a impedir el compromiso. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué elegiste a Tanya? No tengo nada contra ella, pero creo que no es de tu estilo.

—Claro que no —convino Edward—. Digamos que todo se debe a mi testarudez. Quería un matrimonio de conveniencia, porque estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de amar después de Victoria. Pensaba que daba lo mismo a quién eligiera, siempre y cuando se tratara de una mujer bonita, de buena cuna y educada. Tienes que reconocer que Tanya reúne esas cualidades —dijo y se encogió de hombros—. Pero siempre supe que algo no iba bien. Sabía que no estaba enamorado, pero al principio no me importó. Tanya no conoce el significado de esa palabra. Pero no dejaba de observar a Emmett y a Rosalie. Así que, poco a poco, fui dándome cuenta de que el matrimonio no tiene que ser de conveniencia para ser feliz. Y sólo porque uno haya cometido un error, no quiere decir que seguirá toda su vida cometiéndolos. Entonces, conocí a Isabella.

—Entiendo —dijo Black—. Ella te hizo cambiar de opinión.

Edward se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, antes de contestar.

—Podríamos decirlo así. Algún día te contaré cómo la conocí. Pero ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que escribirle una carta diciéndole que quiero casarme con ella. Supongo que tengo que estaros agradecidos a todos, por hacer que me diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

—No te preocupes —dijo Black, esbozando una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie—. Sólo asegúrate de que esta vez, lady Esme aprueba tu decisión.

—Vete al infierno —dijo Edward, desde el _bureau_.

Se quedó mirando a su amigo marchar y se preguntó, cuánto tardaría en contarles a los demás el éxito de su conspiración. Si no hubieran intervenido, habría propuesto matrimonio a Tanya y ella habría aceptado.

Gruñó al darse cuenta, de lo cerca que había estado de provocar un escándalo. No tenía ninguna duda, de que no se habría casado con Tanya. Seguramente la habría dejado plantada por Isabella, lo que habría sido una situación insoportable para ambas mujeres. Gracias a su tía, a sus amigos y a aquella rata, se había librado de aquello.

El tictac del reloj que había sobre la chimenea, le hizo reparar en que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Si quería escribir a Isabella antes del desayuno, iba a tener que darse prisa y dejar de divagar.

Tomó papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir. Tenía que ser una carta breve, si no quería llegar tarde al desayuno. Desesperado, buscó su sello.

—Maldita sea —murmuró—. ¿Dónde está esa cosa?

Hizo memoria y recordó que se lo había guardado en un bolsillo el otro día, así que dobló la carta y se fue de la biblioteca en busca de su sello.

Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, una figura alta y esbelta, vestida con muselina azul, entró en la habitación por la ventana. Los ojos de Tanya brillaban furiosos. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Bastante desconsiderado había sido verlo perseguir, delante de sus propias narices, a aquella señorita Swan para convertirla en su amante. ¡Pero descubrir que prefería casarse con ella, era del todo intolerable!

No importaba que ya no fuera a aceptarlo, ni aunque se pusiera de rodillas y le suplicara. Lady Tanya Anstey, nunca había sido insultada de aquella manera en toda su vida. Estaba decidida a hacerles pagar por ello a ambos, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Cerró la mano y dio un puñetazo en el _bureau_. La carta para Isabella llamó su atención. Alargó la mano para tomarla, pero se detuvo. No tenía sentido romperla, ya que Cullen escribiría otra.

Incapaz de resistirse, volvió a alargar la mano. Nunca en su vida había leído una carta ajena, pero la tentación de leer lo que Cullen le había escrito a aquella desvergonzada, era enorme. Así que rápidamente la desdobló y empezó a leerla.

_Querida mía:_

_Pensé que lo mejor sería escribirte y explicarte cuáles eran mis intenciones, después de mi comportamiento de anoche. Llegamos a Willowbank House demasiado pronto. Créeme, Isabella, quiero que seas mía con todos los honores. No puedo alargarme más, pero espero que comprendas que mis intenciones son muy serias._

_Con todo mi amor, Edward._

Enfadada, emitió un gruñido de desagrado. ¡Qué patético! Si no hubiera oído a Cullen decirle a Black, que pretendía casarse con ella, no lo habría adivinado por aquella carta. Estaba a punto de volver a doblarla, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Lentamente, volvió a leer la carta. No mencionaba nada de matrimonio. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero ¿se daría cuenta la señorita Swan? Tal y como la carta daba a entender, si se había tomado algunas libertades con ella, estaría a la espera de que le hiciera otra clase de ofrecimiento.

Tanya se dio prisa. Cullen podía volver en cualquier momento y no debía encontrarla allí. Abrió su bolso y sacó dos billetes de diez libras. Volvió a doblar la carta con el dinero dentro y la dejó en su sitio. En el peor de los casos, si Cullen encontraba el dinero, no podría probar nada. Quizá incluso pensara, que él mismo había traspapelado esos billetes. Lo mejor de todo era que no habría matrimonio, si la señorita Swan pensaba que había pretendido convertirla en su amante.

Con una sonrisa fría y triunfadora, lady Tanya salió de la habitación.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Cullen entró en la habitación, volvió a sentarse en la mesa y tomó la carta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de desdoblarla, se abrió la puerta.

—¿Tío Edward?

Él alzó la mirada, sorprendido.

—Hola, Jane. ¿Te pasa algo?

Jane entró en la biblioteca y asintió.

—Sí, bueno… Es sobre la rata.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, cariño. Nelson, el perro de Highbury, se ocupó de ella.

—No es eso —murmuró Jane—. Todas las doncellas están histéricas y tía Esme estaba hablando, de la posibilidad de hacer revisar toda la casa y… Y pensaba que sería mejor contarte que…

—¿Contarme el qué? —repitió, al ver que dudaba.

—Que fui yo.

Edward se quedó estupefacto, mirando a su sobrina. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Metiste una rata en la habitación de Tanya?

—Así es.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—Porque no quería que te casaras con ella y pensé que…

—Que si creía que esta casa estaba llena de ratas, no se casaría conmigo —dijo, concluyendo la frase de su sobrina—. ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Jane se ruborizó.

—Porque acabo de oír al capitán Black contándole a tía Esme y a la señora Newton, que has decidido casarte con tía Bella. No dejaba de mirarme y de decir que lady Tanya no iba a casarse contigo por culpa de la rata, así que decidí venir a contártelo.

—Entiendo —dijo Edward, preguntándose si debía reír o seguir conteniéndose—. Bueno, ya que me has salvado de un destino peor que la muerte, esta vez no te castigaré. Pero no atormentes a tía Esme con tus preocupaciones. No le cuentes lo que acabas de decirme. Será mejor que sea nuestro secreto.

Edward le ofreció su mano y la niña se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó.

—Pero no vuelvas a traer más ratas —concluyó Edward—. ¿De dónde demonios la sacaste?

La niña se quedó pensativa, antes de contestar.

—Creo que será mejor que no te lo diga, tío Edward. Te prometo que no he estado en ningún sitio que no debiera, pero no te lo puedo contar.

Sólo había un motivo por el que se negaba a contestar: tenía un aliado. Así que decidió que no iba a seguir preguntando.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Será mejor que te vayas. Tengo que ir a desayunar. Esta mañana, he de ser especialmente cortés con todo el mundo. Por cierto, Jane, ¿cómo de grande era la rata? —preguntó, antes de que la niña se fuera.

Ella se giró y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Era enorme! Casi me puse a gritar, cuando la saqué de la caja y la dejé en la cama. No sabía que las ratas podían ser tan grandes.

—Venga, ve y recuerda: no se lo digas a tía Esme.

Después de que su sobrina saliera por la puerta, estalló en carcajadas. ¡Alec y Jane! ¡Y ambos iban a estar bajo su custodia! ¿En qué se estaba metiendo?

Recordó la carta y miró el reloj de la chimenea. Rápidamente selló la carta y tocó la campana. Cuando James apareció, se la entregó.

—Que uno de los mozos, la lleve a Willowbank House de inmediato.

—Muy bien, milord.

James tomó la carta y se dispuso a salir.

—Ah, James, acerca de lo de anoche…

James se giró.

—¿Sí, milord?

—Debió de ser una rata muy grande.

Edward lo miraba divertido y James acabó, esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro habitualmente serio.

—Nunca antes había visto una tan grande. Incluso el señor Bainbridge estaba impresionado. Espero que lady Tanya no se haya molestado por lo que dije. No sé lo que me pasó.

—No te preocupes, James —dijo su señoría sonriendo—. Si me comenta el incidente, le diré que yo habría reaccionado aún peor. Tengo entendido, que el perro de Highbury trató de cazar a la bestia.

—Sí, lo intentó, pero se escapó. No sin antes revolverlo todo, algo que a las doncellas no les ha gustado. Pero todo fue por una buena causa, milord.

—Así es —convino su señoría.

Lamentaba que lord Sam y Michael Asterfield, no hubieran disfrutado de la cacería nocturna, pero le estaba agradecido a la rata.

.

Una hora más tarde, Isabella rompió el sello de la carta de Cullen en la privacidad de su alcoba. Sus dedos temblaron al deslizar un cuchillo bajo el lacre. Al desdoblar la carta, algo cayó al suelo. Frunció el ceño. Eran unos billetes. Su estómago dio un vuelco al agacharse a recogerlo.

Asustada, leyó la carta. Luego, la soltó como si le quemara entre las manos. No podía culparlo, después de la manera en que se había comportado la noche anterior, pero había llegado a tener esperanza, de que quizá quisiera proponerle matrimonio. ¡Era evidente que no era así! «Quiero que seas mía con todos los honores». ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que se comprometía a mantener en secreto su relación?

De todas formas, no era su intento de convertirla en su amante, lo que más le dolía. Si no hubiera sido por Alec, se habría entregado a él sin pensárselo. Era el dinero. ¡Y pensar que había creído que le pediría matrimonio! Sin duda alguna, había decidido que estaría más cómodo en una cama que en un carruaje.

_¿Qué piensa que soy?._

Su mente rechazó la respuesta evidente. Le había mandado el dinero en pago por sus servicios, ni más ni menos.

_Te llama querida mía. ¡Te dijo que te quería! Pero es evidente que no siente lo mismo. Madura, Isabella Swan y deja de soñar, te tiene por una cualquiera._

—Lo odio —dijo furiosa.

Pero no era cierto y ése era el problema. Lo amaba y pensaba que él también sentía algo por ella. Aunque no hubiera querido casarse con ella, había pensado que… Ahora sabía que había estado a punto de perder su reputación, por un hombre que la consideraba un entretenimiento, alguien a quien dejar cuando se cansara o se aburriera de ella. Lo que le había salvado de aquello, había sido Alec.

Se quedó sentada allí, con la mirada perdida y un nudo en la garganta, que le impedía llorar. No podía quedarse allí. No podía dejar que Alec siguiera montando a caballo con él, ni que Jane fuera a Willowbank House, aunque estaba segura de que no se atrevería a aprovecharse de los niños, para ocultar una aventura. No, tenía que marcharse cuanto antes. Tenía que pensar en alguna razón que convenciera a Renée y a Alec.

Por fin, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida de una tras otra. Nunca antes, ni después de la muerte de Ángela, se había sentido tan desconsolada. El transcurso del tiempo le había hecho aceptar la muerte de su hermana, aunque lo cierto era que seguía sintiéndola cerca.

Aquello no era algo que pudiera transformarse en un grato recuerdo, como le ocurría con Emma. Aquella tristeza la acompañaría el resto de su vida. Nunca podría volver a encontrar el amor.

Cuando por fin salió de su habitación, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos enrojecidos. Su fría expresión, impidió que nadie le preguntara lo que le pasaba y se esmeró en las tareas domésticas. Cuando lord Cullen fuera al día siguiente, le pediría que no volviera de visita nunca más.

.

A la mañana siguiente, al descubrir que la leche se había agriado, Isabella se acercó caminando a la granja de Gillies. Era un paseo agradable y siempre era bienvenida en la granja. La señora Gillies siempre tenía tiempo para una buena charla.

En esta ocasión, una de las sirvientas recibió a Isabella al llegar a la puerta.

—La señora no quiere saber nada de las de su clase. Dice que después de esta vez, habréis de ir a por leche a otro sitio —dijo la muchacha y desapareció con la lechera, volviendo al cabo de unos minutos—. Ahí tenéis. La señora no quiere, que ninguno de nosotros tengamos algo que ver con vos.

Enfadada, Isabella tomó la lechera y cruzó el prado, con la cabeza bien alta. Al verla, dos trabajadores del campo le hicieron algunos comentarios obscenos.

Ella los ignoró y continuó su camino.

Al llegar a casa estaba furiosa. El conductor de un carruaje, le había ofrecido llevarla a cambio de un beso.

Estaba claro, que todo el mundo se había enterado de las intenciones de Cullen. Al abrir la puerta, oyó a Renée hablando en el salón.

—Sin duda alguna, ésa debe de ser Isabella, milord.

Debía de haber metido su caballo en los establos. ¡Como si fuera el dueño de la casa! Claro que en realidad lo era. No había duda, de que pensaba que ella también era suya. Pero enseguida lo sacaría de su error.

—Un momento, Renée —dijo, al encontrarse con ella en el vestíbulo—. Hay algo que tengo que devolverle a su señoría. Enseguida bajo.

Corrió escalera arriba y sacó la carta del cajón. Estaba doblada de nuevo y lacrada. Con ella en la mano, bajó de nuevo, alzando la cabeza orgullosa.

Al entrar en el salón, Cullen se puso de pie y le sonrió con ternura. Luego, su sonrisa desapareció. Renée Dwyer se excusó y enseguida se fue.

La miró contrariado. Tenía su carta en la mano. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos transmitían frialdad.

—Prefiero devolveros esto. Me temo que no puedo aceptar vuestra propuesta, milord, y os agradecería que dejarais de venir a esta casa.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Cómo? No puedes estar rechazándome, Isabella. ¿Por qué?

—No puedo corresponderos, milord.

Esperaba aquella pregunta. Su respuesta era bastante sincera. No podía corresponderle. Estaba enamorada de él y él la consideraba tan sólo un entretenimiento, tal y como en una ocasión le había dado a entender.

La ira de Cullen fue en aumento. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿Qué más quería?

—Maldita sea. La otra noche no me dio esa impresión.

—Por favor, marchaos, milord. No hay nada más de qué hablar.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Cullen—. Os diré una cosa más, señorita Swan. Si os hubiera tomado en el carruaje, os lo habríais merecido. Debería de haber aprovechado la oportunidad, cuando la tuve. Buenas tardes.

Le arrancó la carta de las manos y se fue, dejándola allí. Ella se quedó rígida, hasta que oyó los casos del caballo alejándose. Luego, se dejó caer en una butaca y rompió a llorar. Renée Dwyer regresó a la habitación y corrió a arrodillarse junto a ella, rodeándola por los hombros. Trató de consolarla, diciéndole palabras amables y acariciándole los rizos, pero Isabella no paró de llorar. Renée comprendió que debía dejarla sola.

Gracias a Dios, Alec no estaba por allí, pensó. Por fin, consiguió que Isabella se levantara y la acompañó a la cama. Después de acomodarla entre las sábanas y correr las cortinas, bajó a la cocina para comentar con Heidi aquella extraña reacción.

.

Heidi había estado en el pueblo y se había enterado de lo que se comentaba, así que se lo contó a Renée.

—Si no hacernos algo pronto, la reputación de la señorita Isabella va a verse arruinada. Su señoría debería estar avergonzado.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Renée, alarmada—. Me había dado cuenta de que siente algo por él, pero nunca haría…

—Ya lo sé. Conozco a la señorita Isabella desde que era un bebé. El problema es lo que creen los demás. Pero si la trajo a casa, no hay nada que podamos hacer para arreglarlo.

—¡Lady McCarty! —exclamó Renée—. La escribiré inmediatamente y haré que Grigson le lleve la carta. Ella sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Heidi asintió.

—Sí, ella será de ayuda. Nadie nos hará caso a nosotras, que la conocemos de toda la vida y sin embargo, creerán la palabra de una condesa, que hace cinco minutos que la conoce.

.

* * *

Bueno, nada es perfecto... La trama siempre se tiene que complicar! Sólo 2 capítulos! Gracias **zonihviolet**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo XIV:**

Después de cabalgar a galope durante ocho kilómetros, lord Cullen seguía sin poder recuperar el control de su mal genio. Tampoco había logrado entender, por qué Isabella había rechazado su ofrecimiento. No podía creer, que quisiera poner las manos en el dinero de Alec. Aunque no parecía que fuera a hacerle falta, si Strathallen lo reconocía como heredero.

Regresó a casa, deprimido. El enfado había dado paso a la desesperación. Por más que había intentado convencerse, de que Isabella Swan era una descarada, su corazón se había negado a aceptarlo. Si había algo que le confirmaba, que lo que sentía era amor, era el hecho de que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella. Con tristeza, recordó la mañana en que había ido a pedirle a Victoria que se casara con él. Entonces, había sentido rabia y dolor en su orgullo, no aquella desesperación.

Por un momento, consideró la posibilidad de proponerle matrimonio a Tanya Anstey, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Aunque lo aceptara, algo que dudaba que fuera a ocurrir después de cómo le había hablado la tarde anterior, la idea de que todos sus amigos estuvieran en contra de aquella unión, era suficiente para no tomar aquella decisión. Si la hubiera amado, se habría atrevido a casarse con ella, aun con la oposición de su tía y amigos. Además, no podía soportar la idea de hacer el amor, o más bien consumar el matrimonio, con Tanya. No, después de la reacción apasionada de Isabella.

Lo que le hizo volver a pensar en Isabella. ¿Por qué demonios lo había rechazado? Le resultaba imposible creer que no lo amara. Había algo extraño en todo aquello y no sabía qué era. Sólo sabía que si Isabella no se casaba con él, el apellido Masen moriría con él. Nunca más volvería a querer casarse con otra mujer.

Al llegar a los establos, desmontó y lanzó las riendas a Marcus, sin ni tan siquiera saludarlo, antes de entrar en la casa. Estaba desesperado, mucho más que cuando Victoria escogió casarse con James, en vez de con él.

Por algún motivo, le resultaba más doloroso que Isabella lo hubiera rechazado. Quizá lo habría soportado mejor, si le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de otro. ¿Sería así? Pero, ¿de quién? No de Biers, eso era impensable. ¿De Jacob?

Gruñó. No era posible. Jacob sería un buen marido, amable y comprensivo. Pero ya le había dejado bien claro, lo mucho que le gustaba que él se casara con Isabella. Aunque lo cierto era, que le había dedicado mucha atención en la cena del otro día. Edward se dio cuenta, de que la idea de que Isabella estuviera enamorada de otro no le reconfortaba.

Marcus había observado el rostro pálido de su amo con interés. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero había decidido que aquél no era un buen momento. Más tarde, iría a la cocina a ver a su buen amigo Jeffreys, el cocinero. Quizá entonces, una vez su señoría se hubiera tomado una copa de _brandy_, tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle, a qué estaba jugando con la señorita Isabella.

Para cuando lord Cullen hubo vaciado media botella, su aflicción seguía latente. No había conseguido ahogar sus penas. Su decisión de no volver a poner un pie en la puerta de la señorita Swan, había sido sustituida por un fuerte deseo de cabalgar hasta Willowbank House, tomarla entre sus brazos y obligarla a aceptarlo como marido. Pero no serviría para nada.

Cuando Bainbridge fue a la biblioteca, a anunciarle que la cena estaba servida, lo encontró afectado por culpa del alcohol.

—¿Queréis que lleve la botella de _brandy_ al comedor o preferís cenar aquí? Lady Esme estaba cansada y ha pedido la cena en su habitación.

—No tengo hambre. Disculpadme con Jeffreys.

Bainbridge se retiró, temiendo la reacción de Jeffreys, ante aquel menosprecio a sus servicios. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado el amo? Tenía todos los síntomas de un hombre enamorado, pero aquello era imposible. Era de dominio público que había decidido proponerle matrimonio a lady Tanya Anstey y sería una sorpresa que se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Bainbridge entró en la cocina y transmitió el mensaje, de la manera más sumisa que pudo. Jeffreys se lo tomó bastante bien.

Entre los presentes en la cocina, estaba Marcus comiendo pan con queso.

—Parece contrariado, ¿verdad?

Bainbridge lo miró con desagrado. No le gustaba que el lacayo estuviera en la cocina, pero si Jeffreys se lo permitía, él no era quién para decir nada.

—Su señoría está desencajado —dijo.

—Creo que voy a ir a verlo. ¿Dónde está?

—Yo no lo haría, Marcus. Tu empleo puede peligrar. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que se ha enamorado.

—Gracias por la advertencia, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme. Jeffreys, mantén caliente la comida. No me extrañaría que después de hablar con él, quiera comer algo. Decidme dónde está, señor Bainbridge.

—En la biblioteca —respondió Bainbridge.

Nada más entrar, Marcus adivinó que su amo estaba de un humor de perros. Ni siquiera reparó en que la puerta se abría. Tenía la mirada fija en la chimenea y su expresión era de amargura, mientras sujetaba una copa de _brandy_. Se había desanudado la corbata y tenía el pelo revuelto.

Marcus cerró la puerta y observó, cómo su amo se llenaba la copa con la botella que tenía junto al sillón.

—Disculpadme, señor, pero creo que ya habéis tenido suficiente.

Edward se giró, e intentó distinguir la figura que había junto a la puerta.

—¿Marcus? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesitaba hablar con vos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —contestó Marcus y miró a su amo, preocupado.

—¡Maldito seas, Marcus! ¡Has ido demasiado lejos!

—Y más que estoy dispuesto a llegar. Quiero hablaros de la señorita Swan.

Edward se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

—Marcus, si vuelves a decir ese nombre, será mejor que te busques un nuevo amo.

Sin perturbarse, Marcus asintió.

—Como deseéis, milord, pero ¿queréis que todo el mundo en Little Cullen comente, cómo la señorita Isabella ha sido vuestra última conquista?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Edward anonadado—. Pero no es cierto. Quiero decir, yo no pretendía… Yo no… ¿Por qué demonios te estoy dando explicaciones?

—Pensé que no lo sabíais —dijo Marcus—. Pero eso es lo que van diciendo por ahí, que no es lo buena que parecía y que es la vergüenza de…

—Dios mío. ¿Sabe ella que van diciendo eso?

¿Sería ése el motivo, por el que Isabella lo había rechazado? ¿Estaba siendo víctima de las habladurías? ¿Pensaba que iba a tomarla como amante y arruinar así su reputación?

—Imagino que sí, milord. Esta mañana oí, cómo le hacían un desagradable comentario en la granja de los Gillies. En el pueblo, no se habla de otra cosa —dijo Marcus y miró con empatía a su amo.

Palideciendo, Edward tragó saliva. Todo era culpa suya. Si no hubiera llevado a Isabella a casa… Por alguna razón, todo el mundo se había enterado de la historia. ¡Maldito Highbury! Se encogió de hombros al imaginar que, Isabella, estaría pensando que se estaba riendo de su inocencia y que había permitido que creyeran que era su amante. ¡Con razón lo había rechazado, pensando que le estaba ofreciendo _carte blanche_! Pero, ¿y su carta? Le había propuesto matrimonio, ¿no? Aunque la gente estuviera murmurando, eso la tenía que haber tranquilizado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se la había devuelto como si fuera un insulto?

En aquel instante se abrió la puerta y apareció Bainbridge.

—Capitán Black, milord —anunció.

El gruñido que escapó de boca de su señoría era la evidencia de que, la aparición inesperada de uno de sus mejores amigos, no era bienvenida.

El capitán Black se hizo cargo de la situación.

—Bainbridge, sirve la cena enseguida, antes de que tengamos que meter a su señoría en la cama.

El contrariado mayordomo, cerró la puerta al salir.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Edward—. Se supone que te habías ido a casa.

—Se me rompió una rueda a cuarenta kilómetros de aquí y pensé que lo mejor sería volver, así que alquilé un caballo. Pero cuéntame: ¿qué has hecho esta vez, para que Marcus haya tenido que llamarme? —preguntó el capitán, sentándose en una butaca.

—Arruinar la reputación de Isabella Swan —dijo Edward, desesperado—. Cuéntale lo peor, Marcus.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —preguntó Black, mirándolo fijamente—. Dijiste que le ibas a pedir matrimonio.

—Y pensé que lo había hecho —dijo Edward—. Cuéntaselo, Marcus.

Marcus obedeció y el capitán lo escuchó con atención.

—¿Pero no le escribiste, Edward? Quizá no le llegó la carta.

—Claro que le escribí y que le llegó la maldita carta. Casi me la tira a la cara, cuando fui a verla —dijo caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación—. Ha debido pensar que… que yo… ¡Oh, Dios mío! Jacob, ¿qué habrá pensado? Me dijo que no me correspondía. Y así debe ser, si creía que le estaba pidiendo que fuera mi amante.

—La clave está en esa carta —dijo Black pensativo—. Imagino que no recuerdas exactamente lo que decías en ella, ¿no?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No. La escribí a toda prisa y tuve que ir a por el sello. Luego Jane vino a verme y me contó que, ella, había puesto la rata en la habitación de Tanya.

—¿Fue ella? —preguntó Black, riendo—. ¡Qué interesante! ¿De dónde demonios la sacó? ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, pensó que la habías descubierto. Estoy seguro de que Alec se la dio. Y respecto a por qué lo hizo, me dijo que quería que Tanya pensara que la casa estaba llena de ratas, para que no se casara conmigo. El caso es que no quería reírme delante de ella y quería ir a desayunar para disculparme con Tanya, así que tenía prisa. Aunque resultó que Tanya desayunó arriba.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Black, sorprendido—. Camino de la biblioteca, me crucé con ella en el pasillo.

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

—Debió de cambiar de opinión. Seguro que estaba furiosa conmigo. Si a Highbury se le escapó, que había llevado a Isabella a casa y con aquella rata en su habitación…

—Sé que no debería intervenir, pero…

Edward lo miró resignado.

—Dí lo que tengas que decir, Marcus.

—Bueno, iba a decir que lady Tanya escuchó vuestra conversación con el capitán sobre la señorita Swan. Oí cómo lo contaba una de sus doncellas a las demás.

—¿Estás seguro de que no recuerdas lo que decías en la carta, Edward? —preguntó Black.

—No… ¡Espera! Creo que la tengo aquí —dijo Edward—. Me le guardé en un bolsillo antes de irme. Seguramente estará arriba.

—Por el amor de Dios, sube a buscarla y llévala al comedor, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Diez minutos más tarde, los dos caballeros estaban sentados en un extremo de la mesa. La carta estaba doblada junto a Cullen, mientras les llevaban el primer plato.

—Nosotros nos serviremos, Bainbridge —dijo Edward, impaciente.

Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara, antes de tomar la carta. Al abrirla, veinte libras cayeron a la mesa.

Se quedó mirando el dinero, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto un billete de diez libras.

—¿Qué demonios hace eso ahí?

Black parpadeó.

—Tú no… Claro que no.

Edward leyó la carta. Al terminar, volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—Debería haber dejado que la escribieras tú, Jacob. Lo cierto es que no le digo nada de matrimonio. Toma, léelo.

¡Qué estúpido había sido! Por su falta de cuidado, había arruinado la reputación de Isabella y convertido su vida en un infierno. No podía culparla, por haberse negado a tener algo que ver con él.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé qué ha pasado. Yo no puse ese dinero ahí. Debió pensar, que le estaba pagando por sus servicios —dijo y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Edward? —dijo Black—. Si ha sido Tanya la que ha hecho correr los comentarios, entonces no tenernos que mirar mucho más lejos para saber del origen de esas libras. Piénsalo. Tú no las metiste en la carta. Yo hablé con Tanya cuando me dirigía a la biblioteca. Le dije que iba a verte y la ventana estaba abierta. Dijiste que fuiste a buscar el sello después de escribirla. ¿Volviste a leerla?

—¡Esa arpía! —explotó Edward—. Voy a…

—No harás nada. No puedes probarlo y las cosas ya están demasiado enrevesadas. Lo único que puedes hacer es casarte con Isabella Swan, tan pronto como sea posible y llevártela a Londres con lady Esme y Rosalie McCarty, para acallar los rumores. Ambas pueden ser sus mentoras en sociedad —dijo mirando a Edward—. Amigo, creo que en cuanto le expliques lo que ha pasado, te perdonará. No creo que tengas motivos, para estar tan desesperado. Después de todo, esa muchacha está locamente enamorada de ti.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Edward irritado—. ¿O acaso te lo dijo el otro día en la cena?

—Creo que fue evidente para todos, cuando Rosalie McCarty hizo que cantara. Si me hubiera cantado esa canción a mí, habría caído rendido a sus pies.

Al terminar la cena, Edward estaba más animado. Jacob tenía razón. Al día siguiente, iría a ver a Isabella y aclararía las cosas. Y si volvía a rechazarlo, sabía muy bien cómo convencerla, de que sus intenciones eran honradas.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Meredith abrió las cortinas de la habitación de Edward. El cielo estaba nublado y no paraba de llover.

—¿Queréis que vuelva más tarde? —preguntó Meredith, al ver que su amo hundía el rostro en la almohada.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Edward.

—Casi mediodía, milord.

¿Mediodía? Tenía que levantarse. No podía dejar, que Isabella siguiera soportando aquella situación.

—Aquí tiene su café, sólo y cargado —añadió el mayordomo—. Son órdenes del capitán Black, milord —explicó.

Edward sonrió. Su amigo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ayudarlo. Tomó la taza y empezó a beber. Poco a poco se fue animando, aunque no estaba demasiado optimista respecto a Isabella.

Iba a tener que explicarle lo de las malditas veinte libras y, a pesar de estar seguro de que Tanya era responsable, no tenía pruebas. Además, tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser tan sencillo, como Tom había sugerido.

_Tienes que decirle que estás locamente enamorado de ella, pedirle que se case contigo y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. ¿Es tan difícil?._

Después de hacer una parada en la casa del vicario, continuó camino a Willowbank House. Al llegar, vio una carroza y cuatro personas de pie junto a ella. Edward frunció el ceño y se preguntó quién iría a visitar a Isabella en una carroza. El escudo de la portezuela le resultaba desconocido, pero al fijarse con mayor detenimiento vio que incluía un gato salvaje escocés.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula, al caer en la cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¿Es ésta la carroza de lord Strathallen? —preguntó al lacayo que sujetaba las riendas.

—Así es, señor —dijo el muchacho, llevándose cortésmente la mano al sombrero—. Venimos desde Escocia. Podemos encargarnos de vuestra yegua. Jim no tiene nada que hacer.

Edward asintió.

—Gracias.

Otro muchacho se acercó y tomó las riendas de la yegua.

Edward se dirigió hacia la casa, disfrutando del aroma de la lavanda que bordeaba el sendero. Le agradaba aquel olor, que siempre acompañaba a Isabella.

Sonriendo, se encontró la puerta abierta y entró al vestíbulo, preguntándose dónde la encontraría. Unas voces desde el salón le dieron la clave.

—¿Creéis que no me he enterado de las habladurías, desvergonzada? Todo el pueblo está murmurando. Sois la última conquista de su señoría. Habría preferido, que Ben hubiera hecho lo mismo con vuestra hermana. ¿Por qué tenía que casarse con ella? Pero ya que lo hizo, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que criéis a mi heredero. Me entregaréis al chico. ¿Me habéis entendido?

Edward se quedó de piedra. Todo el condado debía de haber oído los rumores y se sintió culpable. Enseguida oyó la respuesta furiosa de Isabella.

—No tenéis ningún derecho, milord. Hace años que sabéis de la existencia de Alec. Ángela me nombró su tutora y tengo la escritura que lo demuestra. Podéis visitarlo cuando queráis y estoy dispuesta a acompañarlo para que vaya a veros y conozca a vuestra familia, pero…

Una carcajada la interrumpió.

—Sí, sí, tenéis una escritura. ¿Y creéis que eso os servirá de algo, si voy ante un tribunal y demuestro que sois moralmente incapaz de haceros cargo del niño? ¿O es que Cullen va a hacer algo por ayudaros?

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos. La furia hizo explotar a Edward, que se encaminó al salón y entró sin llamar.

Isabella estaba frente a la puerta, pálida y cariacontecida.

—No, no podéis… No podéis ser tan cruel. ¡Cullen!

Al verlo, se calló. La sorpresa y la desesperación, eran evidentes en sus ojos y en sus labios temblorosos. Un inmenso dolor lo invadió, al percatarse de que él era el causante de la reivindicación de Strathallen.

El anciano se había girado para mirarlo. Casi tan alto como Edward, resultaba llamativo vestido con una falda escocesa. Su feroz mirada azul resaltaba en su rostro, arrugado por el paso de los años. Un mechón blanco evidenciaba su edad, a pesar de que mostraba un vigor, que cualquier hombre más joven envidiaría.

Al hablar, su voz resonó triunfante.

—Os habéis dado prisa, Cullen. ¿Habéis venido a ver a esta desvergonzada o ya estabais aquí?

—Tenéis que estarle agradecido a Dios por vuestra avanzada edad, Strathallen —dijo Edward, cegado por la furia—. Si seguís insultando a mi futura esposa, os aseguro que ni eso os protegerá. No tengo ni idea qué rumores habéis escuchado, pero ayer vine a pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Swan y hoy he venido a informarla, de que las amonestaciones serán publicadas el próximo domingo. Os sugiero que si tenéis algún asunto que tratar con ella, a partir de ahora lo hagáis también conmigo. Os recuerdo que en cuanto me case con la señorita Swan, automáticamente asumiré toda responsabilidad legal sobre Alec. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre nuestra relación, será mejor que habléis con mi tía, lady Esme Platt, o con los condes de McCarty, en vez de con cualquier tabernero de los tugurios que frecuentéis.

Por fortuna, Strathallen se había quedado demasiado impresionado por la arrogancia de Edward, como para reparar en el rostro de incredulidad de Isabella. Tenía la boca abierta y estaba agarrada a una silla en busca de soporte, mientras la habitación parecía dar vueltas bajo sus pies.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Había dicho matrimonio? Debía de estar soñando. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

—¿Os he entendido bien, milord? ¿Vais a casaros con…?

—Con la señorita Swan. Debéis dirigiros a ella con respeto, Strathallen. ¡Desde ahora mismo! Creo que le debéis una disculpa.

Strathallen estalló en carcajadas.

—No es asunto mío, si sois tan estúpido como para casaros con ella. Todo el condado se ha enterado del cuento de…

—Retirad eso o me veré obligado a mataros —dijo Alec, irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Sus ojos avellana brillaban llenos de furia.

—Tía Bella no es eso que decís. ¡Retiradlo! —añadió, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia Strathallen.

—Está bien, Alec —intervino Edward, apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico—. Lord Strathallen ha sufrido un malentendido. Deja que yo me ocupe de proteger a tu tía.

—¡Es mi tía! —dijo Alec furioso—. Y no permitiré que nadie la insulte. ¡Ni siquiera vos! —añadió, mirando a Cullen—. ¿Sabéis lo que van diciendo por ahí?

Por un momento parecía que iba a saltar sobre Cullen, pero de pronto, recuperó el control y fijó su mirada en él.

—Milord, os exijo que me expliquéis, cuáles son vuestras intenciones respecto a tía Bella.

Isabella se quedó de piedra y advirtió, que Edward tensaba la mandíbula.

—¡No, Alec!

Edward alzó una mano y miró al niño directamente a los ojos.

—Un momento, Isabella. Tiene todo el derecho a hacer esa pregunta —dijo y respiró hondo, antes de contestar—. Sí, Alec, estoy enterado de lo que se comenta. Ha sido un malentendido, que nos ha causado mucho dolor a tu tía Isabella y a mí. La gente no sabe que mi intención es casarme con ella. Te aseguro que mi intención siempre ha sido esa.

—¿Vais a casaros con tía Bella? Entonces, todo está arreglado.

—Sí, si ella quiere —dijo Edward, con diplomacia.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer? —preguntó Alec sorprendido—. Jane pensaba que ibas a casarte con lady Tanya.

Edward se esforzó en mantenerse serio.

—A lady Tanya no le gustan las ratas, Alec —dijo, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Oh —sonrió Alec—. Se lo merecía, después de haber clavado el alfiler a Megs. ¿Vamos a vivir todos juntos en Cullen Place? Es más grande que nuestra casa. Además, a lady Esme no le gustaría que os vinierais a vivir aquí, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. Aunque siempre me ha dicho que, si algún mocoso viviera en Cullen Place, ella se iría a vivir a Dower House. Y ahora, ¿puedo sugerirte que vayas a hacer tus cosas, mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de las nuestras?

Alec recordó la presencia de Strathallen.

—De acuerdo, pero si empieza a molestar otra vez a tía Bella, ¿le pararéis los pies?

—Sí, no te preocupes, pero no es correcto enfrentarse a un hombre, que le dobla a uno la edad. Al menos no lo es a mi edad.

Alec frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Supongo que no —dijo y dirigiéndose a Strathallen, añadió—. Si volvéis a insultar a tía Bella, tendréis que véroslas conmigo. ¡No me importa quién seáis!

—Alec —dijo Isabella—. Vete. Estoy segura de que lord Strathallen ha entendido vuestro mensaje.

—Eso espero —dijo y salió de la habitación, dirigiendo una última mirada a su abuelo.

Con expresión aturdida, Strathallen se giró a Isabella.

—¿Ése era mi nieto, el hijo de Ben? ¿Esa alimaña que se ha atrevido a amenazarme?

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Milord, tened en cuenta que Alec no tiene ni idea de quién sois. Por favor no…

—Cállate, muchacha. Si un viejo le hubiera hablado a mi madre del modo en que os he hablado a vos, le habría hecho tragarse sus palabras. ¡Condenado muchacho! ¡Y ha estado lejos de mí todos estos años!

—Si hubierais contestado la carta, que la viuda de Ben os mandó hace ocho años, habríais conocido antes al niño y él también os conocería —dijo Edward—. Deberíais haber sabido de vuestro heredero, mucho antes de que Black y yo os escribiéramos.

—Sí, lo sabía —admitió Strathallen—. Pero no quería que nadie supiera de su existencia. Podréis suponer que, para mí, no era un motivo de orgullo… —comenzó, pero al encontrarse con la mirada de Edward, se calló—. Bueno, estaba equivocado. Un muchacho capaz de hacer lo que él ha hecho, es que ha sido bien educado. ¡Pero si estaba a punto de saltar sobre mi cuello!

—¡Y sobre el mío! —exclamó Edward—. En serio, milord, no ha habido ningún interés en apartaros del niño. Fuisteis informado por Ángela Vulturi de su nacimiento, en la carta que os envió al fallecer Ben. Una carta que, por lo que tengo entendido, le costó mucho sufrimiento escribiros.

Isabella fijó la vista en su rostro. Recordaba habérselo contado y cómo él la había reconfortado en su tristeza. Aquélla había sido la primera vez que la había abrazado. Y ahora, ¿qué pretendía hacer? ¿De veras pensaba que aceptaría su propuesta de matrimonio? ¿O tan sólo pretendía tranquilizar a Strathallen?

—Apenas leí la carta antes de quemarla —dijo Strathallen, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Estoy seguro de que debió ser muy doloroso. Y después deseé no haberlo hecho —añadió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Las cartas que hablan de Ben están aquí —le dijo Isabella—. Si queréis leerlas o copiarlas, estoy segura de que Alec os las puede llevar cuando vaya a veros. Está muy orgulloso de su padre. No tengo ninguna duda de que le gustará enseñároslas.

El viejo suspiró.

—He sido un estúpido. Alastair trató durante años de hacerme entrar en razón, pero no lo escuché. Nunca fue mi intención negarle su herencia. Pero cuando oí lo que se estaba comentando… Bueno, no pude soportarlo y estallé. Quedo a vuestra disposición, señorita Swan y os ruego me disculpéis por todo. Traed al chico a verme cuando queráis. No voy a demandaros por nada.

Se fue, e Isabella y Edward quedaron a solas.

Había llegado el momento de poner orden a todo aquello, pensó Isabella. Tenía que pensar en el futuro de Alec. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, había obligado a su corazón y a su orgullo a aceptar, lo que el destino le tenía reservado.

A pesar de lo que Rosalie McCarty le había dicho el día anterior, cuando fue a verla, Isabella no creía que la intención de Edward fuera casarse con ella. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si le había dejado claro, que con poco esfuerzo podría tenerla? Si hubiera insistido la otra noche, se habría entregado a él. Sin duda alguna, con la ayuda de Rosalie y de su esposo, el escándalo caería en el olvido.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar que su reputación se arruinara, si todavía podía hacer algo por remediarlo. Por lo que a ella se refería, podía irse al infierno y dejarla en paz.

Al fin y al cabo, ésa sería la consecuencia después de todo. Se cansaría de ella y la dejaría. Su único legado serían los recuerdos, a los que se aferraría para soportar el dolor. También tenía que pensar en Alec. No podía arruinar su vida, por la alegría pasajera de disfrutar de los brazos de Cullen.

Isabella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Os agradezco vuestra intervención, milord —dijo en tono frío—. Estad tranquilo. No os obligaré a hacer realidad vuestra estúpida declaración. Lady McCarty ha sido muy amable, al ofrecerse para aclarar el desafortunado incidente de la otra noche.

El brillo de sus ojos la desconcertaba.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas, Isabella? ¿Que todo esto es una treta para engañar a Strathallen? —dijo y sonrió—. Siento contradecirte, querida, pero creo que sólo estará satisfecho si nos casamos. Si no te casas conmigo, se llevará a Alec a Escocia.

Isabella lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Queréis decir que tengo que casarme con vos, para que no se lleve a Alec?

Había sido muy doloroso creer que, el hombre que le había robado el corazón, iba a ofrecerle _carte blanche_. Pero eso no era nada, en comparación con el dolor que sentía, al verse obligada a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Por un momento, consideró rechazar su oferta. Pero pensó en Alec. No podía traicionar su confianza, para salvar su orgullo. Si no aceptaba la propuesta de Cullen, entonces Strathallen no tendría ningún problema en convencer a un tribunal, de que no era apta para ser tutora de Alec. Por el bien de Alec, tenía que aceptar. Furiosa, reprimió la felicidad que invadió su corazón, al saber que iba a ser de Cullen.

—Entonces, no me queda otra opción que aceptar vuestra oferta, milord —dijo entre dientes—. Debéis perdonarme, si no muestro demasiado entusiasmo.

—Isabella, no es posible que pienses, que te estoy pidiendo matrimonio porque me siento obligado.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo pensar? —preguntó y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. La otra noche no pensabais en matrimonio, milord. No podéis esperar que me sienta halagada por una proposición hecha por obligación, sin olvidar la insistencia de vuestros amigos.

Tenía que mantener aquel tono frío en su voz, aunque el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

—Edward —añadió, mirándolo desafiante—. Recuerdo lo que me dijisteis la otra noche. Creo que en aquel momento estabais distraído.

—¡No! —exclamó Edward, negando categóricamente.

Asustada, sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban. Aquella sensación de debilidad se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Desesperada, intentó que su cabeza siguiera funcionando. Tenía que mantenerse distante. No podía olvidar que aquél iba a ser un matrimonio forzoso para ambos.

Él se acercó. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como los de un felino.

—¡No! —exclamó, con una nota de pánico en su voz—. El matrimonio es un precio muy alto, para pagar por vuestro placer, ¿verdad, milord? Ayer por la mañana tan sólo valía veinte libras.

No estaba preparada para la reacción de Edward. Habría entendido que se sintiera avergonzado o contrariado, ante su comentario. Pero no había esperado que estallara en carcajadas. Toda su cara se iluminó al reír.

—Oh, Isabella. ¿Qué es lo siguiente que vas a decir?

Isabella fue incapaz de su contener su genio. Sin reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, tomó lo que más a mano encontró y se lo arrojó. Después de años de juegos con Alec, tenía una puntería envidiable y escuchó con enorme satisfacción el sonido de la biblia al golpearlo por encima de la ceja.

Edward se quedó estupefacto y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

—Dios mío, Isabella, cálmate y dame la oportunidad de explicarme. ¡No puse ese dinero en la carta!

Incrédula, se quedó mirándolo. Si él no había metido el dinero, entonces, ¿quién lo había hecho?

Edward se sentó en el sofá y sintió dolor, en el sitio donde había recibido el golpe con la biblia.

—Tienes mejor puntería que la mayoría de las mujeres, te lo aseguro.

Su voz sonaba divertida y sus ojos la miraron risueños. Isabella reparó en que tendría un cardenal y sintió remordimiento. Su sonrisa estaba debilitándola y, aferrándose a su resolución, se recordó que no la amaba. Él no debía enterarse nunca de que ella sí que lo amaba.

—Jacob y yo creemos que, Tanya, me escuchó decirle que tenía intención de casarme contigo y que me metió los billetes dentro de la carta, cuando salí de la biblioteca para buscar el sello. Jacob cree que estaba en el jardín —dijo y suspiró antes de continuar—. Lo siento, Isabella. Nunca había causado tantos problemas por una carta. La única excusa que tengo es, que nunca había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio por escrito. Ni siquiera había escrito una carta de amor. Y en el momento, tenía prisa. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo respirar. El nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar.

Por fin, reunió las fuerzas necesarias para hablar.

—Milord, no hay necesidad de que finjamos entre nosotros. Me habéis propuesto matrimonio, porque me habéis puesto en una situación comprometida y, al hacerlo, le habéis dado a Strathallen un arma que usar contra mí. He aceptado vuestra oferta porque si no lo hacía, perdería a Alec. ¿Qué más queda por decir?

—Sólo una cosa, Isabella —dijo y respiró hondo—. Te he pedido matrimonio porque debía hacerlo. Pero no por las razones que piensas —añadió al ver la desesperación de sus ojos.

Acalorado, se puso de pie y recorrió la distancia que los separaba. La tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, al sentir el roce de sus manos, su cercanía y la fuerza irresistible de su masculinidad.

—Dejando a un lado la pequeña circunstancia de que hay unas cuantas personas que me matarían, si no me caso contigo inmediatamente, quiero hacerlo porque si no voy a ser eternamente infeliz —dijo Edward con tono divertido—. Y el otro día, claro que estaba pensando en boda. Sé que esa carta mía no era demasiado clara y que el dinero llamaba a confusión, pero, ¿no pensaste que si hubiera querido, me habría aprovechado de ti en el carruaje? ¿Crees que no me habría resultado fácil? Dios mío, Isabella, estoy enamorado de ti. Créeme, ésa es la única razón por la que todavía eres virgen.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, mientras asimilaba aquella declaración de amor. Quería creerle, pero su corazón aún dudaba. Que la deseaba era evidente, pero ¿de veras quería casarse con ella? Y si así era, ¿por qué había estado cortejando a Tanya Anstey?

Lord Cullen estaba muy seguro. Al verla con los labios abiertos, y convencido de que cualquier explicación podía esperar, la rodeó entre sus brazos y la besó. A pesar de sus dudas, Isabella se entregó irremediablemente al beso, abriendo su boca para disfrutar de la dulzura que recordaba.

El beso se hizo más intenso y Isabella sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Sin poder impedirlo, la empujó hacia el sofá, hasta que lo tocó con las piernas. Luego, con un gemido de satisfacción, la tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó, colocándose a su lado sin romper el beso.

Sus manos estaban por todas partes, acariciándola. La muselina del vestido no suponía ninguna protección, frente a sus manos expertas y le acarició los pechos, hasta que consiguió que los pezones se endurecieran entre sus dedos. Alentado por sus gemidos de placer, se entregó por completo a la misión de convencerla, de que su matrimonio era inevitable.

Pero cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, a pesar del amor que vio en ellos, descubrió que aún tenía dudas.

—Bella… —murmuró, desesperado.

Ella tembló entre sus brazos.

—He accedido, milord. Por favor, no quiero reproches. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

Su corazón se contrajo por el dolor, al incorporarse y soltarla. A pesar de que estaba calmada, era evidente que se sentía herida. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla? La pasión no parecía servir de nada.

—Las amonestaciones se publicarán el domingo. Está todo arreglado.

—¡Arreglado! —repitió Isabella, sin mucho ímpetu.

¿Tan seguro estaba de que accedería? ¿Tan desesperada por recuperar su reputación la creía? ¿Tan poco le importaba, que había hecho los preparativos para la boda, sin ni siquiera preguntarle a quién iba a invitar?

La furia se mezcló con el dolor. ¿Acaso iba a organizar su vida, como si de una de sus amantes se tratara?

A punto de estallar, Isabella se levantó.

—Si voy a casarme con vos, milord, será mejor que aclaremos algo —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Aunque entiendo el significado de la palabra obedecer, todavía no la he pronunciado. Además, me gusta que se me tenga en cuenta. No estoy dispuesta a permitir, que se me trate como a una de vuestras conquistas.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Lo siento, Isabella. No pretendía ser tan meticuloso. Jacob tiene razón. Es una costumbre que tengo y confío en que me la corrijas. Por favor, no creas que te ignoro, ni que pretendo ser arrogante. Es sólo que cuando quiero algo, me dejo llevar. Así que fui a ver al vicario, porque quería que todo estuviera listo cuanto antes.

Isabella se estremeció. Así que tenía razón. Por un momento, al ver el dolor en su rostro, había tenido esperanzas de que… Pero, después de todo, iba a casarse con ella sólo para proteger su reputación. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¡No! —dijo y rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella—. Tienes que escucharme, Isabella. Claro que quiero protegerte, eso no lo puedo negar. Pero es porque te quiero. Cariño, no es sólo el honor, sino mi corazón el que quiere que te cases conmigo. Por favor, Isabella.

—¿De veras me deseas?

Todavía no acababa de creérselo y su corazón latió con fuerza, al oír su contestación.

—Tenemos tres semanas, Isabella. Las amonestaciones se harán públicas el domingo. Dame ese tiempo para convencerte, amor mío. Sé que he sido un estúpido y que te he hecho daño. ¿Confiarás en mí esta vez?

El nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar, así que se limitó a asentir, mientras él se llevaba su mano a los labios.

.

* * *

Sólo uno!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de la Novela homónima de Elizabeth Rolls, con los personajes de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Capítulo XV:**

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie McCarty fue a Willowbank House y se llevó a Isabella a McCarty Court, adelantándose a los planes de Edward de llevar a su futura esposa a Cullen House. Su compañía, según dijo, era la mejor manera de acallar los rumores maliciosos y prevenir dificultades. A qué dificultades se refería, no lo aclaró.

Su carácter práctico, hizo maravillas en el estado de ánimo de Isabella. Daba por sentado, que Cullen estaba loco de amor por ella.

—Emmett hizo exactamente lo mismo —le confió en el carruaje—. La diferencia es, que él me eligió por otros motivos diferentes al amor, pero el tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Aunque le ha llevado un tiempo, lo importante es que Cullen ha entrado por fin en razón.

.

Edward enseguida se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su inicial frustración, lo cierto era que lady McCarty le había ayudado indirectamente. Al igual que lady Esme, al invitar a Alec y a Renée Dwyer a mudarse a vivir a Cullen Place. También había invitado a lord Strathallen, para que fuera conociendo a su heredero.

Como era natural, Alec estaba deseoso de ver a su tía todos los días, así que, junto a Jane, Cullen y Strathallen, iban a diario a visitarla. Una situación de la que Emmett McCarty, su amigo y aliado, se reía abiertamente, al ver que no podía estar ni un rato a solas con su prometida.

A pesar de que no podía ni robarle un beso sin interrupción, Edward tenía que admitir que aquellas tres semanas de decoro obligado, iban a darle la oportunidad de convencer a Isabella de su amor de una vez por todas. Salir a montar a caballo con los niños, era la mejor manera de poder hablar con Isabella sin interrupciones.

Con sus inocentes carabinas, montando delante de ellos junto a Strathallen, pudo explicarle a Isabella, la confusión que se había producido y lo estúpido que había sido.

—Nunca fue mi intención ofrecerte _carte blanche_, cariño —le aseveró—. Al principio, no sabía por qué quería verte, por qué me preocupaba por ti. Debí darme cuenta, cuando Biers intentó persuadirte para que te casaras con él. Yo estaba a punto de comprometerme con Tanya y me convencí de que ella, o más bien la clase de matrimonio que formaría con ella, era lo que quería.

—¿Un matrimonio de conveniencia? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por ella?

—Eso era parte del trato —contestó Edward—. Tanya tenía muy claro, que la nuestra sería una unión entre dinastías y no entre personas. Y como estaba tan equivocado respecto al amor y a las mujeres, pensé que eso era también lo que yo quería. Hasta que te conocí y todos mis planteamientos cambiaron.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Isabella, asombrada—. ¿Qué es lo que hice?

—¿Que qué hiciste? —repitió Edward y comenzó a reír—. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a aquel mocoso. Te negaste a casarte por dinero o por seguridad, para proteger los intereses de Alec. Y el día que te vi con el bebé de los Simpkins, me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseabas tener hijos. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que he pasado los últimos doce años huyendo para no sufrir, en vez de vivir y disfrutar —dijo y la miró a los ojos—. No es sólo deseo lo que siento por ti, amor mío. No negaré que está ahí, pero no es ése el motivo de que quiera casarme. Si tan sólo te hubiera deseado, habría sabido cómo controlar las ganas de verte. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, te habría pedido que fueras mi amante. También quería protegerte, incluso de mí. Me di cuenta cuando Biers trató de obligarte a aceptarlo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así. Habría defendido a cualquier mujer en tu situación, pero no me habría sentido tan involucrado, como si algo mío estuviera siendo violentado.

Temblorosa, Isabella le ofreció su mano y él la tomó.

—Créeme, Bella —continuó—. Si no te hubiera amado, mi compromiso con Tanya habría sido anunciado, antes de sentarnos a cenar aquella noche. En aquel momento, todavía tenía dudas. Sabía que te amaba y eso me asustaba. Al oírte cantar, me di cuenta de que no podía negar lo que estaba surgiendo entre nosotros, de que ese matrimonio de conveniencia era una cortina de humo, para ocultar mi miedo a ser herido de nuevo. Quería pedirte matrimonio en el carruaje, pero fui un estúpido al besarte y perder el control. Estaba tan aturdido por lo que sentía por ti, que no pude ni expresarlo.

—Tus palabras me tranquilizan, amor. Pensé que te casabas conmigo, por una mezcla de obligación y deseo. Creía que te habías encaprichado de mí, hasta el punto de sacrificar lo que querías.

—No. Bella —dijo él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. He tomado la decisión adecuada. He elegido el amor.

La miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que, por fin, había aceptado que su amor era verdadero.

.

El día de la boda, la única preocupación de Edward era saber, cuánto tendría que esperar para irse con su esposa del banquete a Willowbank House, a la enorme cama que había hecho instalar en la alcoba de Isabella.

La boda fue íntima, con tan sólo un puñado de amigos y familiares como invitados. Allí estaban lady Esme, los niños, los McCarty, Jacob Black, Strathallen, los Newton y, para sorpresa de Edward, Jasper Whitlock y la señorita Alice Hale. Jessica había enviado una carta diciendo que acudiría, pero que se asegurara de que no habría ratas.

—No podía perderme tu boda, viejo amigo —le dijo Jasper, al saludarlo—. Vamos a casarnos el mes que viene y hemos dejado los preparativos para venir.

Y así fue cómo Edward Anthony Masen, vizconde Cullen, tomó como esposa a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan, seguro de lo que hacía y con la aprobación de todos sus amigos y familiares.

.

A las ocho de esa misma tarde, Edward tenía entre sus brazos a su esposa. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba entrelazado al suyo y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Por fin Isabella era suya para siempre.

Isabella descansaba entre sus brazos. La fogosidad que había sentido en el carruaje tras la fiesta, no la había preparado para el éxtasis que había sentido, después de que él poseyera su cuerpo tembloroso. Había sido muy tierno con ella, a pesar del intenso deseo que lo consumía.

Después de subirla en brazos a la habitación, la había dejado de pie y la había cubierto de besos por toda la cara. Al cabo de unos minutos, su vestido había caído al suelo.

Tras dejarla desnuda, había tomado sus pechos entre las manos, acariciándole los pezones, hasta provocar en ella una vorágine de pasión. Esta vez, no habría paso atrás ni frustraciones.

Luego, la había vuelto a tomar en sus brazos, para dejarla sobre la cama. Mientras se desnudó, no había dejado de mirarla ni un segundo. Sólo cuando se había desabrochado los pantalones, Isabella había sentido que su timidez virginal se apoderaba de ella y había cerrado los ojos.

Tras tumbarse a su lado, sus brazos la habían reconfortado, antes de tomarla por las caderas y comenzar a moverse sobre ella con un ritmo lento e inexorable. A pesar de su deseo, Edward se había controlado. Había prestado atención a cada detalle, aprovechándose de su experiencia. Había disfrutado de su sumisión ante sus demandas y las caricias de sus manos y su boca.

Cuando por fin la había llevado hasta un punto sin retorno, había escuchado su voz débil pidiéndole que la hiciera suya. Aquello era lo que tanto tiempo había deseado. Entonces, le había separado los muslos con la mano y, gimiendo de placer, se había colocado entre ellos. Durante unos minutos más, había continuado acariciándola y luego, con una suave embestida la había penetrado. Antes de continuar, había permanecido quieto unos instantes, esperando a que se relajara para poder seguir. Isabella había creído que moriría de placer, ante la fuerza de su pasión.

Su modo de amarla la había llevado hasta los límites del éxtasis, dejándola sin respiración, con una sensación de inmensa felicidad. Ahora, descansaba entre sus brazos, mientras sus tiernas palabras le aseguraban lo mucho que la amaba.

Era suya para siempre. Edward la abrazó y se regodeó en aquel pensamiento. Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido de aquella manera. Aquella sensación de plenitud lo embargaba. No sólo se había entregado, sino que también había recibido. Por primera vez, había hecho el amor de verdad.

La estrechó contra él y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Te amo.

Su voz apenas era un susurro, pero ella lo acarició y lo besó en el hombro. Sonriendo, sus labios se encontraron.

Por fin, después de tantos años deambulando, había vuelto a casa. El amor era, en definitiva, la elección más sensata que podía haber hecho.

.

* * *

Hemos llegado al final... Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo, que cuando leí el libro original, no pude evitar imaginarme a David Melville, vizconde de Helford y a Sophie Marsden como Edward y Bella...

A las que quieran, nos vamos a seguir encontrando en Fix You y las historias que vengan...

Gracias por el apoyo!


End file.
